Nunca me olvides
by Sweet Nini
Summary: Draco y Hermione se ven obligados a vivir juntos en su 7º año y, debido a esta convivencia, descubren que se sienten como si siempre hubiesen estado viviendo juntos. ¿A que se deben estos sentimientos?
1. Chapter 1

Hola!!! Espero que os guste la historia ya que yo me estoy divirtiendo mucho escribiéndola

Lo que está entre comillas (") son pensamientos

Bueno, los personajes son de JK y yo solo los uso para mi entretenimiento.

Y creo que no se me olvida nada, no soy muy de introducciones así que os dejo con la historia

BSSSSS

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

Hermione se levantó muy susceptible ese día. Había dormido mal. Una pesadilla horrible, la de siempre, y cada vez peor.

Bajó al salón de la torre de Premios Anuales y se encontró a Malfoy, tan feliz como siempre, como si nunca durmiese mal... a veces desearía pasarle sus pesadillas a ver si se le bajaban los humos. Odiaba que siempre estuviese de buen humor por la mañana.

-Vaya, Granger, ¿qué cara traemos?

-Cierra la boca Malfoy...

-Qué humos...

-Tengo hambre- sentenció y se dirigió a la puerta de la Sala Común

-Pues a mi o me comas- se rió y la siguió

-Ja, ja... vete al circo si te crees tan gracioso

No, no estaba, para nada, de buen humor.

-Por cierto, Granger, McGonagall nos ha hecho llamar a su despacho a las 12

-¿Qué querrá?- preguntó para sí, en voz alta

-No lo sé, espero que no sea nada de eso raro que se inventan los profesores- se encogió de hombros.

Se dirigieron al Gran Comedor.

Hacía ya 2 meses que se habían visto obligados a "convivir", por así decirlo. Habían aprendido a soportarse, ya no se peleaban continuamente, sólo de vez en cuando, y no era tan hiriente como antes, era casi de broma. Pero Hermione aún estaba un poco resentida por todos esos años que se había metido con ella, y no confiaba del todo en él.

La verdad es que era todo muy extraño, como si estuviesen acostumbrados a estar juntos sin "agredirse", pero ninguno lo quería admitir. Ninguno quería admitir que se sentían bien juntos. Como si hubiesen estado toda la vida así. Y eso no lo habían descubierto hasta que se habían visto obligados a ese "acercamiento".

Al principio todos estaban asustados por su reacción. McGonagall y Snape dudaron mucho en si ponerlos juntos en la misma torre o en torres separadas, pero decidieron aprovecharse de la situación y así intentar un acercamiento entre Slytherin y Griffindor. Los chicos se pensaban que era una broma pero cuando vieron que iba en serio, no tuvieron más remedio que aceptarlo, pero eso no significaba que estuviesen de acuerdo. Draco pareció indiferente, aunque se revolvía por dentro. Y Hermione reaccionó alarmada y se negó en rotundo, pero la obligaron.

Confusos. Al poco tiempo de empezar a "vivir" juntos estaban muy confusos porque todo había sido muy brusco, y parecía tan normal... esa situación de despertarse y ver al otro... Intentaban no darle importancia al hecho de que se hubiese normalizado tan pronto la situación, si eso se podía llamar normal.

Y aunque ahora se habían acostumbrado, no dejaba de parecerles raro.

Pasaron la mañana haciendo deberes, en silencio, como siempre. A las 11:45 salieron hacia el despacho de McGonagall. Los estaba esperando.

•••

-¡¿Pero a quién se le ocurre semejante barbaridad?!

-Granger, cálmate

-¿Qué?- se alarmó

-¿Por qué te lo tomas tan a pecho?

-Porque... bueno, ¡lo único que van a conseguir va a ser dejarnos a todos en ridículo!

-Ya, pero no es para ponerse así. No es que me guste la idea,- se defendió cuando Hermione hizo un ademán de atacarle (verbalmente)- pero la verdad es que no es para tanto

-Claro, como tú siempre estás tranquilo y nunca tienes un mal día...-se explicó. Se sentó en un escalón que estaba en el camino hacia el Comedor, parecía a punto de llorar

-¿Qué te ha pasado que te lo tomas tan mal?

-Es que... no he dormido bien. He tenido una pesadilla, de un recuerdo horrible. Y ...

-Y...- la instó a seguir y se sentó a su lado

-Y es horrible. Y me fastidia que tu siempre estás tan feliz y... y yo por nada, mira.- dejó caer brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo- Y además esta idea es una tontería y lo único que se me ocurre es esto.- dijo como si él supiese a lo que se refería- Y voy a acabar deprimiendo a todo el colegio.

-Busca otra cosa. Piensa. Eso se te da bien- Hermione sonrió- Venga, vamos a comer, que me da a mi que va a ser la última comida tranquila hasta que esto acabe.

-Sí, ya veremos a ver que piensan los demás.

**FLASHBACK**

Entraron al despacho de McGonagall. Parecía muy contenta, demasiado.

-Tomen asiento- les indicó- Supongo que estarán deseando oír lo que tengo que decirles.

-Si- dijeron un poco desganados, pero ella no lo notó.

-Bien- sonrió complacida- El claustro ha decidido, sin que sirva de precedente, que las siguientes semanas vamos a hacer unas jornadas de "convivencia". Para que se relacionen más y convivan.

-Ya convivimos- dijo Hermione, pero McGonagall la ignoró.

-Lo primero que van a hacer, es elegir un recuerdo especial de su infancia y hacer una redacción, que junto con un objeto personal y una foto se expondrán para que todos puedan conocerse mejor. También vamos a hacer talleres, como por ejemplo de aprender a cocinar, un día de natación en el lago- a Hermione se le desencajó la cara -, un baile de disfraces... ¿Qué les parece?

-Y la finalidad de esto es...- empezó Draco

-Que se conozcan mejor, que se traten más, acercamiento entre las casas y entre las personas en particular.

-¿Y la natación en qué contribuye a eso?- Hermione estaba horrorizada. Draco la miró interrogante. "¿Por qué se pondrá así?" pensó

-Bueno, seguro que habrá gente que no sabe nadar. Podemos ponerlos en parejas de casas diferentes y que aprendan a nadar

¡Bueno, si se odian en vez de aprender a nadar acabarán ahogándolos!- exclamó desesperada

-Bueno... ya nos encargaremos de que eso no pase.- resolvió McGonagall- Esta tarde, los elfos colocarán un comunicado en cada casa. Ustedes son los encargados de dar ejemplo. Si ustedes lo hacen, los demás también.- se levantó y salió

-Menuda tontería- dijo Draco- ¿Cómo se les habrá ocurrido?- siguió a Hermione que, prácticamente, había echado a correr.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Se levantaron del escalón y empezaron a andar. Al poco, Hermione se paró en seco y se giró a mirar a Draco.

-Ya sé mi recuerdo feliz- sonreía maquiavélicamente

-¿Cuál?- no sabía si de verdad quería saberlo, vete tu a saber lo que se le habrá ocurrido

-¿Te acuerdas de un día... en cuarto...- hablaba muy lentamente- ...en que Moody...- Draco dejó casi de respirar- ...te convirtió en hurón?- terminó y estalló a reír. Draco se puso más blanco aún si se podía

-Basta Granger- paró de reír de golpe- ¿A qué viene eso ahora?

-Yo sólo quería... hacerte una broma- parecía a punto de llorar, otra vez. Era desesperante- La próxima vez recuérdame que ni lo intente- dijo enfadada. Se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando, dejando a Draco parado en medio del pasillo.

Draco no la seguía. Nunca sabía cuando iba en serio y cuando de broma. Y él no es que fuese muy bromista. Cada vez que le estropeaba una broma, parecía que le fastidiase. Si bien no estaba casi nunca enfadado, había veces que por nada se enfadaba. Ella no lo entendía, él no era como sus amigos. Parecía que intentase tratarlo como a ellos pero no lo conseguía, porque cada vez que tenían una especie de acercamiento, alguien reaccionaba mal y todo se estropeaba.

Y sus respectivos amigos no es que colaborasen mucho. Como veían que ya no se insultaban, les preguntaban constantemente sobre cómo se llevaban. Harry y Ron estaban preocupados por su amiga, asustados de que tuviese que estar con Malfoy, porque vete tú a saber lo que le haría a su pobre amiga ese degenerado, bla, bla, bla. ¿Acaso pensaban que ella no podía cuidarse sola?

Y los amigos de Draco se extrañaban mucho de que su príncipe se tratase con una sangre sucia, y con ésa en particular. Todos sabían que algo había pasado porque ya no se insultaban. En público ni siquiera se hablaban pero el efecto que tenía ese comportamiento era parecido al que hubiese tenido que si lo hiciesen. Y los presionaban. Todo el mundo. McGonagall, Snape, sus amigos... el único que parecía estar de acuerdo, incluso contento con la situación, era Dumbledore, ya que así darían ejemplo a los demás alumnos de sus respectivas casas y podría ocurrir ese acercamiento tan ansiado entre Slytherin y Gryffindor. Y la unión de las casas.

"¿Seguro que no lo han echo adrede?" pensaba Hermione. Los dos se merecían ser Premios Anuales pero a veces pensaban que lo habían planeado todo. Y se habían arriesgado mucho ya que podían haber pasado dos cosas: o lo aceptaban (a regañadientes) o se mataban. Y les había salido bien.

Después de comer, Hermione se fue con Harry y Ron a pasear al lago, y Draco se fue con los Slytherins.

A las 7 de la tarde, fueron a la Sala Común de Gryffindor y, al entrar, Ginny se dirigió a ellos a contarles la noticia. Parece ser que ya habían colgado los comunicados. Después de leerlo, Harry y Ron se acercaron otra vez a las chicas.

-¡Eso es violar nuestra intimidad!- dijo Ron

-No exageres. ¿O es que tienes algo que ocultar, hermanito?- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa pícara

-De eso nada. Tú me conoces y sabes bien que no.- se cruzó de brazos, zanjando el tema

-¿Tú que piensas, Harry?- preguntó Ginny ignorando a su hermano

-Que no se que recuerdo voy a coger. Como no sea cuando encerré a mi primo en donde las serpientes en el zoo... -pensó en voz alta.

-¿Hermione?- inquirió Ginny, ya que no había dicho nada, cosa extraña en ella

-Yo ya he dicho todo lo que tenía que decir.

-¿Ya lo sabías?- preguntó Harry

-Si... esta mañana nos lo dijo McGonagall

-¿A quién?- Ron siempre igual, ya que era obvio. Ginny intervino

-¿Y que te parece?

-Una estupidez. Oye, vamos a cenar, ¿vale?- salió de la Sala Común sin esperar respuesta. Ginny la siguió dejando a los chicos atontados.

-¿Qué te pasa Hermione?- le preguntó cuando la alcanzó

-¿Eh? Nada.

-Ya, es culpa de mi hermano, ¿verdad? Siempre igual.

-No, de verdad, son cosas mías.

En la puerta del Gran Comedor se encontraron a Draco. Se les acercó.

-¿Qué tal?- preguntó

-De todo, pero no muy bien. ¿Y los tuyos?

-Siempre en desacuerdo- sonrió. Ginny se había perdido.

-¿Entramos?- dijo

Entraron los tres juntos, pero la gente estaba demasiado ocupada "contrastando opiniones" para fijarse en ellos. Hasta que Ginny los dejó y se fue a hablar con Luna. Entonces los acorralaron y empezaron a hacerles preguntas. Algunos prefectos llevaban el "comunicado", como lo llamaba McGonagall. Draco les quitó uno y lo puso entre los dos para que pudiesen leerlo. Nada nuevo. Excepto...

-"..._Si tienen alguna duda con respecto a las redacciones o los talleres, diríjanse a los Premios Anuales, ellos estarán encantados de ayudarles_"- leyó Hermione en voz alta.

-¿Encantados?- Draco bufó- Por mi parte no... Parece que tienen un ataque de pánico.- puso cara de horror

-¿Cómo nos los quitamos de encima?- dijo Hermione, asustada.

-¿Les hechas una maldición?- se rió

-Ja, ja, nada de bromas

-No era una broma- lo miró y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Él sonrió.

-Bueno- se oyó una potente voz que hizo que todos se girasen y se dirigiesen a sus mesas en un momento y los dejaron solos en la puerta- Supongo que ya estaréis todos enterados de la gran idea que ha tenido el claustro.

Varias manos se levantaron, temerosas, como si estuvieran en clase.

-Si tenéis alguna duda- dijo haciendo un ademán para que bajasen las manos- dirigios a los Premios Anuales o a los jefes de vuestras casas. Pero espero que no los agobiéis mucho- se sentó

Dicho esto, las mesas se llenaron de comida y poco a poco, el Gran Comedor recuperó su bullicio habitual.

Draco y Hermione se miraron y, acto seguido, empezaron a andar en dirección contraria, cada uno a su mesa.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

Hola!! Bueno, este es el primer fic que, al ponerme a escribirlo, parece tener futuro, así que me he decidido a publicarlo, a ver si os gusta.

A lo mejor la reacción de Hermione, la mala leche y eso os parece un poco exagerado sólo por tener una mala noche pero creedme, a mi me ha pasado y no es para nada agradable.

Bueno, seguro que también os parece que se han acostumbrado muy pronto y se han echo muy amigos pero es que la verdad no sé muy bien como explicarlo... a lo mejor más adelante lo podéis entender.

En cuanto a la pesadilla, ya sabréis de que va y... no sé, espero que estas semanitas se talleres sean muy entretenidas jejeje

Espero que os guste y que me dejéis reviews de cómo podria mejorar al escribir. Acepto sugerencias, flotes y tomatazos. Pedradas no¿eh?

Nos vemos

BSSSSS


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo!! Ya he vuelto y os pongo otro cachito, que espero que os guste.

Os doy las gracias a mis niñas por mandarme reviews y a los que no conozco también, por tomaros la molestia.

Aquí os dejo el capi, disfrutarlo

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

Después de cenar, se fueron a la Sala Común de Gryffindor y, cuando empezaron a ponerse pesados con el "tema Malfoy", como lo llamaba Ginny, Hermione les puso la excusa de que estaba cansada y se fue a su Sala Común.

Cuando llegó, estaba vacía. No le apetecía acostarse así que cogió un pergamino y se dispuso a escribir su redacción... pero no se podía quitar la pesadilla de la cabeza, y no se le ocurría nada mejor.

Se puso distraídamente a dibujar, sin pensar mucho en lo que dibujaba.

Al rato llegó Draco, pero Hermione no se dio cuenta. Se acercó a ver lo que hacía y miró por encima de su hombro.

-Bonito dibujo, Granger.- Hermione se sobresaltó.

-¿Eh?- miró su dibujo, un dragón- Gracias.

-¿Dónde lo has visto?- se extrañó

-Fue... un regalo- recordó- ¿De verdad te gusta?

-Sí- Hermione se levantó y le tendió el pergamino- ¿Para mí?- sus ojos tenían un brillo infantil que no había visto nunca. Hermione sonrió y asintió.- Gracias- lo cogió.

-De nada.

-No sabía que dibujases tan bien

-Nadie lo sabe.

-Aum

-Oye, ¿has pensado ya tu recuerdo?- le preguntó, sentándose en el sofá

-Tengo una ligera idea.- con los Slys nunca se hablaba de nada interesante, así que había tenido tiempo de pensar- Es algo retorcido, y se me escapan algunos detalles- miró el dibujo- pero más o menos creo que sí- miró a Hermione- ¿Y tú?

-No. A lo mejor si lo consulto con la almohada...- se levantó y se dirigió a su escalera, esperezándose- Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Draco también subió a acostarse. Dejó el dibujo con cuidado en su mesita y se acostó.

Pasó un rato y Hermione no se podía dormir. Así que bajó a la sala común y se tumbó en el sofá, mirando el fuego. Poco a poco se quedó dormida.

Draco soñó que volaba a lomos de un dragón azul, igual que el que había dibujado Hermione.

Cuando se despertó, recordó que no era la primera vez que soñaba algo así.

Mientras, Hermione soñó que se ahogaba en una piscina, y que un niño iba a rescatarla. Se ahogaban los dos y, cuando ella recuperaba el conocimiento, el niño ya no estaba.

A los dos los despertaron gritos esa noche. A Draco los de la pesadilla de Hermione, y a Hermione, los de Draco para que se despertase.

-¡Granger! ¡Granger despierta! ¡Granger!

Hermione abrió los ojos llenos de lágrimas poco a poco, volviendo a la realidad. Estaba sudando y con el pelo revuelto. Estaba temblando.

La agarró de los hombros y le hizo mirarle.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Yo... me ahogaba... y él... también... y desapareció... y... no lo he vuelto a ver... yo... le echo de menos- balbuceó. Agachó la cabeza y empezó a llorar.

-¿A quién?- Draco estaba anonadado

-No... no me acuerdo... su nombre... lo olvidé

-¿Cómo se puede olvidar un nombre?

-Yo era pequeña... él se fue... se lo llevaron- poco a poco dejaba de llorar

-¿Por eso no querías que pusiesen la natación?- Hermione asintió

Se quedaron en silencio un rato, mientras ella se calmaba. Un silencio incómodo. Ninguno se atrevía a romper el hielo.

-¿Ya estás mejor?- preguntó Draco, al cabo de un rato

-Si... Siento haberte despertado

-No pasa nada- "Menudas tonterías por las que se preocupa"- ¿Crees que podrás dormir?- negó con la cabeza

-Pero tu vete a acostar, que yo- se levantó y cogió un libro de la mesa- leeré

-¿No se te ocurre nada más?- preguntó incrédulo

-¿Y qué más crees que puedo hacer?

-Pues... ir a tomar el aire.

-Está prohibido salir por la noche

-Santa- Granger... pero sólo cuando te conviene.- dijo para sí- ¿Por qué no admites que te gusta torturarte?- la atacó

-¿Cómo piensas eso? ¡¿Te crees que me hace feliz no poder dormir y estar de mal humor por tener siempre la misma pesadilla?!

-¿Y por qué no lo solucionas?

-Ni que fuese tan fácil. ¿Qué me sugieres?

-Para empezar que no te pases todo el día encerrada, estudiando o lo que quiera que hagas. No creo que nadie sea capaz de estudiar tanto- dijo en respuesta a la cara de sorpresa de Hermione

-Prefiero pasarme todo el día estudiando, o encerrada antes de aguantar el agobio de Harry y Ron-dijo, dejándose caer en el sofá. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, se tapó la boca horrorizada. Nunca lo había dicho en voz alta. Draco sonrió de satisfacción.

-¡Ahá! Así que no todo es perfecto en el trío de oro.

-Dios, soy una mala persona. ¿Cómo puedo ser capaz de pensar eso? ¡Son mis mejores amigos!

-No eres una mala persona. Y no me cambies de tema. ¿Quieres que solucionemos tu "problema"?- Hermione asintió.- Bueno, te vendría bien una fiesta a lo Slytherin, pero no creo que a McGonagall le haga mucha gracia que le devuelva a su alumna predilecta a cachitos, no me lo perdonaría. Así que...bueno, lo de pensar se te da bien a ti, ¿no?- dijo en busca de ayuda

-Fue tu idea, a mi no me mires.

-Vale, a lo mejor tomando un poco de aire me despejo- se giró y salió de la sala. Hermione se apresuró a seguirle

-¿A dónde vas? ¡Nos van a echar la bronca!

-Cálmate Granger- dijo mientras paseaba despacio de camino a la entrada del castillo- Relaaaaajate. Ese es tu problema, ¿sabes? Que te lo tomas todo demasiado enserio.

-¿Sabes, Malfoy? No quiero que me expulsen. ¿Qué vas a hacer si nos pillan?

-Tranquila, lo tengo todo planeado

-¿Sí? Pues demuéstralo.

Una profesora McGonagall muy alterada se acercaba a ellos rápidamente. Extrañamente, Draco conservó la calma, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo estar en pijama y descalzos, en medio del pasillo en mitad de la noche. Hermione se puso detrás de él esperando para el impacto.

-¿Qué hacen aquí a estas horas?- casi gritó McGonagall

-Tranquila profesora. Resulta que, como puede comprobar- dijo y sacó de detrás de él a Hermione, cogiéndola del hombro y la acercó para que McGonagall la viese- Granger no se encuentra muy bien, y decidí que sería lo mejor que tomase un poco el aire, ya que debe de ser muy agobiante estar todo el día estudiando, y ser una alumna ejemplar no tiene que ser fácil- Hermione abrió la boca desmesuradamente, pero la volvió a cerrar cuando McGonagall se le acercó para inspeccionarla más de cerca, a la luz de su varita.

-No tienes muy buena cara, niña. Espero que no sea grave.- se alejó- Está bien, den un paseo pero que no se entere nadie, ya que, aunque son los Premios Anuales, no deberían de tener favoritismos.

-Gracias, profesora, le sentará bien- la arrastró para que siguiese andando.

La verdad es que podía ser muy convincente. Y la mala cara que suponía que tenía ella habría ayudado en su historia.

-¿Ves, Granger? Todo controlado.

-Trágate tu ego, Malfoy.

-Aún encima que te ayudo...- se hizo el ofendido

-¿Por qué eres tan raro?

-¿Cómo?

-Sí, primero te... preocupas por mí y ahora, te haces el chulo.

-¿Te molesta?

-Pues a decir verdad, sí.

-¡Te molesta todo, Granger! Si hay algo que no puedes entender, te molesta. Si no puedes controlar algo, te molesta.

-Me vuelvo a mi cuarto.

-¡De eso nada!- a agarró de la muñeca y la arrastró de camino a la puerta

-¡Suéltame! ¡Eres un salvaje!- cuando llegaron, abrió y la empujó hacia fuera.

-Draco Malfoy, domador de leonas. Suena bien, me gusta- una mano se estrelló contra su cara. Hermione estaba en frente de él, furiosa, descalza y helada.

-Te odio

-No es verdad- de abalanzó contra él, pero la sujetó a tiempo antes de que le volviese a pegar- No es la primera vez que me pegas- dijo recordando

-¡Y volvería a hacerlo!

-Inténtalo- la soltó y echó a correr.

Hermione empezó a correr detrás de él. No lo alcanzaba. "Será posible. Si tuviese mi varita..."

Como veía que no podía alcanzarlo, dejó de correr y se sentó en el césped. Como era de noche, no sabía muy bien a que altura de los terrenos estaba. Se tumbó.

Draco se dio cuenta de que ya no lo seguía. Se dio la vuelta y la vio tumbada en el césped. Se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Cansada?

-Sí, de ti.

-¡Eh! No la tomes conmigo.

-Ah, ¿no? ¿Y con quién pretendes que la tome?

-¿Con McGonagall?

-¿Cómo? ¡Aún encima de que nos ha dejado salir!

-La defensora incondicional de los profesores...

-... y de los elfos domésticos

-¿Estás de broma?- dijo riéndose

-No- dijo seriamente, y se incorporó- ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

-Estás loca Granger.

-Mira quién fue a hablar.- silencio- Estoy helada.

-Conjúrate un abrigo

-¡Claro! ¿Cómo no se me habrá ocurrido?- dijo con sorna- Aunque es un poco difícil teniendo en cuenta el pequeño problema de que ¡no tengo varita!

-No es mi culpa si bajas la guardia.

-¿Bajar la guardia? ¿A esto llamas tu bajar la guardia? ¡Lo que me van a bajar van a ser las defensas! Y que te conste, que si me enfermo, ¡acabarás en San Mungo!

-Ah, ¿sí? Mira como tiemblo- fue a pegarle otra vez pero él fue más rápido, se levantó y echó a correr otra vez.

Hermione le siguió. Entraron en el castillo y corrieron hasta su sala. Draco se dejó caer en el sofá con la respiración acelerada por la carrera y encendió el fuego. Él también tenía frío.

-Buen paseo, ¿verdad?- dijo tranquilo, Hermione estaba furiosa y también respiraba deprisa

-Si te gusta creerlo- se acercó al fuego. Cuando se calentó, se levantó.

-Me voy a la cama

-Espero que sueñes conmigo.- dijo desde el sofá.

-Sí, y yo. A ver si te doy una paliza en sueños.

Se acostó y se durmió. Al poco él también se acostó.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

Bueno, lo del dibujo y la pesadilla ya lo veréis decirme de que pensáis que va, a ver cuanto os acercáis jejeje

Espero que os haya gustado, que os siga gustando y me sigáis aconsejando como os gustaría más

Muchos bsss


	3. Chapter 3

Holaaaaa!!!!! Ya estoy de vuelta

Gracias a todas por los reviews, me hace mucha ilusión que os guste mi historia

Aquí os dejo otro capi, espero que os guste y... sí, soy mala (por si acaso lo dudabais)

Disfrutarlo

Bssssssssssssss

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

Se levantó y bajó a ducharse. Cuando salió de la ducha, vio que Hermione se acababa de despertar y bajaba por las escaleras.

-¿Qué tal has dormido?- le preguntó

-Genial- dijo ella con una sonrisa

-¿Ves? Has dado un gran paso. Anoche empezó tu MalfoyTerapia contra el insomnio y las pesadillas.- Hermione se paró en seco en el último escalón y se puso roja. "Y le pegué. Soy una persona horrible. ¿Cómo es que no me odia?"- ¡Despierta! Seguro que Potter y Weasley estarán deseando agobiarte. Llevan tanto tiempo sin hacerlo... ¿O prefieres clausura?

-¿Qué sugieres?- "A lo mejor esa MalfoyTerapia funciona" Se rió al pensar eso

-¿Algún chiste?

-¿Eh?

-¿Por qué te ríes?

-Ah, nada...

-¿Empezamos hoy con la redacción?

-No tengo ganas

-¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Hermione Granger eludiendo hacer deberes? Interesante...

-¿Ahora eres psicólogo?

-No... pero, ¿sabes? No me puedes negar que eso no sea raro.

-No

-Entonces, ¿qué prefieres? ¿Aguantar a Potter y a Weasley o aguantarme a mi?

-Mmmm, pues... Aguantarlos a ellos dos cuesta lo mismo que aguantarte la mitad a ti, así que... Bueno, por un día no pasa nada, ¿no?

-No

-¿No te echarán de menos tus amigos?

-Igual que a ti los tuyos.

-Si bueno, ya se me ocurrirá algo.

Se terminaron de arreglar y bajaron a almorzar.

-Hey Hermione, ¿qué tal?- preguntó Harry

-Bien- sonrió

-¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?

-Pues...

-¡Hermione!

-Ginny, ¿qué tal?

-Bien, tengo que hablar contigo- la agarró de la manga y la sacó del Gran comedor. La suerte es que le dio tiempo a coger una tostada antes de verse arrastrada

-¿Qué pasa Ginny?

-Eso dímelo tú- se cruzó de brazos

-¿Sabes? Odio cuando te pones estilo Ron. ¿Qué pasa?

-Anoche oí gritos en los terrenos. ¿Qué crees que me encontré cuando me asomé a la ventana?

-¿Algún problema?

-¡Sí! No es un amigo, aunque te niegues en creerlo.

-No será tu amigo...

-¿Y tuyo sí?- "Sí, Ginny, raro pero sí"

-No es como antes

-Seguro que está tramando algo

-Dime, ¿te han comido la cabeza esos dos? ¿eh?

-¡No! ¿O es que te piensas que no puedo sacar mis propias conclusiones?

-A ver, qué conclusiones maravillosamente deducidas sólo por TI son ésas. Sorpréndeme

-Te usa para acercarse a Harry

-¡Ja! ¿Es que pensáis que sólo valgo para que la gente me use para acercarse a Harry?

-No es eso, Hermione, es que...

-¡Nada Ginny! ¡Estoy harta! A la empollona de Hermione Granger nadie se acerca por miedo a contagiarse, a no ser que quieran acercarse a Harry, ya que ella es lo suficientemente estúpida como para dejarse usar.- dijo irónicamente, en tono de burla- ¿Sabes qué? ¡Espero que no me volváis a hablar hasta que tengáis algo coherente que decirme!

Se fue, casi corriendo, llorando. "Soy patética" pensó

Se chocó con Draco a mitad del pasillo. Iba hacia su torre

-Eh, ¿qué pasa? ¿Otra vez Potter y Weasley?- dijo acercándose y cogiéndola de la barbilla para que le mirase.

Negó con la cabeza

-¿Parkinson?

Volvió a negar

-Zabini- dijo seguro

Negó otra vez

-¿Es un acertijo o me lo vas a decir?

-Es... Ginny

-¿En serio?- preguntó incrédulo. Hermione asintió- ¿Qué te ha dicho?

-No importa

-Sí importa

-No

-¿Me vas a pelear?- Hermione asintió

-Me gusta pelearme contigo

-¡Draco!- una chica gritó su nombre desde el fondo del pasillo. Los dos giraron la cabeza instintivamente. La chica llegó corriendo y se echó en sus brazos. Parecía de unos 25 años. Era pelirroja, con los ojos azules, brillantes y de estatura normal.

-¿Crisy? ¿Qué haces aquí?- estaba muy sorprendido

-Quería verte- se separó de él y le miró- Cada día estás mas guapo- le pellizcó el culo- ¿No me presentas a tu amiga?- sonrió maléficamente

-Si. Esto... Hermione Granger,- la señaló- Crisy, mi prima

-Encantada- se acercó y le dio dos besos a Hermione, que estaba anonadada

-Igualmente- logró decir

-¿Qué te pasa?- la miró interrogante- Draco, ¿qué le has hecho?

-Esta vez no he sido yo, lo prometo- dijo levantando las manos

-No es nada- se limpió las lágrimas y sonrió, muy falsamente para gusto de todos. Crisy decidió dejar el tema

-Bueno, bombón, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora?- "Qué prima más rara" pensó Hermione

-Pues... íbamos a hacer un trabajo, a lo mejor me puedes ayudar.

-Lo intentaré.

Draco echó a andar y Crisy se agarró del brazo de Hermione y la arrastró para seguirlo.

-¿Seguro que no te ha hecho nada?

-Seguro- volvió a sonreír "¿Por qué no me deja en paz?"

-Bueno, si te hace algo, te doy permiso para que le pegues- dijo en un susurro

-Je, je, je. Gracias, lo haré.- Draco se paró y miró hacia atrás

-Me siento observado- dijo mientras ellas se acercaban

-¿Y te extraña que te observemos? Sobre todo poniéndote delante- le miró el culo con una sonrisa pícara.

-Eres una pervertida- se fingió ofendido

-¿Y quién me pervirtió?- preguntó acusadora

-¿Sabes? No lo recuerdo- se hizo el inocente

-Esa carita de carnero degollado no funciona conmigo- "De hurón degollado" pensó Hermione- Me parece que estamos dejando a Hermione un poco de lado

-No, no importa

-¡Oh! ¡Claro que sí! Te subestimas encanto- "Puede que tenga razón"

-Ya hemos llegado- anunció Draco

Entraron en la sala

-Vaya, qué bonita. ¿Y estáis aquí los dos solos?- dijo señalando primero a uno, y después al otro

-Si. Somos los Premios Anuales y nos... proporcionan esta sala a parte para que podamos estudiar sin que nos molesten- informó Draco

-Ya...

-¿Empezamos?- dijo Hermione. La verdad es que no sabía qué iba a escribir, pero esta Crisy era muy rara, y vete tú a saber lo que estaría pensando.

-Sí- corroboró Draco- Crisy, ven.

Hermione sacó un pergamino y lo puso en la mesa dispuesta a escribir su redacción.

Mientras, Draco le explicaba a Crisy lo que quería que le ayudase a recordar. Hermione no pudo evitar escuchar.

-¿Te acuerdas de ese parque muggle al que me llevaba mi madre?- "¿Él? ¿En un parque muggle? No puede ser posible"- pensó Hermione, extrañada

-Si, pero no sé a qué viene eso ahora.

-Apunta todo lo que recuerdes- le dio un pergamino y una pluma- Cada detalle, persona, todo.

-No te entiendo. Si me dijeses para qué lo quieres o qué es lo que quieres recordar me sería más fácil.

Draco subió a su cuarto y al momento bajó con una foto, que Hermione no consiguió ver. Se la enseñó a su prima.

-¿Te suena?

-Sí. ¿Por qué ahora?

-Porque tengo una excusa.- dijo como abatido. "¿De qué va todo eso?"

-Intentaré recordar.- sonrió

-Gracias.- se incorporó y Hermione giró la vista de golpe.

Draco se le acercó.

-Y en cuanto a ti- le dijo al oído- me acabaré enterando de lo que te ha dicho Weasley- "Creía que lo había olvidado"- Antes de que acabe el día

-Lo dudo

-Te lo aseguro.- sonrió

¿Es una amenaza?- dudaba.

-Tómatelo como quieras, te he avisado.- se incorporó- Voy a por algo de comer- anunció. Crisy asintió y seguidamente salió.

Hermione miró al vacío, intentando pensar, mientras Crisy hacía lo que Draco le había pedido.

-¿Dónde estará esa Weasley?- se preguntó mientras deambulaba por el castillo, buscándola.

No tenía ni idea de dónde podría estar, así que fue primero a ver si estaba en el Gran Comedor. Nada. ¿En la biblioteca? Tampoco, ese era el escondite de Hermione. Estuvo un buen rato dando vueltas y no la encontraba. Seguro que estaría en su Sala Común.

Cuando desistió e iba de camino a las cocinas para disimular, la vio al final de un pasillo con Luna. Se les acercó.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

Bueno, esto ha sido todo por hoy

¿Recordáis? Soy mala XDD

Bueno, ¿Qué creéis que va a pasar? Decirme...

Acepto sugerencias :)

¡¡¡¡Besitos!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola de nuevo!!!

Bueno, antes que nada os aviso que he ... pulido los otros capis porque no me agradaban mucho, por si queréis releerlos. Tenía mucha prisa en escribir todo lo que tenía en la cabeza y me precipité un poco, pero ya está arreglado.

Aquí os dejo otro cachito, que espero que os guste.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

-¡Weasley! A ti te estaba buscando- la señaló. Ginny puso cara de sorpresa. Parece que Luna no se enteraba de nada, porque seguía sonriendo pese a la cara de espanto de su amiga.

-¿A mi? ¿Y qué quieres?

-Sólo hablar- dijo, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo

-¿Conmigo?

-Sí, Weasley. Si no te importa...- miró a Luna, que entendió lo que quería y se apresuró a desaparecer.

En cuanto Luna se fue, Draco la apresó contra la pared. Sabía que no le caía bien y que intentaría huir de él. Así que, si quería sacarle algo, tendría que sujetarla.

-Bueno, Weasley, no tengo mucho tiempo, así que iré al grano.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Sólo saber lo que le has dicho a Granger- dijo tranquilo.

-¿Qué le he dicho?- no sabía muy bien a qué se refería.

-Vamos a ver, Weasley, si te lo pregunto es porque obviamente no lo sé.

-¿Y para que lo quieres saber?

-Eso es cosa mía. Así que dime...

-Uf, le he dicho tantas cosas... – le vaciló

-No juegues conmigo, ni lo intentes- dijo amenazador.- Ya sabes... después del almuerzo...

-Oh, eso- comprendió.- ¿Sabes? Si no te lo ha dicho Hermione es porque no quiere que lo sepas así que yo no te lo pienso decir.- intentó escaparse pero Draco la sujetó

-Si no hablas...

-¿Qué me vas a hacer?

-¿En serio quieres averiguarlo?- preguntó, haciéndose el incrédulo. Ginny dudaba. Quería salir de esa situación, pero eso no era cosa de él, y si no se lo decía... vete tú a saber... Pensó durante un momento y decidió que no tenía más remedio. Se lo dijo.

Él la escuchaba impasible. Su expresión no había cambiado ni un ápice, seguía tan inexpresivo como siempre, pero por dentro se revolvía. Ginny terminó de contarle.

-Vamos a ver Weasley, ¿eres estúpida o te lo haces?- dijo con voz suave, arrastrando las palabras. Ginny abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

-Eh, yo...- balbuceó

-¿Tienes algo MÁS que decir?-la cortó. Esperó. Silencio.- Está bien.- la soltó, pero ella estaba paralizada, así que no se movió.- ¿Todos los Gryffindors sois así de idiotas?- preguntó retóricamente- Ah, no, espera. Os lo volvéis al juntaros con Potter, ¿verdad? Sí, tiene que ser eso, porque yo no le encuentro otra explicación- parecía que hablaba solo- Sois los únicos en todo el colegio lo suficientemente estúpidos como para creer que todo lo que ocurre tiene que ver con Potter. Y si es paralelo, ¡no! ¡es imposible!- dijo, fingiendo horror- Así que enseguida le buscáis una relación. Si alguien tiene una cualidad, se pone al servicio de Potter, y si no es para que él la haga servir, esa persona es una inútil y no sirve para nada más.- se calló- ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Sois una secta!- dijo con asco- Espero no contagiarme- se sacudió las manos- Créeme Weasley, esto no tiene nada que ver con vuestro Dios-Potter y sus secuaces. Y si me acerco a Granger es precisamente porque, extrañamente, no la habéis contagiado.- se dio la vuelta y empezó a andar- Quién hubiese pensado que tanto tiempo encerrada en la biblioteca le serviría para algo...- se fue, murmurando

Se dirigió a las cocinas y cogió dulces y bebidas. Al poco volvió, sobresaltándolas.

-¡Cuánto has tardado! Ya pensaba que te habías perdido- dijo Crisy, en broma

-Me entretuve- dejó las cosas en la mesa- Qué Granger, ¿otro dragón?

-¿Eh?- miró su pergamino- Ah, sí, eso parece- Crisy se acercó

-Yo he visto este dragón antes- lo señaló- creo.- dudó- Dibujas muy bien- sonrió

-Gracias- le tendió el pergamino- Quédatelo si quieres

-Sí, claro. Gracias.

-Si sigues así en vez de una redacción vas a tener una pila de dibujos.- dijo Draco

-Mejor que una redacción deprimente...- estaba abatida

-¿Qué te pasa niña?- preguntó Crisy preocupada

-Nada. No importa, en serio

-Te lo acabaré sacando.

-Sí, nosotros siempre conseguimos lo que queremos.- Hermione le miró asombrada y él asintió- ¿Sabes, Crisy? Los Gryffindors tienen montada una secta...

-¿En serio?- dijo sorprendida

-Bueno, sólo es una forma de hablar- dijo quitándole importancia

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó Crisy

-Casi la hora de comer

-Oye, cielo, me tengo que ir. Tu madre y Sam me esperan para comer

-Oh, vale. ¿Vas a volver?

-Claro, Hermione y yo tenemos una conversación de mujeres pendiente. ¿Verdad?

-No creo que...

-Me lo tomo como un sí- la cortó, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió a Draco

-¿Vas a traer a Sam?

-Si quieres

-Sí- respondió al instante- ¿Lo dudabas?.

-No, pero era para ver que decías- se despidió de él- Vengo esta tarde

-Vale, adiós

-Chao- se despidió Hermione

-¿Qué? ¿Bajamos a comer?- preguntó Draco

-Vale.- se levantó. No le apetecía pensar más. No sabía como iba a salir al paso de esa tarea. Pero al instante pensó en Ginny, y se paró en seco en la puerta- ¿Sabes qué? Mejor como aquí.

-Si, yo tampoco me siento muy sociable- "¿Qué? ¿Pero de qué va?" Hermione no se lo podía creer

-Pero...

-Le decimos a los elfos que nos traigan la comida- entró otra vez y cerró la puerta, ya que Hermione no había salido

-Pero...- no sabía que decir. ¿Por qué era tan raro? Una lechuza que picaba en la ventana la sacó de sus pensamientos. Draco cogió el papel

-Es para ti- se lo dio.

_Hermione he estado pensando y, me gustaría hablar contigo sobre lo de esta mañana. Harry y Ron también quieren hablar contigo. Queremos aclarar algunas cosas. Ven a las 5 al lago._

_Ginny_

Dudó. Miró a Draco y le dio la nota, a ver si se aclaraba las ideas.

-¿Qué hago?

-¿Me lo preguntas a mí?- preguntó incrédulo, devolviéndole la nota

-Sí- "No tengo a nadie más" Pensó

-Yo te diría que no, según mi malvada mentalidad de Slytherin.- sonrió- Pero es cosa tuya. Así que...

-¿Qué?

-A ver, Granger, si en la secta de Potter pensaban por ti, eso conmigo no va a pasar. Te he dicho lo que yo haría, ahora decide tú.- tenía razón.

-¿A que hora viene tu prima?

-Me lo tomaré como un no. Si me sigues haciendo caso tendrán que re- seleccionarte y mandarte a Slytherin- se rieron- ¿Qué te apetece comer?

-Tu me contagias tu mentalidad Slytherin y yo te contagio la clausura Granger

Comieron tranquilamente y hablaron de tonterías. Todo era muy raro, era como si siempre hubiesen estado así, como si siempre hubiesen sido amigos, porque en eso parecía que se habían convertido.

Después de comer, Hermione estuvo pensando en su recuerdo y consiguió tener una ligera idea, a partir de su pesadilla. A lo mejor su madre la ayudaba a recordar. Decidió escribirle.

A eso de las 4 llegó Crisy. Hermione se levantó para saludarla. Venía con una niña.

-Hola- saludó Crisy

-Hola- contestó Hermione

-¿Tu eres Hermione?- dijo la niña, pronunciando su nombre con dificultad. Parecía que tenía unos 5 años, castaña, con el pelo corto, y los ojos azules. Se parecía a Crisy. Hermione asintió- Yo soy Sam- le estiró de la túnica para que se agachase y le dio un beso

-¿Granger?- las tres miraron a la escalera. La niña salió corriendo.

-¡Draco!- se abrazó a su cuello

-Hola preciosa- la separó un poco y le dio un beso- ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, tenía ganas de verte

-Y yo ha ti. ¡Cuánto has crecido!- dijo midiéndola.

-Sí. ¿Vives aquí?- Draco le enseñó el salón y la biblioteca que tenían. Crisy y Hermione los miraban embobadas.

Estaban tan adorables... ¿Quién hubiese pensado que ese era el "malvado" Draco Malfoy? Hermione estaba descubriendo muchas cosas buenas de él, aunque costara creerlo. En realidad no era tan... ¿superficial es la palabra? como ella creía. ¿Se portaría así sólo allí? Prefería no preguntar, por si acaso cambiaba de actitud.

Lo que parecía es que siempre era... indiferente a todo, que no le importaba nada de lo que pasase a su alrededor, ni a nadie. Que no le importaba NADA.

Pero parecía que tanto esa niña como su prima sí que le importaban. Estaba segura de que nadie se podía ni imaginar que él pudiese ser así. Él que siempre parecía de hielo. Y ella estaba teniendo la oportunidad de ver ese comportamiento

-¿Me enseñas tu habitación?

-Mírala tú. Es por ahí- señaló la escalera. Sam subió corriendo y Draco se acercó a las chicas- ¿Qué miráis?

-A ti, bobo- dijo Crisy- Es que estabas tan mono... ¿Verdad Hermione?- Hermione asintió.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo podía parecerle mono? A pesar de que él parecía diferente, ella no podía permitirse esos desvaríos. "Hermione, espavila, piensa, razona" Sintió calor en las mejillas. No quería que se diesen cuenta de que se estaba poniendo roja así que fue a sentarse a la mesa a terminar la carta para su madre. Ellos también se sentaron.

Terminó y metió la carta en un sobre, con dos fotos.

Sam bajó corriendo con un pergamino en la mano

-¡Mira que dibujo mami!- "¿Cómo? ¿Es su hija?" pensó Hermione. Se lo enseñó a Crisy

-¡Eh! Yo tengo uno. Lo ha hecho Hermione- se lo enseñó, era el dragón que había dibujado. La niña se le acercó.

-¿Me podrías hacer uno?

-Claro, pero ahora tengo que ir a la lechucería- se enseñó la carta

-¿Puedo ir contigo?- las dos miraron a Crisy

-Si Hermione quiere...

-Sí, vamos

Sam la cogió de la mano. Eso Hermione no se lo esperaba. No estaba acostumbrada a tratar con niños tan pequeños, y no sabía cómo comportarse. Pero ya se acostumbraría.

-Eh, Granger- Hermione se giró- cuídala

-Descuida

A la niña le encantó la lechucería. Se entretuvo asustando a las lechuzas mientras ella mandaba la carta.

-Venga, vamos- le dijo, Sam volvió a cogerla de la mano

-¿Vamos a merendar?

-Ahora mandamos a Malfoy a por comida

-¿A quién?

-A... Draco- le sonó muy raro decir su nombre.

•••

-¿Por qué no la llamas por su nombre?

-¿A quién?- levantó la vista

-A Hermione

-No sé, costumbre supongo- volvió a leer

-Pues podríais quitaros esa costumbre. La verdad es que para mí es un poco incómodo eso de que estéis llamándoos siempre por el apellido.- "¿A qué viene eso ahora?" pensó Draco

-Sería un poco raro, ¿no crees?

-Os acostumbraríais

-Si ella está dispuesta, cosa que dudo, yo también. Así que díselo a ella.

-Lo haré- Draco siguió leyendo

-¿Esto es todo lo que recuerdas?

-Sí, ¿te vale?

-Para la redacción sí, pero ya que estoy, voy a intentar enterarme de todo lo que pueda. Le preguntaré a mi madre

-Vale

Llegaron Hermione y Sam, que echó a correr con su madre

-¡Mami!- exclamó contenta- Había muchas lechuzas, ¿sabes? ¡Y las asusté a todas!- dijo haciendo gestos- Draco- se le acercó- ella- señaló a Hermione- ha dicho que nos vas a traer la merienda- "Madre mía, vete tú a saber cómo reacciona éste ahora"

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora soy camarero?- dijo en broma mirando a Hermione, que se había puesto roja- Está bien- le dijo a Sam- pero sólo por ti, pequeña

-¡Gracias!- le abrazó

Cuando estaba casi en la puerta, sonaron las campanadas de las 5. Draco se giró instintivamente.

-No te acerques al lago, ¿vale?- lo miró suplicante. Draco asintió y salió

-Hermione- le volvió a costar pronunciar su nombre- ¿puedo ver tu habitación?

-Sí, es por ahí- le señaló la escalera y subió.

-Oye, ¿por qué no lo llamas por su nombre?- preguntó Crisy señalando la puerta de la torre.

-¿A Malfoy?- asintió- Pues... costumbre... creo yo

-Pues desacostumbraros- Hermione se encogió de hombros.

Oyeron un grito desde la habitación de Hermione y las dos subieron corriendo, asustadas.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

¿Ya?

¿Qué os parece nuestro... "nuevo" Draco?

¿Y Hermione?

¿Y Crisy y Sam?

No sé si lo habréis notado pero me estoy ensañando un poquito con Potter & company, ya sabréis por qué

Espero que me dejéis algún review con vuestra opinión, aunque sea para decirme que no me vuelva a acercar al ordenador XDDD

Bsssssss

OKM


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno, no os quiero hacer sufrir mucho, así que aquí os dejo otro cachito

Espero que os guste ;-)

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

Al llegar, vieron a Sam en el suelo abrazada a Crookshanks. Suspiraron de alivio.

-¡Tienes un gato!- gritó

-Sí...

-Le encantan los gatos- aclaró Crisy

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Crookshanks

-Croko- cros-...- le costaba pronunciarlo- ¿Cómo?- preguntó confundida

-Em... ¿cómo te gustaría que se llamase?

-Pues... ¡Cookie!

-¿Cookie?- Crisy sonrió por la ocurrencia de su hija

-¡Sí! Parece una galleta- lo volvió a abrazar

-Pues, a partir de ahora, se llamará Cookie-Crookshanks, CC- solucionó Hermione

-¿Lo puedo bajar?

-Sí.- bajaron con Crookshanks

-Se te dan bien los niños, ¿tienes hermanos?

-Pues no, y a decir verdad nunca he... tratado con niños tan pequeños.

-Pues no lo parece.

Llegó Draco con la merienda y la dejó en la mesa. Como veía que Sam no le hacía caso, se fijó en ella

-¡Eh! ¿Qué hace mi niña con tu apestoso gato?- lo señaló

-¡No es apestoso!- dijeron Hermione y Sam al unísono

-Vale, vale, pues no es apestoso- se rindió

-¡Cookie!- exclamó cuando el gato empezó a lamerle la cara

-¿Cookie?- preguntó divertido

-Sí, le hemos cambiado el nombre- explicó Hermione

-Bueno, al menos es original

-Ven, cariño, vamos a merendar- la llamó Crisy

-Em, oye, ¿has visto a...?- empezó a preguntar Hermione

-Sí, de lejos

-Oh.- miró el reloj- ¿Y si voy?

-Bueno, si quieres que piensen que eres una débil, manipulable, que te pueden comprar con palabras bonitas y que te rindes fácilmente...

-Vale- le cortó

-Me he perdido- intervino Crisy

-¡Oye! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó Draco como si se acabase de dar cuenta

-Pues visitarte

-A eso me refiero, no se reciben visitas

-¡Ah!- la había pillado- pues...- Hermione la miraba interrogante- mañana os enteraréis.

-¡Draco! Ven a jugar conmigo- lo llamó Sam

-Te has salvado- la señaló

-Oye- Crisy se levantó- tengo que hacer unas cosas, ¿os quedáis con la niña?

-Sí- dijeron los dos

Crisy se fue. Mientras Draco seguía jugando con Sam, Hermione intentó volver a escribir su redacción, pero acabó dibujando.

A eso de la hora de cenar, Sam se le acercó

-Tengo sueño- dijo mientras se frotaba los ojos

-Tenemos que bajar a cenar Granger

-Baja tú, yo me quedo con ella, no tengo hambre

-¿Segura?

-Sí, tranquilo

-Vale. En un rato vengo Sam- ella asintió y Draco salió echándoles un último vistazo, mientras Sam arrastraba a Hermione al sofá y se sentaba.

-¿Cómo duermes?

-Túmbate- le dijo. Ella lo hizo. Sam se tumbó a su lado y se abrazó a ella.

Al poco, Sam se durmió y, al rato, Hermione no pudo evitarlo y también se durmió.

•••

Draco bajó al comedor y se sentó en su sitio en la mesa de Slytherin.

-¡Draco!- le saludó Zabini- ¿Dónde has comido?

-En la torre- miró distraídamente a la mesa de Gryffindor. Potter y Weasley le estaban observando. Si las miradas matasen...

-¡Eh! ¡Despierta!

-¿Qué?

-Que si has comido con Granger

-Sí. ¿Algún problema?- se puso a la defensiva

-No. ¿Alguna novedad?- cambió Blaise de tema. Pensó en contarle lo de Crisy, ya que era su mejor amigo, pero cambió de idea, tendría que dar demasiadas explicaciones.

-No. ¿Vosotros?

-Tampoco

"Menuda conversación más instructiva y entretenida" pensó Draco, sarcástico.

Comieron en silencio y, en cuanto terminó, se despidió y se apresuró a volver a la torre.

Cuando entró, se las encontró durmiendo en el sofá. Sonrió. Le gustaba esa imagen. Pensó en hacerles una foto

-¿Por qué no?- así tendría la excusa de enseñársela a Crisy

Subió a su cuarto y cogió la cámara. "Espero que no se despierten" Les hizo la foto y salió el flash.

-¿Eh?- Sam se despertó confundida

-Hola pequeña, ya he vuelto

-Sí- se levantó y le dio un beso

-Sch, no hagas ruido- le dijo en un susurro. Sam miró a Hermione y mientras, Draco dejó la cámara en la mesa

-¿Dónde está mamá?

-Ahora vendrá

Al momento se abrió la puerta

-Uf, siento haber tardado tanto- abrazó a su hija

-No hagas ruido- dijo Sam poniéndose un dedo en los labios, teatralmente

-¿Por qué?- preguntó susurrando. Sam señaló a Hermione.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Bajé a cenar y Granger...

-Hermione- le interrumpió

-... dijo que se quedaba con Sam porque tenía sueño y ella no tenía hambre- continuó, haciendo caso omiso de su interrupción- Y por lo visto se durmieron las dos- Crisy asintió

-Bueno, nosotras nos vamos, despídeme de Hermione

-Vale- le dio un beso

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Crisy señalando un pergamino que había en la mesa- ¡Oh! ¡Mira!- lo cogió

Era el dibujo que había estado haciendo Hermione esa tarde. Draco y Sam jugando con CC.

-Dibuja muy bien, ¿eh?- Draco asintió "¿Cómo puede ser que dibuje tan bien?"- Bueno cariño, nos vamos. Nos vemos mañana.

-Vale.- cogió a su hija en brazos y se fueron.

Draco fue a ponerse el pijama, a ver si mientras Hermione se despertaba. Intentó hacer todo el ruido posible, pero nada. "¿Qué hago?" Se acercó al sofá y la movió del hombro

-Granger- la llamó- Granger despierta

-¿Qué?- preguntó confundida, tocando el hueco de Sam, que no estaba. Se asustó y se incorporó de golpe- ¿Y Sam?

-Se la ha llevado Crisy- suspiró de alivio- Es tarde, vete a la cama.

-Estoy bien aquí- se acurrucó en el sofá

-Vale. Si te da dolor de cuello por dormir mal, a mi no me digas que te de un masaje

-Está bien- dijo resentida.- Buenas noches

A mitad de la noche, Hermione se despertó con hambre. "¿Por qué no habré ido a cenar?" Se levantó y bajó al salón. Se encontró con Draco, que estaba sentado en el sofá mirando el fuego

-¡Malfoy!

-¿Granger? ¿Qué haces despierta?

-Tengo hambre. ¿Y tú?

-Insomnio. Me lo has pegado- Hermione se rió por su comentario- ¿Un paseo?

-Mientras no nos pillen...

-Siempre puedes hacerte la enferma

Se abrigaron (por si acaso) y salieron en silencio.

Primero fueron a las cocinas a por algo de comer, y después, Hermione dijo de ir a la biblioteca. Cuando llegaron, se metió entre las estanterías. Al poco salió con un libro bastante gordo y se lo dio a Draco.

-¿Qué es?

-"_Psicología inversa aplicada en etología: nivel avanzado_"- recitó

-Em, ¿me lo puedes traducir?- preguntó confundido

-Psicología inversa para animales

-Y esto me sirve para...- la instó terminar la frase

-Para dormir. La etología es muy aburrida y si le sumamos que el libro es nivel avanzado y tiene mucho vocabulario técnico difícil... No te enteras, te aburres y te duermes- concluyó

-¿En serio?- Hermione asintió

-Relájate e intenta pensar que sí lo entiendes. Es mano de santo

-¿De dónde lo has sacado?- le dio varias vueltas al libro, inspeccionándolo

-De la sección de literatura muggle.

-Nunca imaginé que te oiría decir algo así de un libro- dijo, incrédulo

-Hay cosas interesantes, pero este libro en concreto no es una de ellas. Vamos, nadie notará que lo has cogido.

Cogieron las cosas y volvieron a la torre. Estuvieron a punto de que la gata de Filch, la Sra. Norris, los pillase. Se salvaron por los pelos porque estaban cerca de la torre.

-Bueno, me voy a leer a ver si me duermo

-Suerte

Al final se consiguieron dormir.

•••

-¡Malfoy!- le llamó Hermione desde la escalera

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Draco, bajando la escalera adormecido

-Mira- señaló el tablón

_Horario de actividades para esta semana_

_Para empezar, hemos de avisar a todos los alumnos de que no habrá clases por las tarde ya que se realizarán las actividades._

_El tema del baile de esta semana (no sabemos seguro si habrá más bailes) será un Carnaval Veneciano._

_Las actividades serán realizadas en el Gran Comedor, que será acondicionado especialmente para la ocasión. Todos los alumnos han de acudir allí a la hora indicada._

_Los horario y las actividades a realizar durante esta semana son los siguientes:_

_Lunes: 16:00. Diseño y dibujo de los bocetos de los disfraces para el Carnaval Veneciano._

_Martes: 16:00 / Miércoles. 16:00. Confección de los disfraces_

_Jueves: 16:30. En el lago. Natación._

_Viernes: 16:00. Clases de baile para el Carnaval Veneciano (opcionales)_

_Sábado: 10:00 – 13:00; 16:00 – 20:00. adornar el Gran Comedor con motivos para el Carnaval Veneciano._

_Si surge alguna duda de vital importancia o alguna sugerencia, rogamos se dirijan a los jefes de sus casas_

_Esperamos vuestra colaboración._

-Lo habrán colgado por la noche- dijo Hermione mientras Draco bostezaba

-¿En serio pretenden que bailemos?

-¿Y eso te preocupa? ¡Me voy a morir!

-¿Por qué?

-Me ahogaré...

-Pues ponte un flotador muggle

-Muy gracioso

-Como quieras. ¿Me puedo volver a la cama?

-No, tenemos que bajar a desayunar

-No tengo hambre

-Yo tampoco

-Tú si tienes hambre, y vas a bajar a desayunar

-¿Me vas a obligar?- se puso chula

-Mmmmm, pues sí, buena idea Granger

La dejó con la palabra en la boca y subió a arreglarse. Al rato bajó.

-Granger- señaló amenazadoramente la puerta

-Pero...- la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella hasta sacarla de la torre

-Ni peros ni nada, delante de mí- Hermione empezó a andar, pero cambió de idea.

Se giró bruscamente y se chocó contra Draco, que la sujetó de los brazos cuando intentó escaparte.

-¿Y tú eres una Gryffindor?- preguntó sarcástico- Yo creía que los Gryffindors eran valientes, o eso nos hacen creer a los demás.

-Sí que soy Gryffindor, y no vas a conseguir herir mi orgullo- se cruzó de brazos

-Lo perdiste hace mucho tiempo- dijo soltándola, empezando a andar y dejándola atrás. Ella se apresuró a seguirlo

-¿Cuándo exactamente?

-Oh, poco a poco. La verdad es que no creo que fuese muy culpa tuya. Más bien de Potter y Weasley- apretó el paso

-Son mis amigos- dijo agachando la cabeza mientras empezaba a andar más rápido para alcanzarle- Pero no quiero verles. ¿Quién me culpa?

-Nadie, es normal que no te quieras acercar a ellos.

-Tú no me entiendes

-Sí te entiendo. Es culpa de ellos. Con amigos así, ¿para qué están los enemigos?- se señaló

-Para pelearse- dijo segura

-Obvio, ¿para algo más?

-Supongo. ¿Para qué crees tú que sirven?

-Para darte de comer, por ejemplo- se paró y señaló la puerta- Hemos llegado- sonrió ante la boca abierta de Hermione

-Algún día conseguiré que dejes de hacer conmigo lo que quieras- se cruzó de brazos enfadada mientras él la empujaba para entrar

-Estoy deseando ver ese día- dijo sarcástico

Cuando entraron, Hermione intentó buscar con la mirada un sitio en su mesa alejado de sus amigos, pero no había. McGonagall se les acercó con paso rápido.

-Han tardado mucho. Tengo que comunicarles una cosa- señaló la mesa de los profesores y vieron una mesa al lado, con dos sillas- A partir de ahora, se sentarán allí. Queremos que den ejemplo de convivencia y esta es la mejor manera. No quiero que nos salgan problemas entre casas ahora. ¿De acuerdo?

-Sin problemas- McGonagall volvió a su sitio- ¿Ves Granger? Todo solucionado- empezó a andar en dirección a su nueva mesa. Hermione le siguió con la cabeza agachada intentando no mirar a la mesa de Gryffindor, sintiendo las miradas de sus amigos clavadas en su nuca. Se sentaron y empezaron a comer.

-¡Atención!- llamó Dumbledore- Por fin ha llegado la nueva profesora de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras- la señaló y se puso en pie. Draco y Hermione estaban anonadados- Ella es Chrisoula Gavin. Espero que la traten bien como al resto de los profesores.

Se abrieron las puertas y una niña entró corriendo, huyendo de Hagrid (de broma), que no conseguía alcanzarla. Iba hacia la mesa de los profesores pero cuando vio a Draco y a Hermione cambió de dirección y se dirigió a ellos. Como Hermione era la que estaba más cerca se tiró a sus brazos.

-¡Mya!- exclamó. Draco y Hermione se pusieron blancos.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

Espero no haberos defraudado con el grito de Sam.

Y... ¿Por qué se habrán puesto blancos? O.O

Crisy, profe!!!!!

Y bueno, algún cambio de rutina tendrán que tener jejeje

Este capi es más larguito porque el siguiente será súper-corto, y muy especial

Pero tendréis que esperar, no puedo ser tan buena jejejeje

Bsssssss, y espero que me dejéis reviews

OKM


	6. Chapter 6

Aquí os dejo el siguiente capi

Tenéis ya hora con el psicólogo?? XDDD

Disfrutarlo

Bsssssss

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

**FLASHBACK HERMIONE**

_Lo veía todo azul, agua. Se hundía. Lo único que oía eran gritos._

_-¡Mya!- la llamaban, pero ella no podía ir._

_Él intentó rescatarla. Se zambulló en el agua. Consiguió alcanzarla y la cogió de la muñeca pero era muy pequeño y no tenía fuerzas. No podía subirla y se estaba hundiendo con ella._

_Todo negro._

_•••_

_El aire golpeó su cara violentamente. Abrió los ojos y respiró. Su madre estaba en frente de ella, que se incorporó de golpe, buscándolo. Estaba con su madre, rodeado con una manta. Con ella._

_•••_

_No se lo podía creer. No lo volvería a ver, estaba segura. Se lo habían llevado a otra ciudad a vivir, por trabajo de su padre, y ella se había quedado sola._

_Le habían dicho que volvería a visitarla, pero no se lo creía. Ni siquiera le habían dejado despedirse._

_No paraba de llorar, encerrada en su habitación._

_-Mya- llamó su madre a la puerta, entró_

_-¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!- gritó furiosa_

_-Hermione, por favor, tienes que salir_

_-¡¿PARA QUÉ?!_

_-No es bueno quedarse encerrada. Yo también los echo de menos._

_-¡DÉJAME!_

_Le dio un beso en la frente y se fue._

_Aún podía recordar su voz. Cuando la llamaba, sólo él, Mya. Nadie más. Nunca más. Su recuerdo, que con el tiempo se borraría, y sólo dos fotos y un colgante. Miró su vestido, colgado en la puerta del armario. Nunca se lo volvería a poner. _

_Siguió llorando hasta que se durmió._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

•••

**FLASHBACK DRACO**

_-¿Qué?- no se lo podía creer._

_-Lo siento Draco, pero no hay más remedio. Tu padre va a estar más tiempo con nosotros y no podemos ponerlas en peligro. Si se enterase... Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?- Narcissa intentaba explicarle a su hijo la situación_

_-Sí- no quería llorar. Agachó al cabeza_

_-Aprovecha el tiempo que te queda. Despídete de ella, sin decirle que te vas. No sabemos cómo va a reaccionar, así que será mejor que se lo diga su madre, ¿vale?- asintió_

_•••_

_Cumplía 6 años. Se suponía que tenía que ser un día feliz. En el mismo parque muggle de siempre, con los niños con los que jugaba todos los días, tarta, regalos... Y la última vez que la vería. _

_No se separó de ella en todo el día. Como siempre. Su regalo fue el mejor. Un dragón de peluche, azul y verde. _

_Poco a poco fue avanzando la tarde y la gente se fue yendo. Ellas se acercaron._

_-Nos vamos- dijo su madre_

_-Hasta luego- las madres se despidieron. Él se le acercó._

_-Mya.- le dio una cajita de terciopelo rojo- __Nunca me olvides__- la abrazó tan fuerte que la dejó sin respiración_

_-Nunca podría olvidarte- sonrió. Abrió la cajita. Era un colgante, una estrella de cristal (Swarovski, obviamente) - Gracias- dijo abriendo mucho los ojos_

_-Vamos- su madre la cogió de la mano_

_-Te quiero- le dijo, con voz débil, antes de que la arrastrasen lejos de él. Nunca se lo volvería a decir a nadie._

_-Yo también te quiero.- dijo con una sonrisa cálida y los ojos brillantes. Quería recordarla siempre así- Hasta mañana- se despidió, con la cajita fuertemente cogida en su pequeña mano_

_-Adiós- agachó la cabeza y se fue con su madre a su casa._

_Le odiaba. Siempre le odiaría. A su padre, por obligarle a despedirse de ella. Para siempre._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

Ya sé lo que estáis pensando: ¿Quedamos y nos vamos a Benidorm a matarla?

Sé que es corto, y no es gran cosa, pero es especial, porque ya sabéis por donde van los tiros (supongo que lo habréis deducido, me llegó un review que sí, y sin este capi)

Y bueno, si no fuese porque tengo visita, sí, os invitaría encantada (ahí esta la doble intención, tengo visita y tardaré, de verdad que lo siento, lo intentaré, ok??)

No sé que mas, que espero que os haya gustado y que me mandéis muchos cometarios porque penséis que me los merezca (aunque sea para mandarme patadas virtuales XDDD)

Y que los reviews, se los contesto a cada uno el suyo, pero si queréis que los conteste aquí, a partir de ahora lo haré, decirme ;-)

Bsssssssss

OKM


	7. Chapter 7

Hola!!!

¿Qué tal? ¿Os duran las uñas?

Vale, a lo mejor no es para tanto... a lo mejor soy yo a la que casi le da algo cuando lo escribí... XDDD

Bueno, aquí tenéis la continuación.

Espero que os guste.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

- ¡Hermione!- exclamó Crisy apurada, recogiendo a su hija. Despertó- Espero que no te importe que le haya dicho que te llame así, es que le cuesta mucho pronunciar tu nombre

- N-no, claro- intentó sonreír

- ¡Oh! Y tenemos una pequeña invitada más- dijo Dumbledore, divertido, mientras Hagrid recuperaba el aire después de la carrera para alcanzar a Sam.

Todos miraban con curiosidad a la niña. "¿Por qué se habría acercado así a Hermione?" La sirena sonó, empezaban las clases. La gente se apresuró a salir.

- ¡Draco!- lo llamó Sam. Él la cogió en brazos mientras se despejaba.

- La Sra. Pomfrey se ha ofrecido a cuidar de ella mientras estés dando clase, está encantada- dijo Dumbledore, acercándose a ellos.

- Gracias, espero no causar muchos problemas

- De eso nada, mujer

- ¿La llevo con la Sra. Pomfrey?- preguntó Draco.

- Sí, gracias. Me voy que no quiero llegar tarde a mi primera clase- se despidió y se fue. Draco empezó a andar con Sam en brazos

- ¡Mya!- la llamó

- ¿Qu-qué?- No le hacía mucha gracia que la llamase así "¿Quién la culpa? Sólo es una niña"

- ¿Vienes conmigo?

- Claro- los siguió.

- No tardéis- les dijo Hagrid, saliendo del Gran Comedor.

Llegaron a la enfermería y dejaron a Sam.

- No quiero, me quiero quedar contigo- empezó a llorar, agarrándose a la túnica de Draco

- Te vas a aburrir, cielo. Además, aquí estarás mejor y vas a estar jugando con la Sra. Pomfrey

- ¡Mya!

- Sam, tienes que quedarte, tenemos que dar clase. Luego vendremos a verte

- ¿Sí?- dejaba de llorar poco a poco

- Sí- corroboró Draco. Se acercó a su oído.- Si me prometes que te vas a quedar aquí todos los días y vas a ser buena, te daré el regalo que tengo para ti.

- ¿Tienes un regalo para mí?

- Sí, y si te portas bien, te lo daré esta tarde para que puedas jugar con él. Pero me tienes que prometer que vas a hacer caso siempre.

- Te lo prometo- le abrazó. Empezó a salir- ¡Mya!- la llamó. Hermione se acercó y le dio un beso.

Se dirigían a los jardines. Tenían Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas

- No tienes ningún regalo- dijo Hermione

- Sí que lo tengo

- ¿En serio?

- Sí

- Y... ¿qué es?

- Ahhhh, tendrás que esperar a que se lo de a Sam

- Pero no se lo voy a decir

- Lo siento- Hermione soltó un gruñido, como una niña pequeña. Draco sonrió, le encantaba hacerla rabiar.

Terminaron el camino en silencio.

- Habéis tardado mucho- les recriminó Hagrid

- Sam- dijeron los dos a la vez. Se miraron.

- No se quería quedar- explicó Draco. Hagrid asintió.

- Pues a mí que no me la dejen más.- se rieron- Hacer ronda por aquí a ver si necesitan ayuda.

- No creo que...- Hagrid se fue

- Vamos Granger, no muerden- miró a Harry y Ron.

- Puedes... ¿puedes ir tú con ellos?

- A mí si me muerden

- Les envenenas y ya está, ¿no eres una serpiente?

- Ya te gustaría a ti.

- La verdad es que sí

Empezaron a dar vueltas. Hermione intentó no acercarse a Harry y Ron. Se pasó casi toda la clase ayudando a Neville, mientras Draco vigilaba a los demás.

Sonó la sirena.

- Pociones- Draco se frotó las manos

- Lo estoy deseando- dijo Hermione sarcástica- Oye, no me encuentro bien, voy a ver si en esta clase se me pasa un poco.

- ¿No vas a venir a Pociones?

- No, me da igual que me ponga falta- echó a andar

- ¿Y a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras?- la siguió

- Espero no perdérmela.

- Vale. Mejórate- "Yo también necesito un descanso"

La verdad es que a Draco tampoco le apetecía hacer de alumno perfecto para Snape en ese preciso momento.

Hermione llegó a su Sala Común y se echó en el sofá. Respiró hondo.

**FLASHBACK**

- _¿Te gusta este vestido?- señaló uno del escaparate_

- _¿Rosa? No, no nos gusta el rosa_

- _Vale- se resignó- Cualquiera pensaría que tienes doble personalidad. ¿Y ese?_

- _Mmmmm, no_

- _¿Qué problema hay con ese?_

- _Parque, barro, cumpleaños, tarta de chocolate... ¡Estaría todo el rato pendiente de no mancharme!_

- _Hija, si hablas así con cinco años no me quiero imaginar cuando tengas 15-Hermione levantó la barbilla orgullosa._

_Estuvieron dando vueltas un buen rato más. _

- _Hermione..._

- _¿Qué?_

- _¿No te decides?- pero Hermione no la escuchaba. _

_Se acercó a un escaparate, embobada, mirando un vestido._

- _Ese- dijo señalándolo. Era azul (entre claro y oscuro), a media pierna, con un lazo en la cintura, escote de pico, de tirantes finos y una rosa blanca bordada en el lado izquierdo.- ¿Tu crees que le gustará?_

- _Estoy segura_

- _Ahora a por el regalo- dijo Hermione cuando salieron de comprar el vestido_

- _Espero no tener que recorrerme el resto de Londres para encontrar el regalo_

- _Sé lo que quiero. Falta encontrarlo._

_Estuvieron como media hora más dando vueltas hasta que lo encontraron._

- _Estoy deseando que llegue mañana- su madre sólo asintió_

- _Venga, vamos a casa que ya es tarde_

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Se secó las lágrimas. "Mierda. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no... nunca?" Dolía, y mucho, acordarse de todo eso. Estaba segura de que había sido su culpa.

Subió a su habitación y rebuscó hasta encontrar una caja de madera. La abrió. Lo primero que hizo fue coger la cajita de terciopelo rojo y metérsela en el bolsillo. Estuvo mirando las cosas que tenía en la caja. Hacía mucho que no la abría. Habían muchos papeles, dibujos, hojas de libreta arrancadas, pétalos de flores, fotos... Cogió un trozo de pergamino y un bote de tinta.

_Mamá, mira a ver si me puedes mandar el vestido del cumpleaños. Y las fotos que te mandé. _

_Besos_

_Hermione_

La dobló y se la metió en el bolsillo con la cajita. Al ir a levantarse del suelo, volcó el bote y se manchó manos de tinta roja.

- Genial, lo que me faltaba.

Fue a mandar la carta. Sonó la sirena y se apresuró a salir.

• • •

"Qué aburrimiento de clase. Snape está perdiendo facultades" pensó Draco a punto de dormirse por tercera vez. Miró el reloj, sólo había pasado un minuto desde la última vez que lo había mirado. "A la próxima me voy yo"

- Señor Malfoy- se incorporó de golpe- ¿Es usted tan amable de acompañar al señor Longbottom a la enfermería?- Draco asintió, se acercó a Neville y lo cogió del hombro. Estaba rojo y tenía la nariz hinchada.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- Snape se le quedó mirando raro, se supone que tenía que saber lo que había pasado- Oh, sí, claro- se apresuró a salir.

Hicieron el camino en silencio, ya que a uno no le apetecía hablar y el otro no podía.

- ¡Draco!- se acercó corriendo Sam, mientras la Sra. Pomfrey atendía a Neville.

- Hola cielo. Tengo que volver a clase. Luego comemos juntos, ¿vale?-Sam asintió, le dio un beso y se fue.

Sonó la sirena. Draco alzó las manos al cielo

- ¡Milagro!

- Un poco teatrero, ¿no crees?- bajó las manos de golpe- Podría haberte visto cualquiera

- Pues menos mal que eso no ha pasado, ¿verdad?

- ¿Eso significa que yo no soy nadie?- levantó una ceja

- No eres cualquiera. Eres... tú- se encogió de hombros.

Se sentía tan expuesto cuando estaba con ella. No podía calificarla, ahora no era su enemiga pero... Y cuando estaba Sam no podía mantener esa careta que hacía tiempo había a empezado a perder cuando estaba con ella. Ya no valía nada, no podía fingir. No quería fingir más, no con ella. "¿Por qué?" Porque estaba seguro de que no había razones para fingir. Porque él confiaba en su madre y ella nunca le había puesto en contra de los "sangre-sucia". Sólo su padre, y hacía años que hacía ver que le hacía caso, que podía ser como una marioneta para él, que podía moldearlo a su imagen y semejanza. Pero en realidad nunca había sido así. Su madre fue su tabla de salvamento para no creer en las tonterías que decía su padre. Pero todo el mundo quería creer que él era como Lucius y no tenía más remedio que hacerlo ver. Estar siempre pendiente de que no se le escapase ni un solo detalle que pudiese... descubrirlo. Y ahora pasaba de todos completamente. Ya no fingía, no hacía nada. Se había cansado y con la única persona con la que trataba no tenía que ocultarse. Lo único que esperaba es que no fuese por ahí diciéndoselo a todo el mundo. No sabía por qué, pero podría decirse que confiaba en ella.

- Mmmmm, me lo tomaré como un cumplido- sonrió.

- ¿Eso es sangre?- le señaló la mano, preocupado

- No, es tinta- se restregó. Parecía preocupado.

Ya no tenía a nadie que se preocupase por ella. No hablaba con sus amigos porque no confiaban en ella. Ella los había seguido ciegamente y ahora ellos... maldita sea, ¿es que no podían confiar en ella? Era la buja más inteligente de Hogwarts, ¿podían tener razones para dudar de ella? ¡No debían! Pero lo hacían. ¿O dudaban de Draco? Si les dijese cómo era en realidad, cómo le había visto ella, no la creerían. Porque ella estaba segura de que él ya no fingía. Porque estaba segura de que su comportamiento de todos estos años había sido una careta. De que nunca había sido como pretendía que lo viesen. Porque Sam confiaba en él, y con los niños pequeños no se juega, no de esa manera, no se lo merecen. Sus amigos nunca la comprenderían. Y la verdad es que ese descubrimiento prefería guardárselo para ella. No se merecían saberlo, y no lo creerían, así que no les daría más razones para que se metiesen con él. No lo descubriría.

Inconscientemente metió la mano en el bolsillo y apretó la cajita.

- ¿Vamos a clase?

- Sí, claro- empezaron a andar- ¿Ha notado Snape mi ausencia?

- Me parece que no mucho.

Llegaron y se sentaron en primera fila.

- ¿Estás mejor?- asintió- Ha sido la peor clase de Pociones de toda mi vida.- dijo dejándose caer en la mesa. Hermione abrió desmesuradamente los ojos- ¿Qué? A la próxima me escapo yo

- Qué remedio... me tocará cargar con Snape

- Buenos días a todos

- Buenos días Srta. Gavin- contestaron los alumnos

- Bueno, antes que nada espero que nos adaptemos todos bien a estas clases. Me he incorporado tarde porque algunos profesores tenían serias dudas sobre mis capacidades para enseñar. –silencio- Para empezar, os voy a pasar un test para saber lo que os han enseñado de la asignatura. La última hoja está en blanco. Quiero que escribáis algo sobre vosotros para que os conozca más. –silencio- ¿De acuerdo?

- Sí- dijeron todos.

Repartió los tests y los alumnos empezaron a mirarlos.

- ¿Alguna pregunta?- Pansy levantó la mano- ¿Sí? ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Pansy Parkinson. Esa niña, la que entró en el comedor esta mañana, ¿es su hija?- Draco la fulminó con la mirada

- Sí

- ¿No es usted muy joven para tener hijos?- se extrañó Parvati

- Y tú eres...

- Parvati Patil

- Bueno, mi vida personal no es asunto vuestro, espero que haya quedado claro- asintieron

- ¿Alguna pregunta sobre el test?- silencio- De acuerdo, empezar.

Para Hermione y Draco el test era sencillísimo, y lo acabaron en nada.

- Toma- se lo entregó

- No has escrito nada sobre ti

- ¿Qué hay que no sepas?

- Muchas cosas, escribe- se lo devolvió.

Se les habían quedado todos mirando con curiosidad

- ¿Algún problema?- inquirió Crisy. Las cabezas se agacharon.

Hermione hacía ya un rato que estaba rayando su hoja.

- ¿Qué haces?- preguntó Draco

- ¿Te aburres?

- Sí.

Hermione estaba dibujando. De vez en cuando, Draco se asomaba a mirar cómo iba su dibujo.

- ¿Y eso de ahí?- preguntó señalando el dibujo

- Tu cabeza.

- Yo no soy tan cabezón- se hizo el ofendido

- Puede que físicamente no...

- ¿Qué has querido decir?

- Silencio- les regañó Crisy. Agacharon la cabeza- Quedan 5 minutos para que suene la sirena, ir acabando.

Draco y Hermione se lo entregaron.

- ¿Podemos salir?

- Sí, Draco. Hermione, quiero hablar contigo- asintió

Volvió a sentarse en su sitio y cuando todos salieron, Crisy se le acercó.

- ¿Te sientes bien?

- Sí- dijo rápidamente

- ¿Seguro?

- Sí. ¿No lo parece?

- Me he enterado de que te has saltado la clase de antes

- Sí, pero ya me encuentro mejor

- Me alegro. Bonito dibujo.- lo miró. Era ella sentada en la mesa del profesor.- ¿Y esa cabeza?

- De Malfoy- Crisy estalló a reír- ¿Te hace gracia?- Hermione estaba sorprendida

- Sí. ¿Tienes más dibujos?

- Unos cuantos, pero los tengo metidos en libros y muchos no sé dónde están

- Aum.- se quedó pensativa- Oye, si necesitas hablar de algo, lo que sea, aunque te parezca una tontería, puedes hablar conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?

- Sí, gracias- salieron

- ¿Vas a por Sam?- preguntó Crisy "A ver que excusa le pongo"

- Vale, nos vemos en la comida- giró en la esquina "Qué fácil, ¿no?" pensó Crisy

Hermione volvió a meter la mano en el bolsillo y esta vez sacó la cajita. La abrió. Miró la estrella y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, que no dejó salir porque se estaba acercando a la enfermería. Se puso el colgante y guardó la cajita.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

¿Ya?

Aquí mi desvarío.

MOMENTAZO!!! "_Qué aburrimiento de clase. Snape está perdiendo facultades" _XDDDD

Espero que os haya gustado el capi, no es gran cosa, pero bueno.

Besosssssssssssssssssssss


	8. Chapter 8

Bueno, aquí tenéis la continuación.

Espero que os guste.

Si os perdéis, leer el final de la anterior jejeje

Besos

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

- ¿Sam?- la aludida se levantó de un salto

- ¡Mya!- cerró los ojos con fuerza y sonrió- ¿Y Draco?

- No lo sé, estará en el comedor. Vamos

Sam se despidió de la Sra. Pomfrey y salió con Hermione.

El Gran Comedor se estaba llenando de gente, que se giraban a mirarla según avanzaba hacia la mesa de los profesores, con Sam de la mano.

Qué casualidad, que habían puesto una tercera silla en la mesa que tenía que compartir con Draco.

Sentó a Sam en la silla de en medio y se sentó a su lado. La gente terminó de llegar y apareció la comida

- ¿Y Draco?

- No lo sé, cielo

- ¿Y mi madre?

- Tampoco lo sé- "¿Dónde se habrán metido?"- Ahora vendrán

Empezaron a comer.

Al poco, se abrieron las puertas y Crisy y Draco entraron. Sam sonrió. Estuvo a punto de salir corriendo pero Hermione la sujetó.

- ¿Dónde estabas?- le preguntó Sam a Draco cuando se sentó, mientras le daba un beso

- Le estaba escribiendo a mi madre. Me encontré a Crisy cuando venía para acá.

- ¿Cuándo me darás mi regalo?

- Después de comer.

- Yo casi he terminando de comer- señaló su plato

- Cuando termine de comer yo- sonrió, pero Sam se cruzó de brazos.

- No es justo

- Vete acostumbrando- le dijo Hermione

- ¡Eh!- exclamó ofendido

- Sólo digo la verdad- aclaró

- No es justo- se quejó ahora él

- ¿Quieres que te recuerde lo que me has torturado todos estos años?- él negó con la cabeza- Pues calla y come

Terminaron de comer en silencio. Sam muy rápido y Draco muy despacio.

- ¿Vamos?- preguntó Sam ansiosa cuando Draco terminó de comer

- ¿No me dejas reposar la comida?

- ¡No!- se levantó y le estiró del brazo, para hacerle andar. Él se dejaba arrastrar- ¡Mya, ven!- Hermione se sorprendió. Se levantó de golpe y los siguió mientras, como siempre, todos les miraban.

Al ver que se iba, Crisy también se levantó y los siguió.

- ¿A dónde vais?- preguntó cuando les alcanzó

- Draco tiene un regalo para mí

- ¿En serio?- se extrañó

- A mi también me cuesta creerlo- corroboró Hermione

- ¿Tan mala persona creéis que soy?

- No es eso, cielo, es que...

- ¿Qué?

- Pues... Hermione, ayuda

- Bueno, yo precisamente no es que crea que seas muy generoso

- Pero eso es porque no me conoces

- Pero Crisy sí, así que no sé de que se extraña

- Pues que pensaba que ibas a guardar ESE regalo para una ocasión más especial- dijo en voz baja para que Sam no la oyese. "Así que ya lo tenía" pensó Hermione

- Me apetece dárselo, sólo eso. No es bueno que esté acumulando polvo. Además, me ha prometido que si se lo doy se portará bien. No quiero que tengas problemas porque Sam no se adapte, y así, se entretiene.

- Mmmm, demasiadas buenas intenciones, ¿no crees Hermione?

- ¡Ya vale!- estalló- ¿Tan mala persona soy? ¿Tanto cuesta creer que pueda hacer algo bueno?- se pararon- Decirme la verdad

- No, cielo, sólo era una broma- aclaró Crisy. Miraron a Hermione, que asintió.

- Creo que Granger no está de acuerdo

- Tú lo has dicho, no te conozco, así que no opino

Siguieron el camino en silencio. Cuando llegaron, Draco le dio el regalo a Sam.

- ¿Dónde vas?- preguntó Crisy mientras veía su nunca desaparecer por la puerta, que cerró de un portazo. No obtuvo respuesta- Creo que se ha enfadado- Hermione asintió.

Sam desenvolvió el papel y abrió la caja. Era un cofre, que tenía una chapita con su nombre grabado. SAMARA G.

- Ten cuidado- le advirtió su madre

Levantó la tapa poco a poco. Hermione tenía ganas de saber lo que era. Abrió la boca, sorprendida al ver lo que había. Levantó la vista y buscó a Draco, pero no estaba.

- ¿Do- dónde está?- balbuceó, volviendo a mirar dentro del cofre

- Se ha ido, ya volverá

- ¿Qué es?- preguntó Hermione, curiosa.

Sam le dio la vuelta al cofre para que lo viera Hermione, quién abrió la boca sorprendida, igual que Sam. Señaló el cofre, y señaló a Sam

- Es... igual que tú- Sam asintió y la sacó del cofre con cuidado. Era una muñeca de porcelana, idéntica a Sam. Llevaba un vestido rojo y blanco, y una capa y unos zapatos también rojos.

- Es preciosa- exclamó Sam, abrazando a la muñeca

Hermione estaba muy sorprendida. La verdad es que había sido un detalle. Podía haberle regalado una muñeca cualquiera, pero era igual que Sam.

A Sam le brillaban los ojos, mientras que, con mucho cuidado, inspeccionaba el cofre y la muñeca. Hermione se llevó la mano al cuello y tocó su colgante.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Las... 15:30

- Voy a ver que tal van los preparativos para el taller- salió de la Sala Común.

"¿A dónde voy?" se preguntó al ver que sus pies la habían dirigido hacia el patio. Empezó a andar más lentamente, paseando, disfrutando del aire de noviembre. Rodeó la fuente y se sentó en el borde. Dio un vistazo rápido a su alrededor. Había unos cuantos Slytherin que la miraban mal, pero nada fuera de lo común. Estuvo un rato pensando. Más cosas nuevas de las que pensar, más nuevos comportamientos de Draco que no conocía. Estaba realmente sorprendida. Aunque no lo parecía, era humano. Miró su reloj. Quedaban 15 minutos para el taller. Se levantó y empezó a pasear de vuelta al castillo. Nada más doblar una esquina, se encontró con Harry, Ron y Ginny. Se apresuró a dar media vuelta

- ¡Hermione!- la alcanzaron y la sujetaron de la muñeca. Se giró derrotada

- Hr- Qué

- G- No viniste ayer- le dijo Ginny

- Hr- Lo sé

- H- Seguro que te comió la cabeza Malfoy- atacó Harry. Se giró para irse pero la sujetaron

- R- ¿Por qué le defiendes?- preguntó Ron

- Hr- ¡Ni siquiera he abierto la boca!

- H- Pero lo estabas pensando

- Hr- ¿Ahora lees la mente?- se quedaron callados

- G- Si lo haces para fastidiarnos no tiene gracia

- Hr- No sois el centro del mundo- silencio otra vez

- H- Hermione, recapacita

- Hr- ¿Por qué no me dejáis en paz?

- R- Porque no tienes razón- intentó irse otra vez pero no la dejaron

- Hr- ¿Tanto os cuesta dejarme en paz?

- R- Sí mientras te estés equivocando

- H- ¿Desde cuando has cambiado tanto?

- Hr- Para vosotros, desde que no estáis de acuerdo con lo que hago porque no os conviene

- G- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan ingenua de creer que ha cambiado?

- Hr- A lo mejor lleváis razón y no a cambiado- sonrieron- A lo mejor siempre ha sido así pero no lo sabíamos- se les borraron las sonrisas

- R- Así ¿cómo?

- Hr- Como vosotros no queréis creer que pueda ser

- H- Hermione, por favor, recapacita

- Hr- No quiero- Se giró y consiguió irse.

Quedaban 5 minutos, así que fue yendo al Gran Comedor. Ya había algo de gente cogiendo sitio, así que se sentó ella también, en una mesa apartada.

En poco más de 5 minutos se llenó el comedor, pero Draco no aparecía. "¿Siempre que se enfada se evapora?" Los alumnos tomaron asiento y se fue haciendo el silencio, aguardando a que apareciese alguien, ya que no sabían lo que tenían que hacer.

Al momento entró Dumbledore, seguido de... ¿Madame Malkin? Claro, en parte era obvio, ya que ¿quién mejor para diseñar y coser trajes? Avanzaron los dos hasta el estrado en el que seguía la mesa de los profesores.

- Bueno, supongo que todos habréis reconocido a Madame Malkin. Ella, muy amablemente, se ha ofrecido a ayudarnos con el dibujo y la confección de los disfraces para el Carnaval Veneciano. Os dejo con ella, espero que la tratéis bien.

- Bueno, antes que nada quiero que penséis bien cómo os gustaría que fuese vuestro disfraz, tanto forma, como color.- explicó cuando Dumbledore salió del comedor y los dejó con ella.- Así, a la hora de dibujarlo, lo tendréis más claro. Os dejo unos minutos para que lo penséis.

Hermione pensó en su traje. Un corpiño blanco con bordados en azul claro, la falda azul con puntilla blanca y las típicas enaguas para hacer abultado el vestido. Mangas azules hasta debajo del codo terminadas en un volante blanco. (no sé si me explico)

- Bien, ahora empezar a dibujar- dijo cuando pasaron unos cinco minutos- Si tenéis algún problema, no dudéis en acercaros aquí a preguntar. Tenéis pergaminos, plumas y tinta debajo de las mesas. (como las bandejas de las mesas de las escuelas)

Los alumnos sacaron los pergaminos y las plumas y empezaron a dibujar, algunos, al menos, a intentarlo.

Hermione echó un vistazo rápido por el Gran Comedor, y localizó a Harry, Ginny y Ron, que la miraban con intención de atarla para poder hablar con ella. Los ignoró.

Empezó a dibujar. Al rato sintió movimiento a su lado.

- Oye, Granger, ¿le ha gustado el regalo a Sam?- preguntó preocupado. Hermione sonrió.

- Sí, le ha encantado- le miró- La verdad es que ha sido un detalle. ¿Dónde estabas?

- Paseando- dijo mientras se sentaba

Había aprendido a calmar su furia, rabia... a calmarse cuando estaba enfadado, estando solo. Se podía pasar horas encerrado, tirando una pelota a la pared en vez de... por ejemplo... destrozar algo, que sin duda hubiese sido mucho mas efectivo para calmarse. Y había "aprendido" gracias a su padre, ya que tenía que calmarse para no gritarle y montarle una escena cuando se calentaba. Pero al final había conseguido calmarse así y montarle escenas a nadie. Usaba este "truco" muy a menudo, cuando algo no le salía bien, o simplemente cuando quería descargarse. Estaba acostumbrándose mucho y a veces no era tan efectivo, tendría que empezar a buscar otra cosa.

Cogió un pergamino y empezó a dibujar.

- ¡Dios, soy un negado!- arrugó el papel y lo tiró lejos, operación que repetía por tercera vez. El suelo del comedor se llenaba de bolas de papel arrugadas, y por el techo volaban las de los desesperados.

- Tranquilo- dijo Hermione mientras se reía- Cuando acabe el mío, si quieres, te ayudo

- Gracias- se recostó en la silla

Recorrió con la vista el comedor. Harry y Ron no paraban de mirarle mientras que Ginny, en vano, intentaba llamar la atención de sus amigos. Dibujó una sonrisa de satisfacción al saber que su molestia la causaba él y no podían ponerle remedio. O al menos eso esperaba.

- Ya está- lo llamó Hermione y apartó su dibujo- ¿Cómo lo quieres?

Estuvieron un rato dibujándolo. Ella seguía sus instrucciones.

- Es mejor de lo que me lo había imaginado- dijo sorprendido mirando el dibujo, cuando terminó

- Gracias

- Gracias a ti. ¿Ahora qué hay que hacer?

- Bueno, tú ves a ver a Sam- asintió y salió

Toc, Toc. Entreabrió la puerta.

- ¿Sam?

- ¡Draco!- salió corriendo y se abrazó a su cuello.- ¡Muchas gracias! Es el mejor regalo que me han hecho en la vida.

- No exageres- se rió. Le dio un beso

- No exagero. A mamá le ha gustado mucho y dice que Mya y yo hemos puesto la misma cara al ver la muñeca.

- ¿En serio?- preguntó pensativo. Sam asintió enérgicamente.

- ¿Juegas conmigo?

- Ahora no puedo, tengo que seguir con el taller. Cuando acabe te prometo que sí, ¿vale?

- Vale

• • •

- Hermione, ¿podemos hablar?- Ginny, Harry y Ron la miraban, pero ella les ignoró.

- Hermione, por favor- no contestó. La agarraron del brazo y la sacaron del comedor.

- ¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó cuando llevaban un rato andando, o más bien, ella, siendo arrastrada.

- ¡Anda, ya hablas!- exclamó Ginny, sarcástica

- Vamos a la Sala Común- explicó Ron

A la altura de la enfermería, se cruzaron con Draco, que se les quedó mirando interrogante. Hermione le lanzó una mirada suplicante para que la librase de ellos, pero él no sabía que hacer.

- ¡Mya!- gritó Sam, que llegó corriendo. Parece ser que había seguido a Draco

- ¿Mya?- preguntó Ron extrañado. Una mano se estrelló contra su cara, la mano que Hermione tenía libre. Se puso furiosa al oírlo de él.

- ¿No te gusta?- se burló Harry. Hermione apretó los puños.

Silencio. Hermione, roja de ira; Sam, confundida; Draco, expectante; Ginny, asustada por su reacción; Ron, con la cara dolorida; Harry, extrañado de que eso la hubiese hecho rabiar.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí?- apareció Crisy

- Nada- dijeron a coro, mientras cogía a su hija en brazos.

- Quiero ir con Mya- protestó Sam. Harry soltó una risita y Hermione le dio una colleja.

Cogió a Sam y empezó a andar en la dirección contraria, hacia su torre, seguida de Crisy.

- No podéis hacer nada. Sois demasiado estúpidos como para dejar vuestro egocentrismo a un lado y daros cuenta de que la estáis perdiendo por no confiar en ella.- dijo Draco cuando desaparecieron por una esquina

- ¿Nos estás diciendo que tenemos que tener razones para confiar en ella respecto a ti?- se sorprendió Harry

- Yo no tengo nada que ver. Sólo confiáis en ella para lo que os conviene. Sea lo que sea, no tenéis por qué dudar- se quedaron pensativos- Si no, no tenéis nada que hacer

Draco dio media vuelta y se fue por donde ellas habían desaparecido.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

Espero que os haya gustado

Este final tiene continuación, pero no lo pongo porque si no es demasiado y en algún momento tenia que cortar.

Emmmm, voy a tardar en actualizar, porque voy a volver a tener visita...

Espero no tardar mucho, y si no, pues ya veré a ver que hago jejeje

Bss

OKM


	9. Chapter 9

Hola!!!

Si podéis leer esto es que ha ocurrido un milagro, y mi ordenador me esta queriendo

Así que aquí tenéis la continuación.

Espero que os guste

Besos

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?- le preguntó Crisy

- Me entretuve... atándome los zapatos- inventó. Crisy miró hacia abajo

- Tus zapatos no se atan- Draco sonrió.

Hermione iba delante de ellos, con Sam, que le hablaba. Le contaba qué había hecho con la Sra. Pomfrey, que le había gustado mucho su muñeca, que había conocido a Neville... No era mucho pero lo hacía parecer muy interesante. Sam le dio la muñeca a Hermione para que la sujetase (Hermione la cogió como si fuese un bebé XD) y fue con Crisy que la cogió en brazos.

- Chicos, tenéis que volver al comedor.

- Ya hemos terminado los dibujos- explicó Hermione

- Pero es vuestro trabajo de Premios Anuales

- Sí, mamá- se burló Draco

- ¡Eh! ¡Que es mi mamá, no la tuya!- se quejó Sam agarrándola del cuello, lo que les provocó la risa

- ¿El tito Dumbledore te ha lavado el cerebro?- continuó Draco

- No cariño, fue McGonagall

- ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no he caído antes?- dijo como si acabase de descubrir algo importante

- Bueno, venga, vosotros al comedor, y tú- se dirigió a Sam- a echar la siesta

Cuando llegaron al comedor, la gente ya estaba un poco más calmada. Parece ser que habían conseguido hacer sus dibujos.

Draco y Hermione se sentaron en la misma mesa de antes y Hermione...

- ¡La muñeca!- se le había olvidado devolvérsela a Sam. Estaba tan ensimismada pensando en Harry, Ginny y Ron, que se le había olvidado por completo.

- Ya se la darás

- Sí

- Bueno- habló Madame Malkin- parece ser que ya todos habéis conseguido hacer vuestro dibujo. Mañana traeré telas y empezaremos a coserlos. Menos mal que tenemos magia, ¿eh?- rió. Algunos alumnos rieron con ella.-. Me han dicho que cuando acabásemos despejáramos el Gran Comedor para que lo preparasen para la cena. Yo me despido por hoy, espero que hayáis pasado una tarde agradable.

Salió, y los alumnos empezaron a salir detrás de ella.

- ¿No vienes?- le preguntó Draco, levantándose.

- Después de ellos- contestó Hermione desconfiada, señalando con la cabeza la mesa de sus amigos, que seguían sentados, mirándolos.- ¿Sabes?- cambió el tono de voz, a uno más suave- Sé que tengo que hablar con ellos pero... no quiero por que sé lo que me van a decir, ya me lo han dicho y me lo dirán hasta quedarse afónicos.- dijo mientras jugaba con la falda del vestido de la muñeca de Sam- Ellos no entienden nada. Dicen que quieren hablar conmigo, pero lo que quieren es hablar ellos, no me van a escuchar.- suspiró, se había desahogado- Le preguntaré a Crisy a ver que me dice- se levantó, cogió la muñeca de Sam y se dispuso a ir a buscarla.

Salió decidida del Gran Comedor, dejando allí sentado a Draco. Él estaba seguro de que Hermione pensaba eso, que los evitaba por eso, pero no creía que lo fuese a decir.

Harry, Ron y Ginny se levantaron cuando ella salió. Ya no tenían ninguna razón para quedarse allí sentados.

Draco salió detrás de ellos.

"¿Dónde estará Crisy?" Como no sabía donde buscarla, se fue de camino a la biblioteca. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin ir.

Nada más entrar, se dirigió a la sección de Literatura Muggle, no le apetecía mucho pensar en magia.

Sabía exactamente dónde estaba su libro favorito.

Lo cogió, se sentó en su mesa de siempre, y empezó a leer.

• • •

- Hola Crisy- dijo mientras entraba al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras- ¿Y Granger?

- ¿Hermione? No lo sé, ¿por?

- Te estaba buscando, quería hablar contigo.

- ¿En serio?- parecía que le había hecho ilusión

- Sí- contestó distraídamente, mirando por la ventana- ¿Y Sam?

- Jugando en su habitación. ¿Has visto su muñeca?

- La tiene Granger

- Voy a buscarla, cuida de Sam.- se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, mientras Draco iba hacia la habitación de Sam

• • •

Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos. Se había quedado dormida.

- ¡No me mires!- exclamó, tapándose la cara con el libro. Crisy se rió.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no me gusta que se me queden mirando fijamente- se incorporó- Toma- le dio la muñeca de Sam

- Draco me ha dicho que me estabas buscando

- Sí. Necesito hablar contigo

- Dime

- Es que... no sé qué hacer- le explicó lo que pasaba con sus amigos. Que querían hablar con ella y ella sabía lo que le querían decir, pero que para tener que aguantarlos, mejor pasaba de ellos. Que ya se estaba cansando de esa situación y que como no entrarían en razón, no valía la pena intentar hablar con ellos. No sabía que hacer.

- Yo creo que con el tiempo tendrán que entrar en razón. Dales tiempo, y si ves que no espabilan ellos solos, habla con ellos.

- Ya les he dado mucho tiempo

- Espera un poco más

Se quedó pensativa.

- Me preocupa Ginny. Pasa demasiado tiempo con Harry y Ron y me parece que le están comiendo la cabeza. Al principio hacía como de mediadora entre ellos y yo, pero creo que se ha cansado y han conseguido que piense como ellos. Es... como si no fuese ella. Tiene que estar todo el día aguantando los desvaríos de esos dos.

- Eso es que te necesita. Por lo que me dices, parece ser que tu la ayudabas a mantenerse lúcida.

- Puede ser. La echo de menos.

- Intenta hablar sólo con ella

- Sí, aunque nadie me asegura que no vaya luego a decírselo todo a esos dos.

- ¿Qué hay tan importante que no quieres que sepan?

- Nada- agachó al cabeza

- Bueno, ya sabes que si me necesitas, aquí estoy.

- Gracias- se levantó con el libro y fue a que se lo apuntasen.

- ¿Mejor?- le preguntó Crisy cuando salieron de la biblioteca

- Sí- sonrió- ¿Qué haría yo sin ti?

- Tienes a Draco

- ¡Qué consuelo!- se rieron

- ¿Cenamos?

- Sí, tengo hambre. No me pienso quedar otra noche sin cenar

Tensión al pasar por al lado de sus amigos. Tenía que hablar con Ginny.

- Mya, ¿qué te pasa?- llevaba toda la cena callada, mirando al vacío.

- Nada cielo

- ¿Seguro?- preguntó Draco. Asintió

• • •

Los dos siguientes días fueron entretenidos, haciendo los disfraces.

Pero no se atrevía a hablar con Ginny.

• • •

- ¡Venga! Muévete

- No quiero

- No seas cría

- ¡Déjame!

- Sal de una vez

Draco y Hermione se peleaban en su torre. Hermione estaba parada en la puerta y Draco, desde dentro, le empujaba para poder salir. Era jueves.

- Granger, déjame salir

Hermione se retiró y se pegó al marco de la puerta, agarrándose a él.

Cuando Draco salió, la cogió de la cintura y empezó a tirar de ella.

- ¡NO!- gritó, y se agarró más fuerte- ¡Déjame! ¡Vete!

- Me voy a ir, pero tú te vienes conmigo

- ¡Yo también quiero jugar!- exclamó Sam, echando a correr hacia ellos, que dejaron de forcejear. Se agarró a la pierna de Hermione- ¿A qué estamos jugando?- Crisy se reía

- Pues... la hemos cazado y se tiene que venir con nosotros a la cárcel, que es el Gran Comedor

- Vamos- Sam la cogió del brazo y tiró de ella, que se dejó arrastrar

- ¿Con ella si te vas y conmigo no?- se quejó Draco. Hermione se encogió de hombros.

- Siempre me tendrás a mí- lo consoló, teatralmente, Crisy, rodeándole los hombros con su brazo.

• • •

Después del almuerzo tocaba clase con Crisy, por lo que a Hermione no le apetecía desaparecer.

Cuando se acercó a su mesa, vio un paquete con una nota.

_Espero que te guste._

_Es para que guardes tus dibujos._

_Suerte esta tarde_

_Besos, Crisy_

Lo abrió. Era una carpeta forrada, por un lado, de terciopelo rojo, los bordes con cinta dorada, y con su nombre escrito en letras doradas, y por el otro lado, forrado de terciopelo verde y cinta plateada en los bordes.

- ¿Qué es eso?- Hermione le dio la carpeta y la nota- ¡Eh! ¿Por qué a ti te hace regalos y a mi no?- dijo con tono infantil

- ¿Estás celoso?- preguntó Hermione, con una sonrisa pícara

- ¿Yo? Por favor...- dijo Draco, haciéndose el ofendido

- ¿Ahora quién es el crío?

- Bueno, cada uno tiene su momento. Ya te veremos a ti esta tarde.- dijo, para picarla- ¿Qué pensará nuestra "querida" profesora de su alumna predilecta?

- ¿Que no nació con complejo de pez?- contestó, sarcástica

- Bueno, podemos probar a ver si está de acuerdo contigo- tentó

- No serás capaz

- ¿Quieres probar?- se levantó, y dio media vuelta

- ¡Draco!- Hermione lo cogió del brazo, pero no hacía falta que lo parase, ya que se había quedado congelado. ¿Había dicho su nombre o era su imaginación? No era su imaginación, porque se había puesto roja al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Pero sonaba tan... familiar...

- Draco, siéntate, vamos a empezar la clase. Abrir el libro por la página 175-

Crisy se sentó y miró a Hermione, que lo soltó apurada y se dio la vuelta de golpe.

Draco se sentó, intentando no mirar a ningún sitio. Sentía las miradas de todos clavados en su nuca. Era violento, se sentía incómodo, pero le daba igual. Tenía otra cosa en la que pensar. Estaba seguro de que lo había oído antes. Así. ¿Cuándo?

Hermione tenía la cabeza enterrada en su libro. ¿Cómo había pasado eso? No se lo podía explicar. Estaba confusa, avergonzada por ese impulso, pero a la vez se sentía extraña, como si no hubiese sido la primera vez. Pero... ¿lo había hecho antes? Se quedó pensativa. En parte pensaba que sí, pero no podía recordar cuándo.

• • •

Quería desaparecer. Y lo hizo, bueno casi.

En cuanto acabaron las clases de la mañana, se fue corriendo a su torre. Rezaba porque a nadie se le ocurriese aparecer por allí.

Comió y decidió ponerse a estudiar.

- ¡La carpeta!

Se le había olvidado agradecérselo a Crisy. "Bueno, cuando empiece la natación, ya la buscaré" Se rió por su ocurrencia. Quería saltárselo a toda costa. Era divertido ser mala. Ya sabía porque Draco lo era.

Se dedicó a buscar dibujos entre sus libros. Tenía muchos más en casa, así que no los pudo guardar todos.

Se sobresaltó al oír las campanadas de las cuatro.

Salió por la puerta, después de mirar que no hubiese nadie. No quería que la pillasen.

La verdad es que estaba bastante lejos de la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Tendría que darse prisa.

Cogió un camino por el que casi nunca pasaba nadie, seguro que por allí no la pillaban.

Un golpe.

- ¡Peeves! ¡Ven aquí!- oyó la potente voz de McGonagall, llamando al poltergeist

¿De qué lado del pasillo vendría?

Dio la vuelta, para deshacer sus pasos, y al girar la esquina...

- Srta. Granger, ¿qué hace que no está en el lago?

- Estaba haciendo deberes, me retrasé. Ahora mismo voy para allá.- giró sobre sus talones, otra vez. No estaba hecha para ser mala. Era mucho más fácil en la teoría que en la práctica.

- La acompaño, quiero supervisarlo personalmente.- se le pasaron muchas cosas por la cabeza en ese momento. Desde decir que había olvidado algo en su habitación, hasta hacerse la enferma. Pero desistió.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

Bueno, para empezar, ya se que Hermione se ha puesto un poquito infantil, pero entenderla.

Para seguir, deciros que tengo muy poco mas escrito, porque no tengo tiempo así que es posible que tarde bastante en actualizar (sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry)

Y también esta el problema del poco amor que me profesa mi ordenador, así que, por favor tener paciencia

Y como suelen decir, cuanto mas se tarda con mas ganas se coge, aunque intentare no tardar mucho.

Besos

OKM


	10. Chapter 10

Hola!!

Dios, siento mucho haber tardado tanto pero estoy de exámenes...

Sin mas rodeos os dejo la continuación

Os pongo también el final del anterior, ok??

Bsssssss

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

- Srta. Granger¿qué hace que no está en el lago?

- Estaba haciendo deberes, me retrasé. Ahora mismo voy para allá.- giró sobre sus talones, otra vez. No estaba hecha para ser mala. Era mucho más fácil en la teoría que en la práctica.

- La acompaño, quiero supervisarlo personalmente.- se le pasaron muchas cosas por la cabeza en ese momento. Desde decir que había olvidado algo en su habitación, hasta hacerse la enferma. Pero desistió.

_ • • •_

- ¿Y Hermione?

- No lo sé¿te crees que soy su guardaespaldas?

- Vale, no hace falta que te pongas así- Crisy fue a su sitio después de sentar a su hija junto a Draco.

¿Qué le pasaba¿Por qué se ponía así? Le fastidiaba no poder recordar.

La comida se le pasó volando, y casi sin darse cuenta, se dirigía hacia el lago.

Con un toque de varita se puso el bañador y se sentó a esperar.

Los alumnos iban llegando.

Casi a la hora, llegaron la ¿Sra. Hooch¿Se iba a encargar ella? Realmente el vejete no estaba muy bien de la cabeza. También llegó la Sra. Pomfrey, por si acaso. Por último, y muy apurada, llegó McGonagall, seguida de Hermione, que caminaba todo lo despacio que la profesora le dejaba.

- Srta. Granger, póngase el bañador.

- Soy propicia a resfriarme pronto, y hoy hace fresco...- intentó excusarse

- Déjese de tonterías, tiene que dar ejemplo. Además, de su resfriado se encargará la Sra. Pomfrey.

McGonagall hizo que a Hermione le apareciese un bañador. De la sorpresa pegó un brinco, al sentir el aire frío contra su piel.

- ¿Ya están todos? Bien. Que los que sepan nadar se pongan a mi lado derecho y los que no, a mi lado izquierdo.- explicó la Sra. Hooch.

Extrañamente, había bastantes alumnos que no sabían nadar.

McGonagall se acercó a Hermione.

- Usted con el señor Malfoy

- Profesora...

- Venga, muévase

- Profesora...- McGonagall arrastraba a Hermione, que se resistía, hacia el lago.

- Señor Malfoy- lo llamó, y le hizo un ademán con la mano para que se acercase- Encárguese de la señorita Granger

- Tranquila Granger- estaba temblando- No te va a pasar nada

- ¿Y quién me lo asegura?

- Yo. No voy a dejar que te pase nada¿vale?- asintió

- Bueno, empiecen a familiarizarse con el agua, cada uno a su ritmo.

Draco empezó a meterse en el agua, pero Hermione no le seguía. Alargó el brazo, la cogió de la mano y tiró de ella.

- ¿Cuando te bañas también tienes estos problemas?- negó con la cabeza.

Retiró el pie cuando sitió el agua, pero Draco no cedía y seguía tirando de ella. Poco a poco, iban adentrándose en el agua.

- No más- pidió Hermione, cuando el agua le llegaba a la cintura

- Un poco más, venga

- Por favor.- se pararon. Hermione respiró hondo.

- ¿Vamos?- asintió

Caminaron un poco más. Cuando el agua le llegaba al pecho, se volvió a parar.

- Oye¿de verdad no sabes nadar, o es porque te da miedo el agua?

- Es... el agua...

- Vale- la cortó- Nada un poco, yo voy contigo.

Hermione miró a todos lados. Todas las miradas fijas en ella. Ginny, Harry y Ron. McGonagall. Y unos cuantos compañeros más.

Empezó a nadar, primero de lado a lado, y luego un poco hacia el fondo, hasta que se cansó. Draco iba con ella, y como no le apetecía nadar más, fue a pisar el suelo.

Pero no lo encontró.

Se hundió.

En el lago se veía todo negro, no veía nada. Sentía la presión en su pecho, no podía respirar.

Movía los brazos desesperadamente, intentando, en vano, agarrarse a algo. La llamaban, pero no podía ir. Su peso muerto se hundía en contra de su voluntad, y por mucho que lo intentaba, por mucho que se movía, cada vez se hundía más, poco a poco.

Abrió la boca intentando respirar, ya que no podía hacer otra cosa. Tragó agua e intentó toser. Parpadeaba, no podía ver nada. Cerró los ojos.

- ¡Mya! Dios, otra vez no.

Se sumergió y empezó a buscarla.. No la encontraba. No veía nada. "Es culpa tuya. Búscala" se recriminó mentalmente.

Salió a respirar y se volvió a sumergir.

Buceó un poco más al fondo y tanteó. Notó su brazo y la agarró.

Tiró con todas sus fuerzas y esta vez si pudo sacarla.

La cogió en brazos, la sacó del agua y la tendió en la orilla. La gente se agolpaba a su alrededor.

No respiraba.

"¿Qué hago?" Pensó desesperado

Todo el mundo hablaba a la vez. Nadie decía nada coherente, y se estaba desesperando.

- ¡Haz un hechizo!

- ¡Con una poción se arreglará!

Hasta que oyó algo que le convenció. Lo había leído antes, no recordaba dónde, pero en ese momento no importaba.

- ¡Hazle el boca a boca!

Empezó a toser. Salió el agua que tenía en los pulmones.

- Buena idea Potter

- ¡Apártese todo el mundo!- gritaba McGonagall histérica

- ¿Para qué tienen médicos si no reaccionan a tiempo?- le gritó Ginny, llorando

Hermione abrió los ojos. No sabía dónde estaba. Sólo veía gente, oía gritos. Todo le daba vueltas, y empezó a ponerse borroso. Se desmayó.

_ • • •_

Poco a poco abrió los ojos.

Miró a ambos lados.

A un lado, durmiendo, estaba Draco.

Al otro, Ginny, mirándola.

- ¿Dónde estoy?- le preguntó, para iniciar una conversación, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

- En la enfermería. Te desmayaste. Casi te ahogas

- ¿Cuánto llevo aquí?

- Son las... 3 y media de la mañana- dijo mirando el reloj- McGonagall y la Sra. Pomfrey te trajeron. No nos han dejado entrar hasta después de la cena.

Instintivamente miraron a Draco cuando cambió de posición en el sillón.

- Yo no sé lo que ha pasado, pero te ha salvado la vida- Silencio- ¿Cómo te encuentras¿Estas bien?

- Sí. Yo... quería hablar contigo.

- Pero ahora no, tienes que descansar.

- ¡Ya he descansado mucho!

- ¿Quieres que llame a la Sra. Pomfrey?- amenazó. Realmente se parecía a su madre.

- Vale. Pero tenemos una conversación pendiente- Ginny asintió, sonriente.

Hermione se dio la vuelta en la cama, y se quedó mirando a Draco.

Confusión. Recuerdos.

Cerró los ojos.

_ • • •_

- ¡NO!

- ¡Despierta¡Despierta!

Hermione intentaba despertarlo, estirándole del brazo.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó, confundido, incorporándose de golpe. Hermione y Ginny le miraban.

- ¡Que estabas soñando?

- Na-nada- se retiró el pelo de los ojos- ¿Qué hora es?- cambió de tema.

- Tenemos que bajar a desayunar.- anunció Ginny

- Voy a vestirme- hizo el ademán de levantarse

- Tú te quedas aquí- saltaron los dos a la vez y se miraron, divertidos. Hermione hizo un puchero.

- ¡Pero ya estoy bien!

- Eso que lo diga la Sra. Pomfrey. Voy a llamarla.

- Yo voy a ver a Crisy- dijo, levantándose

- ¡Mya1- llegó corriendo Sam

- O mejor no- se dejó caer en la silla

Sam se subió a la cama y abrazó a Hermione.

- Te he traído un bizcocho de chocolate. Seguro que no te dan de comer cosas ricas- en realidad no le habían dado nada de comer.- Escóndelo, que no te lo quite la enfermera- le dijo en un susurro al oído. Hermione se rió.

- ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó Crisy.

- Muy bien, y no me quieren dejar que salga de aquí.

- ¡Fuera todo el mundo!- exclamó la Sra. Pomfrey irritada, empujándoles hacia la puerta.

- ¡Crisy!- la llamó Hermione- Gracias por la carpeta

- de nada- sonrió.

Cuando salieron, la Sra. Pomfrey la observó, paciente y detenidamente.

- Bien, puede irse. Pero venga mañana que le haga otra revisión.

Se vistió deprisa, antes de que la enfermera cambiase de opinión, y fue a almorzar.

Cuando entró en el Gran Comedor, todo el mundo se le quedó mirando, más de lo normal.

Al pasar al lado de la mesa de Gryffindor, Ginny le sonrió. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

Sí, había estado a ponto de morir ahogada, por segunda vez, pero se estaba reconciliando con Ginny. Y por eso se sentía feliz.

No podía estar todo el rato pensando en las cosas malas, en pensar en el pánico que le podía dar el pisar un simple charco. De pensar que, cuando se esté duchando, se tapone el desagüe y el baño se llene de agua. Y se ahogue otra vez.

Tenía que buscar las cosas positivas, y el acercamiento con Ginny era una de ellas. El cambio de actitud por parte de su amiga, y una conversación, y se arreglaría todo. Volvería a ser la misma Ginny de siempre. Y ya no se sentirían tan solas.

Draco no hablaba. No la miraba, no levantaba la vista de su plato. Podría decir que hasta no respiraba.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó Hermione- estás muy callado.- se encogió de hombros- ¡Eo!- movió los brazos delante de su cara- ¿Me oyes?

- Sí.- contestó secamente, sin dejar me mirar su comida.

- ¿Y por qué no me contestas?

- Estas muy contenta¿no?

- Sí¿te molesta?

- ¡Casi te mato!- exclamó, fuera de sí. Hermione lo miró sorprendida.

- ¿Que tú qué? No-

- Si llego a saber que te ibas a poner tan contenta- la cortó-¡lo hago antes!- gritó. Se levantó y salió del Gran Comedor. Crisy lo siguió.

- ¿Y a este que mosca le ha picado?- se preguntó en voz alta.

- He oído decir a mi madre- intervino Sam- que se siente culpable, porque casi te mueres

- Pero... Bah, da igual.

• • •

- ¡Draco! Espera. Lo alcanzó- ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¡Nada! Déjame

- No ha sido culpa tuya

- Sí que lo ha sido, no sabéis lo que ha pasado.

- Tú tampoco

- Sí lo sé

- A ver, dime

Abrió varias veces la boca, pero no dijo nada.

- Venga, vamos.

• • •

- Hola- Draco se sentó al lado de Hermione, que estaba haciendo deberes- ¿Qué tal?- no contestó- ¿No hablas?- silencio- ¿No quieres?- Hermione le ignoraba- venga, háblame- nada- Por favor- le miró

- ¿Por qué me has gritado¿Qué te he hecho?

- Nada.- agachó la cabeza. Hermione esperaba su respuesta- Es que...- la miró- me extraña que estés tan contenta cuando he estado a punto de matarte.

- ¡¿Qué?!- abrió desmesuradamente los ojos

- ¿Qué?- preguntó, extrañado por su reacción

- Tú... tú no... ¡¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido semejante barbaridad?!- estalló

- No es una barbaridad. Yo te obligué a meterte en el agua- se... bueno, podría decirse que se defendió pero, que defensa más rara¿no?

- No es verdad. Si no hubiese querido meterme en el agua, no lo habría hecho. Ya estoy cansada de que me de miedo el agua. Y creo que nunca lo voy a poder solucionar. Además, al ser Gryffindor se supone que tengo que ser valiente¿no?- agachó la cabeza abatida

- Pero si yo...

- No fue tu culpa¿vale? Y no lo vuelvas a decir o te echo una maldición- amenazó, muy seria. Él asintió.

- Y... ¿qué pasó?

- Me confié. Parecía que tú hacías pie y pensaba que yo también. Tenía que haber preguntado.

- ¿Te atreves a volver a intentarlo?- tentó

- De momento no. Dejémoslo para...

- ¿La semana que viene?- sugirió, inocentemente, aunque seguro de que iba a decir que no.

- Vale- concedió

Su cara de sorpresa fue un poema.

La verdad es que ella no se podía meter en el agua cuando iba con sus amigos a la playa, a la piscina, y ya estaba cansada de que le diese siempre miedo.

Y esa vez no iba a ser diferente. Estaba desesperada, se moría de miedo, o... literalmente. Pero si él estaba con ella... confiaba en él, y era su única manera para dejar de tener miedo.

Y ella no era una cobarde.

Y... nadie se había molestado en ayudarla para que dejase de tener miedo al agua. Preguntaban, lo intentaban y lo dejaban por perdido.

Y para agradecerle que le ofreciese su ayuda, iba a intentarlo.

- Pero me tienes que dar algo a cambio

- Te doy mi ayuda¿qué más quieres?

- Oye, que me estoy sacrificando por ti, y quiero algo a cambio.

- Dime- se resignó

- Quiero que esta tarde vengas conmigo a bailar. Si yo me sacrifico, tu también- añadió para justificarse, tendiéndole la mano

- ¿Trato hecho?

- Trato hecho- dijo a regañadientes, estrechando su mano

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

Ya??

He intentado no dejarlo muy interesante...

Os pido que tengáis paciencia, ya que las 2 siguientes semanas tengo un montón de exámenes, las notas, (la bronca de las notas), la cena de fin de curso...

Y tengo muy poco mas escrito en el ordenador

Intentare darme prisa pero por favor tener paciencia

Y bueno, espero que os haya gustado jejeje

Besos

OKM


	11. Chapter 11

HOLA!!!

Aquí estoy de nuevo

Siento haber tardado tanto pero entre los exámenes, y que me he ido de viaje... no he tenido tiempo de nada

Por favor, no me matéis

Bueno, aquí os dejo la continuación, que se la dedico a mi amiga Inma (que es un milagro que lea esto...) que se ha hecho daño al caerse de la moto para no darle al coche de alante (y gracias x llevarme en moto jejeje)

Bsssssssssssssss

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

- Vamos- le iba estirando del brazo- Camina

- No quiero bailar. Todos se van a reír de mí

- Si no aprendes, si que se reirán. Además- se paró y lo soltó- un trato es un trato. Y si tu no lo cumples, yo tampoco.- echó a andar

- Eres insufrible. ¿Por qué siempre te tienes que salir con la tuya?- dijo, mientras la alcanzaba.

- Para empezar, tenemos un trato. y para terminar, y si te sirve de consuelo, no siempre me salgo con la mía, pero en cuanto puedo, me aprovecho.- contestó con una sonrisa de suficiencia

Draco soltó un bufido fastidiado y se cruzó se brazos.

Hermione siguió andando, con una sonrisa en los labios. Le gustaba salirse con la suya, y ese espectáculo no se lo pensaba perder.

- Te aviso- le dijo a Hermione, parándose en la puerta del Gran Comedor- como no haya más chicos, me largo

- Vale- contestó- si te vas, ya sabes, no hay trato

Él no contestó.

Entraron.

- ¡Mira! Ahí está Dumbledore- le dijo Hermione, señalando al director, que bailaba animadamente con McGonagall

- Supongo que no me lo pondrás de ejemplo masculino¿no?

- Em... ¿Neville?

Draco negó con la cabeza

- ¡Zabini!- exclamó, señalando en dirección al chico

Hermione dibujó una sonrisa de triunfo mientras veía a Draco avanzar hacia su amigo, que intentaba aprender unos pasos que Pansy Parkinson y otra chica le enseñaban.

- ¡Hermione!- la aludida se giró

- ¡Ginny! Hola- la saludó con una sonrisa

- ¿Qué tal?

- Bien¿Tú?

- Bien. Ven, quiero presentarte a una amiga.

Fueron hacia una chica morena que estaba sentada en una silla, aguantándose la risa de ver la emoción que ponía Neville en el baile.

- Lilith- señaló a la chica- Hermione- la señaló a ella.- Lil es de Hufflepuf- informó Ginny- Va a mi curso. Snape nos puso juntas en clase de Pociones y nos caímos bien.

- Así que tu eres la famosa Hermione

- Qué bien, soy famosa jejeje

**X X X**

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Blaise?- preguntó un extrañado Draco

- Pansy me obligó¿y tú?

- Hice un trato con Granger

- ¡Ah¿Ahora te alías con el enemigo?

- Cállate Blaise- le ordenó Pansy

- Yo no le veo nada de malo a que haya hecho un trato con Granger- opinó Anne, una Slytherin morena, de pelo rizado, amiga de Pansy.

- ¿Ves? Anne está conmigo

- Oye, que yo no he dicho nada- se defendió Blaise, al verse atacado por las chicas

- Bueno, dejemos el tema- intentó zanjar la conversación Draco

- Y si tu bailas¿Qué te hace ella?- preguntó Blaise con una sonrisa pícara

- Borra esa estúpida sonrisa. Además, no es asunto tuyo

- Bueno, ven aquí

Dando por terminada la conversación, Anne cogió a Draco por el hombro, mientras Pansy hacía lo mismo con Blaise.

Les... intentaron enseñar los pasos.

Desastre.

- Vayas, vaya. Resulta que hay algo que el perfecto Draco Malfoy no sabe hacer- se rió Anne

- No tiene gracia

- Sí que la tiene- corroboró Pansy a su amiga- ¡Au!- la pisó Blaise

- Lo siento, fue sin querer

- No te lo crees ni tú

- Vamos a hacer que un mono os enseñe a bailar- les dijo Anne entre risas

- ¿Y de dónde lo vais a sacar?- preguntó burlonamente Draco

- Por favor, si hasta Longbottom baila mejor que vosotros

- ¿Por qué- empezó Blaise, con gesto pensativo- no le decís a Granger que nos enseñe?- sugirió- Ya que vosotras no sois capaces

Las chicas se dieron la vuelta y empezaron a caminar hacia Hermione

- ¿Pero cómo se te ocurre decir eso?- exclamó Draco

- No- no pensaba que lo fuesen a hacer- alegó, confundido

- Bueno, da igual. De todas formas no lo van a conseguir- le dijo en un susurro a su amigo, lo suficientemente alto para que le oyeran

**X X X**

- ¿Y tú vienes de familia de magos?- se interesó Hermione

- Sí, bueno, es que... no conozco a mi padre. No se quién es, pero mi madre dice que es un mago, así que sí, vengo de familia de magos- explicó Lil

- Y ¿tienes hermanos?

- No, bueno, no que yo sepa. A lo mejor mi padre tiene más hijos, pero seguramente nunca los llegaré a conocer.- dijo, con el semblante triste

- Oh- "Tiene que ser muy triste no conocer a tu padre, saber que está por ahí, y no tener la oportunidad de verlo" pensó Hermione

- Bueno, Hermione¿qué tal con Malfoy?- intervino Ginny

- Pues... más o menos. He conseguido arrastrarlo hasta aquí- se rieron

- Eh, mirad quienes vienen por ahí- avisó Lil

Pansy y Anne se pararon delante de Hermione, aunque parezca extraño, sonriendo.

- Hola- saludó Pansy, alegremente. Hermione le sonrió y miró a Anne con curiosidad

- ¡Oh! Yo soy Anne- se presentó

- ¿Qué queréis?- preguntó Hermione, extrañada

- ¿Es una visita de cortesía?- atacó Ginny fríamente

- No- contestó Pansy secamente, y giró la vista hacia Hermione- Veníamos a pedirte... ayuda- le contestó, despacio, esperando su reacción

- ¿Sobre?- inquirió

- A ver si podrías enseñarles a bailar a Draco y a Blaise

- ¿Por qué no lo hacéis vosotras? Además, ese no era mi trato

- ¡Lo hemos intentado!- se exaltó Anne

- Están jugando con nuestro orgullo- explicó Pansy- Y con el tuyo- Hermione levantó una ceja

- Han dicho que no íbamos a conseguir que tú les enseñases. ¿No te apetece bajarle los humos?- tentó Anne

Hermione dibujó una sonrisa enigmática

- Y no lo vais a conseguir

**X X X**

- Si me tocas, te corto la mano- amenazó Draco, con los ojos grises brillándole peligrosamente

- Vamos, Malfoy, no te pongas así- él le dirigió una mirada asesina, mientras Hermione intentaba contener la risa

Pansy se dio cuenta y se acercó a su oído, susurrándole:

- Llámale Drakito, le fastidia mucho- se explicó, sonriendo. Hermione asintió

Draco y Blaise miraban con ojos asesinos a las chicas, mientras Neville, al que ignoraban completamente, intentaba hacerse notar enseñándoles los pasos.

Les había costado mucho convencer a Neville, y le habían asegurado que los chicos no le harían nada. Eso no quitaba que el pobre estuviese rojo como un tomate, y que temblase un poco cada vez que se acercaba a Draco.

- ¡Vamos, chicos! Ponerle un poco de ganas- les animó Anne

- ¿Y qué sacamos nosotros con esto?- preguntó Blaise irritado- Ya que es obvio que vosotras os estáis divirtiendo como crías

- Parejas- se ofreció Pansy, haciendo un ademán con las manos, indicando que ella era una

Blaise soltó un taco, sabiendo que no tenia otra salida, y empezó a prestarle un poco de atención a Neville, pero visiblemente desganado.

- Bueno, como yo tengo pareja- empezó Draco, señalando a Hermione con un movimiento de cabeza- no hace falta que baile- terminó, sentándose con su habitual chulería

- Primero, me buscaré una alternativa de pareja para poder bailar- contraatacó Hermione, ante la sonrisa incitadora de Pansy- Y segundo, _Drakito_- pronunció el apelativo empalagosamente- parece ser que ya no hay trato¿verdad?- puso cara de inocente, sintiendo cómo le ardían las mejillas de vergüenza por su atrevimiento.

Pansy sonrió aún más cuando vio que Draco se cruzaba de brazos furiosamente, rojo de ira, sin dar respuesta.

Hermione se dio la vuelta para irse y empezó a andar, pero la voz de Draco la detuvo, y se giró para escucharle.

- Eso ya lo había supuesto- le contestó, con un tono de burla, y Hermione le dio la espalda y sonrió, reiniciando la marcha hacia sus amigas

Estaba cabreado, sí señor. No era suficiente que primero se burlasen de él, haciendo que el idiota de Longbottom les enseñase a bailar, cosa que él no permitiría ni por encima de su cadáver ¿Y luego Granger se tomaba esas confianzas con él¿Quién se creía que era¿Qué derecho tenía a llamarlo así? No le gustaba para nada. Si algo le fastidiaba era que lo llamasen así, "mote" que inventó Pansy para hacerlo rabiar y que, por lo visto, le había pasado el testigo a Hermione.

Cruzó los brazos con más fuerza y apretó los labios mientras...

Pansy... ¿Pansy?

Pansy iba detrás de ella.

La observó acercarse más cabreado que nunca. Malo era si esas dos se juntaban.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio como Blaise se tropezaba y soltó una carcajada, aflojando un poco el cruce de brazos. Blaise le lanzó una mirada que decía: "Si le cuentas esto a alguien, no respondo"

**X X X**

- ¿No te encanta cuando se enfurruña?- le dijo al oído, cuando estuvo cerca de ella. Hermione se sobresaltó y se giró confundida- Se cruza de brazos, se pone rojo...

- ...y a veces te saca la lengua como un niño pequeño- terminó Hermione, riéndose. Pansy la miró extrañada. ¿Cómo sabía ella eso?

Pansy no sabía de nadie más que le hubiese hecho rabiar hasta ese día, cuando lo hizo Hermione, a parte de ella y Anne.

Aunque llevaba unos meses si estar con él como antes, como hermanos, no creía que se dejase tan... expuesto, que bajase tanto la guardia.

- No me estarás usando para hacerle rabiar¿no?- Hermione la sacó de sus pensamientos

- No creo que ninguna de las dos necesitemos ayuda para hacerle rabiar. Aunque llevaba tiempo sin hacerlo- se quedó pensativa- ¿Tú le haces rabiar a menudo?- directa – indirecta

- Así, no- le señaló con la cabeza- Nunca se pone así.

Las chicas se le quedaron mirando, pensativas. Él se sintió observado y las miró, les dirigió una mirada de furia y les sacó la lengua. Pero ellas no reaccionaron y le siguieron mirando.

- ¿Qué tal con la serpiente y el ogro?- preguntó Lil, al lado de Hermione, haciendo que las chicas volviesen bruscamente a la realidad

- Bien- contestó, simplemente, Hermione

- El ogro un poco patoso, y la serpiente se ha puesto hecha un basilisco- explicó Pansy

- Si hubiese podido matar con la mirada...

- ¡Bah!- rechazó Pansy, con un ademán de la mano, cortando a Hermione- Es inofensivo

- Si tú lo dices- concedió Ginny

- Nosotras nos vamos- anunció Lil- tenemos deberes

- Hasta luego- se despidió Hermione, viendo como salían

- Bueno, no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí¿no?- preguntó Pansy, mirando a Draco, que seguía sentado, y a Blaise, que empezaba a pillar los pasos

- Supongo que no

- ¡Genial!- exclamó- ¿Me enseñas tu vestido?

- ¿Para qué?

- Pues para verlo- contestó Pansy, extrañada

- Vale- se encogió de hombros

- Espera- la detuvo Pansy, cuando salieron del Gran Comedor- Voy a por el mío, ahora vengo

Salió corriendo de camino a las mazmorras y Hermione se sentó en la escalera a esperar.

A los 10 minutos llegó Pansy, con una funda negra en las manos.

Hermione la dirigió a su torre. Entraron y subió a coger su vestido, mientras Pansy sacaba el suyo, que era verde claro en la parte del pecho, y verde oscura la falda, con puntilla plateada en las mangas (a medio brazo) y en el bajo de la falda.

- ¿A ver?- Pansy se le acercó, cogiendo el vestido de Hermione para verlo mejor- Es precioso. ¿Por qué no te lo pones?

- ¿Para qué?

- No pareces muy entusiasmada- Pansy la miró, como analizándola, con una ceja levantada, pero Hermione no dijo nada.- ¿Qué te vas a hacer en el pelo?- decidió desviar un poco el tema

- Supongo que una coleta

- ¿Supones¿A caso no te importa?

- Pues no mucho- Pansy la miraba con la boca abierta por la sorpresa

- ¡Es un acontecimiento especial!- exclamó, fuera de sí por la sorpresa de su deje- Para el baile del Torneo de los Tres Magos si te arreglaste- atacó

- Es sólo que no tengo ganas- intentó defenderse

- ¿Nunca¿Nunca tienes ganas de arreglarte?- Hermione se encogió de hombros- Si parece que ni siquiera te peinas

- ¿Por qué todo el mundo la toma con mi pelo?- preguntó, intentando, en vano, aplastarlo

- Porque hay razones- sonrió

- ¡Pansy!- exclamó Crisy, que acababa de entrar en la torre

- ¡Crisy¿Qué tal?

- Bien¿qué hacíais? Se os oía desde le pasillo

- Le estaba dando un sermón- explicó, con aires de superioridad- sobre que no se peina

- ¡Sí me peino!- exclamó Hermione, roja de vergüenza

- Tranquila- Crisy le puso una mano en el hombro- dentro de un rato, nadie dudará de si te peinas o no

- ¿Qué...?

- Siempre quise ser peluquera- cortó a Hermione, ignorando su pregunta a medio hacer

- ¿En serio?- preguntó Pansy, emocionada- Yo desde siempre he querido ser maquilladora- dijo, comprendiendo a Crisy

- ¿Pero qué...?- intentó preguntar Hermione, confundida

Crisy, que aún tenía la mano en su hombro, la empujó para sentarla en el sofá, y pronto se vio rodeada de las dos chicas.

**X X X**

- Bueno, se acabó el tiempo de las clases de baile- anunció Dumbledore- Me alegra que hayan tenido tan buena acogida. Suerte mañana.

Dicho esto, salió del Gran Comedor seguido de McGonagall.

Blaise empezó a andar hacia la puerta, pero Draco lo detuvo

- Tienes que enseñarme a bailar- le pidió, ya que Blaise por fin lo había conseguido

- ¿Por qué tanto interés?- inquirió

- Siempre consigo lo que quiero, y a veces, al precio que sea- alegó

Se sentía culpable, aún, por haber dejado que Hermione casi se ahogase, y quería... aliviar su conciencia enseñándola a nadar.

- Está bien- concedió Blaise

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

Bueno, ya está

¿Qué le harán a Hermione?

¿Bailará Draco?

Os aviso que la escenita sigue un poco más hasta terminar el día, la verdad es que no sé exactamente cuánto más seguirá, porque no tengo mucho más, pero bueno

Siempre se me olvida lo más importante, porque siempre voy con prisas, pero esta vez no:

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS POR LOS REVIEWS

Bueno, hasta la próxima

Bsss

OKM


	12. Chapter 12

Hola!!!!

Bueno, no se si os habréis dado cuenta de que estoy actualizando cada 2 semanas. Ya sé que es mucho tiempo, pero entre las visitas que me dejan hecha polvo y descansar, y hacer deberes y todo...

Estoy intentado escribir lo más posible para poder publicar más seguido

Bueno, muchas gracias a los que me leen y aquí os dejo otro capi

Espero que os guste.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

En realidad no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado. Y rodeada de esas dos, emocionadas, con cara de locas, que no dejaban de toquetearla... la verdad es que querría haber tenido un giratiempo para ponerse la zancadilla y estar en la enfermería ¬¬

- Creo que ya está- dijo Crisy, mirándola evaluadoramente. Hermione suspiró aliviada

- Espera un momento- Pansy le dio unos cuantos brochazos más- Et voilà- sonrió

- Ya puedes mirarte Hermione

- No estoy segura de que esto haya sido una buena idea- dijo

- ¡Tonterías!- rechazó Pansy con un ademán de la mano

- Estás genial

Su punto de vista de lo que era estar genial distaba bastante del carácter crítico de Hermione.

No quería verse, ni imaginarse lo que esas dos psicópatas esclavas de la moda le habrían hecho a su pobre pelo y a su hermosa cara. La verdad es que se sentía mal despotricando contra ellas, pero le dieron más ganas de hacerlo al mirarse al espejo.

- ¡¿PERO QUÉ ME HABÉIS HECHO?!

- Hermione, cielo, no es para ponerse así- se asustó Crisy

- ¡¿QUÉ NO¡Parezco un mono pintado con una ensaimada en la cabeza!

- No digas eso¡estás genial!- intentó defenderlas (a Crisy y a ella) Pansy

- ¿Genial?- preguntó, como en estado de shock

- ¿Qué pasa aquí¿Qué es este escándalo?- la cortó Draco (al más puro estilo McGonagall), al entrar en la torre. Pansy y Crisy seguían mirando, sorprendidas, a Hermione y se sobresaltaron de repente

Pansy empujó un poquito hacia delante a Hermione, y Draco la miró de arriba abajo, ya que era obvio que ella era el objeto de la discusión

- ¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó, despreocupadamente, señalando a Hermione.

- ¿No le notas nada extraño?- preguntó, emocionada, Crisy

Draco la volvió a mirar de arriba abajo, enarcando una ceja, mientras Hermione, roja como un tomate, por la furia y la vergüenza, pensaba "Tierra, trágame"

- Pues no- contestó, después de un rato que a Hermione se le hizo infinito- ¿Qué le tengo que encontrar de extraño?

- ¿En- enserio no le encuentras nada raro?- preguntó Crisy, sorprendida

- ¡Deberías ponerte gafas, como Potter!- exclamó Pansy, dolida por que no se diese cuenta de su obra maestra. Y salió de la torre, dándole con el hombro, visiblemente enfadada

- Eres un insensible- Crisy fue detrás de ella

- ¿Qué he hecho?- preguntó confundido, siguiendo con la vista a las chicas que salieron por el retrato

- No finjas, se nota demasiado como para no darte cuenta- Hermione agachó la cabeza y se sentó en el sofá. Draco empezó a reír

- ¿Cómo... jajaja... cómo... jajaja... por qué te has dejado hacer... jajaja... eso?- se sujetó la barriga por la risa, después de bajar el brazo que la señalaba

- ¡Me pilló desprevenida!- se justificó- Voy a darme una ducha- dijo, acercando las manos a la cabeza, con miedo de tocar su pelo

- No, es hora de cenar- la detuvo Draco, consiguiendo parar de reír

- ¡No pienso bajar así!- exclamó, señalándose

- Tranquila, nadie lo va a notar, es como... un disfraz de camuflaje. Todas van así, así que nadie se dará cuenta- inventó, aguantándose la risa

- Si tú te has dado cuenta, todo el mundo se dará cuenta

- No digas tonterías, te queda muy bien

- ¿Sí?- preguntó con voz dulce, él asintió, haciendo grandes esfuerzos por aguantarse la risa- Gracias- sonrió- Pero resulta que Hogwarts no es un circo- dijo, poniendo su voz normal

- Vamos, _Hermione-_dijo, arrastrando las palabras-No me hagas perder el tiempo

- Nadie te pide que pierdas el tiempo conmigo, _Draco. _¿Desde cuando estas confianzas?- preguntó, siguiéndole el juego

- Desde que tú te las tomaste conmigo esta tarde

- Bueno, haz lo que quieras. Yo voy a darme una ducha. Que te aproveche la cena- y sin decir más, se dirigió a su habitación a recoger su ropa para la ducha

Draco se dio media vuelta y salió. Había matado tres pájaros de un tiro esa noche. Les había hecho enfadar a las 3. Sonrió para sí de satisfacción, una noche productiva.

• • •

- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto?- le preguntó Blaise, entrando en una clase vacía

- Te agradecería que dejases de preguntarlo.

- Últimamente estás un poco raro, pasas demasiado tiempo encerrado con Granger

- No es precisamente ella con quien paso la mayor parte de mi tiempo. Por cierto¿has visto a Sam?

- No

- Oh. Bueno, vamos a lo nuestro.

• • •

Hermione se miró al espejo, mientras se quitaba la toalla de la cabeza. Esperaba que no se le hubiese estropeado el pelo después de lo que le habían hecho. No estaba acostumbrada a echarse nada en el pelo, y seguramente sería por eso por lo que siempre lo tenía tan descontrolado.

Se lo secó un poco con la toalla y lo observó: liso

¿Cómo era posible¿No se suponía que cuando te lavabas el pelo, volvía a su estado normal?

Se secó, se vistió y, cuando salió al salón, miró el reloj. Era demasiado tarde para ir a pedirle explicaciones a Crisy. Mañana lo haría.

Cogió un libro y se sentó.

Empezó a leer y poco a poco fue cabeceando

Cuando estaba medio dormida, oyó unos golpes en la ventana, como un picoteo.

Se levantó y se acercó a abrirla. Una lechuza marrón pasó por su lado y se posó en la mesa. Ella se acercó y, después de quitarle la carta, la lechuza se fue volando.

La carta iba a su nombre, así que se sentó otra vez en el sofá y la abrió.

Era la contestación de su madre a la carta que ella le había escrito.

Conforme iba leyendo, sentía un dolor punzante en el pecho que aumentaba un poco con cada línea.

Le contaba lo que le pedía, pero en realidad nunca hubiese querido leer aquello. Y se dio cuenta de algunas cosas que, cuando tenía cinco años, ni siquiera vio. O no quería verlas, pero que siempre habían estado.

Por ejemplo, cuando fue a comprar su vestido para la fiesta, su madre estaba bastante... apática. Durante toda la fiesta, distante. Quería llevársela de allí cuanto antes.

Y al día siguiente...

Tardó dos días en decirle la verdad, en dejar de inventarse excusas estúpidas para no llevarla al parque.

Bueno, UNA excusa estúpida.

Se fueron de vacaciones a Francia. Fue la primera vez que salió de Inglaterra.

Y a su madre no se le ocurrió mejor cosa que estropearle su mejor momento en el "_país del amor_" porque, según decía en la carta, pensaba que si se lo contaba mientras estaba feliz, se lo tomaría mejor, o le dolería menos.

Nada más lejos de la realidad.

**X X X**

Draco caminaba descalzo de camino a su torre, con los zapatos en la mano. Le dolían los pies. No entendía como la gente era capaz de bailar sin morir.

Entró en la torre y vio a Hermione dormida en el sofá.

"Como siempre" pensó.

Había un libro en el suelo, tenía agarrado en la mano un trozo de pergamino y en la mesa, el sobre de una carta.

Se acercó y la movió del hombro

- Eh, Hermione, despierta- la llamó

- ¿Por qué no me dejas dormir?- protestó, mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la luz

- Entiendo que quieras dormir aquí para que te duela el cuello y así poder conseguir que yo te dé un masaje- dijo, con su habitual aire de superioridad- Pero eso no va a ocurrir.

- Si quisiese conseguir un masaje tuyo lo haría de otra forma. Además, no me gustan los masajes- concluyó, incorporándose.

- Oye, no te ofendas por que te pregunte esto- se detuvo, y la miró seriamente- ¿De qué planeta vienes?- Hermione abrió la boca por la sorpresa y estalló a reír

- De uno más civilizado que el tuyo- contestó

- ¿Y en qué te basas para afirmar eso?

- En que sólo a ti se te ocurriría rebatirme esta tontería

- Buen alegato. Por cierto¿qué hora es?- preguntó, para sí, mirando el reloj que había encima de la chimenea

- Tarde. Creo que me voy a la cama, mañana toca decorar el Gran Comedor- dijo Hermione, levantándose y estirándose

- ¿Y esa carta?- preguntó Draco, mientras Hermione recogía el libro del suelo. La curiosidad no era un crimen.

- De mi madre, por lo del trabajo y eso- contestó

- Aum. Bueno, buenas noches.

• • •

Se puso el pijama y colocó una foto en su álbum y la otra en el marco en el que estaba siempre, o más bien, siempre desde que vivía en esa torre, encima de su mesita. No la tenía en la torre de Gryffindor porque, sinceramente, no se creía capaz de contestar al interrogatorio que seguro le harían. Porque no lo recordaba bien y porque le dolía.

La contempló un rato.

Estaba segura de que lo había visto en algún sitio.

Era la única foto que tenía de él. Estaba con el pelo revuelto y la cara y la camiseta manchadas de barro. Y sus ojos... transparentes, como el cristal.

¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora¿Se acordaría de ella¿O sólo sería la sombra de un recuerdo de hace mucho tiempo? Tal vez un sueño que se desvanece, que se olvida.

Pero ella no podía olvidarlo. ¿Por qué?

**X X X**

Draco subió a su habitación y preparo las cosas para darse una ducha, a ver si así se le reanudaba la circulación de los pies.

Era tarde pero no tenía sueño.

Su madre no había contestado a su carta. Y llevaba desde el desayuno sin ver a Sam, que seguramente estaba con su madre.

Se duchó y se sentó en el sofá, hasta que le dio sueño y subió a acostarse.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

¿Ya?

Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo

Qué exagerado Draco jejeje

Y bueno, a Hermione no la han dejado tan mal, sólo que tanto el peinado como el maquillaje eran un poco exagerados, bastante, pero para nada estaban mal hechos jejeje

Y bueno, cuando sea el momento sabremos lo que pasó en Francia, iba a ponerlo aquí pero no era el momento.

Muchas gracias a todas por los reviews, la verdad es que me hacen mucha ilusión y me animan a seguir escribiendo

Y una curiosidad¿conocéis a algún chico que lea o escriba fanfics? XDDDD

Yo no, si conocéis alguno decírmelo, por favor jejeje

Bueno, hasta la próxima

Bssssssssss


	13. Chapter 13

Hola!!

Bueno, ya estoy aquí de nuevo, gracias por el aguante jejeje

Bueno, aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo, disfrutarlo

Besos

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

Estaba terminado noviembre y pronto llegaría la navidad.

Por órdenes de Dumbledore, para antes de las vacaciones de navidad, se iba a citar a los padres que quisiesen acudir para ver las exposiciones de los alumnos.

Era algo que estaban preparando a conciencia, y los profesores, al final de las clases, insistían en ello, y también les decían que si necesitaban ayuda, o que les corrigiesen las redacciones, no dudasen en decírselo.

**X X X**

- ¡No¡Déjame dormir!- se tapó la cabeza con el edredón y se removió, poniéndose boca abajo.

Draco estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta de su habitación. Llevaba dos horas esperando a ver si a Hermione (la "señorita Granger") le daba la gana de hacer acto de presencia y, viendo que no se levantaba, decidió ir a despertarla.

A veces odiaba esa costumbre de despertarse al amanecer que tenía desde pequeño. Aunque pensase "Mañana duermo hasta la hora de comer", nunca conseguía hacerlo. La verdad es que era muy útil cuando tenía clase, porque así no llegaba tarde. Pero los fines de semana se aburría esperando a que los dormilones se despertasen. Y calmaba su frustración despertando a los que sí podían dormir.

- Tenemos que bajar a desayunar

- ¿Y por qué no bajas sin mí?

- Porque resulta que todo el mundo va a empezar a preguntarme por la "perfecta señorita Granger" y no me da la gana gastar mi saliva repitiendo una y otra vez que te has quedado durmiendo, seguramente, esperando que alguien te lleve el desayuno a la cama.

- ¿Por qué habría de esperar que alguien me traiga el desayuno a la cama si nunca lo ha hecho nadie?- preguntó, con la voz amortiguada por el edredón.

- De verdad que eres muy rara. ¿No te gustaría que alguien te trajese el desayuno a la cama?

- ¿Y si se derrama el desayuno y se mancha la cama?

- Se lava. Deberías tomarte unas vacaciones en un hotel. Los elfos te traen el desayuno, te hacen la cama y tú, lo único que tienes que hacer, es mantenerte aseado y entretenido

- Pues suena muy aburrido- dijo, destapándose la cabeza.

- Eso es porque no lo has probado- rechazó Draco, con un ademán de la mano- Venga, espabila, que no tengo todo el día.

- ¿Sabes dónde está Crisy?- preguntó, mientras se levantaba de la cama y, como era costumbre, se aplastaba el pelo, dándose cuenta que esa vez no hacía falta.

- No la veo desde anoche, que se fue detrás de Pansy. ¿Para qué la quieres?

- Quiero saber lo que le ha hecho a mi pelo- explicó, señalándolo

- No sé por qué siempre te quejas de todo. Tienes el pelo bien¿vale?- concluyó, bajando por las escaleras, mientras Hermione se acercaba a la puerta de su habitación para contestarle

- Y tú te quejas de que me quejo- le gritó desde lejos

- No me líes.- zanjó el tema- Date prisa

Media hora después, salían de la torre, cuando Crisy y Sam se acercaron hasta ellos. En cuanto los vieron, Sam escondió algo detrás de su espalda.

- ¿Qué esconces, enana?- preguntó Draco, acercándose a ella.

- Nada- contestó, dando unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás. Draco miró por encima de su hombro y lo vio. Su madre no le había contestado a su carta, pero le había mandado lo que le pedía. Así que decidió seguir jugando un poco más con Sam y después cogería el peluche.

- ¿Qué me has hecho?- preguntó Hermione, señalando acusadoramente a Crisy, y luego a su pelo.

- Nada¿no te gusta?

- ¿Se va a quedar así siempre?- preguntó, preocupada

- No, tranquila, sólo es un truco. Dura poco más de una semana. ¿Sabes? El pelo así te queda bien

- Me queda bien de todas las maneras- contestó, con aire de superioridad, apartándose el pelo, ahora liso, con la mano

- Tengo hambre- se quejó Draco, que tenía cogida a Sam boca abajo, y ésta intentaba sujetar lejos de su alcance el peluche.

- Pues llegáis un poco tarde para almorzar.-explicó Crisy

- Yo también tengo hambre, voy a por algo de comer- dijo Hermione, y empezó a caminar por el pasillo

- Voy contigo- la interceptó Crisy

- ¡Mamá!- gritó Sam, moviendo los brazos hacia ella, mientras se reía por las cosquillas que le estaba haciendo Draco en la barriga

- ¿Qué quieres cielo?- le preguntó, acercándose

- Quiero ver elfos- Draco la bajó y Sam le dio el peluche, mientras Crisy la cogía de la mano

- ¿No vienes?- preguntó Crisy

- No, voy a guardar esto- movió el peluche en alto, y Hermione lo vio. Un dragón de peluche azul

Se quedó estática en el sitio, mirando el hueco por el que había desaparecido Draco, que había vuelto a entrar en la torre

**FLASHBACK**

- _Ahora a por el regalo- dijo Hermione cuando salieron de comprar el vestido_

- _Espero no tener que recorrerme el resto de Londres para encontrar el regalo_

- _Sé lo que quiero. Falta encontrarlo._

- _¿Y qué es?- inquirió su madre_

- _Un dragón- dijo simplemente_

- _Bien- concedió su madre- ¿Cómo?_

- _Pues... de peluche... azul...- explicó, pausadamente, mientras lo pensaba_

- _¿Y dónde hay dragones de peluche?_

- _No lo sé. Lo buscamos._

_Después de visitar varias tiendas de juguetes, vieron un escaparate que no parecía para nada una tienda de juguetes, pero ahí estaba._

- _¿Es esto lo que tú querías?- preguntó su madre, señalando un peluche del escaparate_

- _¡Sí!- exclamó emocionada_

_Lo compraron y Hermione lo cogió con cuidado, como si fuese de cristal._

- _Estoy deseando que llegue mañana-dijo, cuando salieron de la tienda. Su madre sólo asintió_

- _Venga, vamos a casa que ya es tarde_

**FIN FLASHBACK**

No reaccionó hasta que Crisy y Sam pasaron por su lado y la llamaron.

- ¿Hermione¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Crisy

Ella asintió, como despertando de su letargo, y las siguió a las cocinas.

**X X X**

- ¡Señorita Hermione!- exclamó Dobby, emocionado, cuando las chicas entraron en las cocinas, haciéndose paso entre los elfos que las rodeaban- ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verla!

- Sí, Dobby. ¿Qué tal te tratan?

- Muy bien, señorita Hermione. Dobby tiene muchos amigos elfos.

- Me alegro- dijo Hermione, con una sonrisa- Hoy he llegado tarde a desayunar- explicó Hermione- ¿Me podrías traer algo para comer?

Los elfos se apresuraron a preparar un buen montón de manjares para desayunar. Más de los que ella podía comer. Incluso si se lo comían entre Draco y ella, seguro que sobraría.

Se giró para mirar a Sam, que era la que quería ver elfos. Estaba detrás de Crisy, agarrada a su pierna y mirando por el lado a Dobby, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Al poco volvieron, y las chicas se apresuraron a coger todo lo que le ofrecían.

- Muchas gracias- les dijo Hermione a los elfos, mientras salían

• • •

Draco dejó el dragón encima de la mesa y fue a abrir la puerta, ya que habían llamado, poco después de que el hubiese entrado.

- Hola, Pansy. Entra- se apartó de la puerta

- ¿Qué tal? No te he visto en el desayuno.

- Bien.- sonrió- Es que me entretuve.

- He tenido una idea

- ¿Sólo venías por eso?- preguntó, receloso

- Ya sé que no te gustan mis ideas, pero es una idea genial

- A ver, sorpréndeme- se cruzó de brazos, esperando su respuesta

- Un picnic- dijo, con una sonrisa

- ¿Cómo?- se sorprendió

- Sí, este domingo. Ya sé que hace frío, y que esta semana ha sido muy movidita, pero llevo tiempo pensándolo y creo que es un buen momento. Se lo he dicho a Blaise y le parece bien¿qué me dices?

- Vale. ¿Los tres?

- He pensado en invitar a Hermione, así estamos en igualdad de condiciones. Porque si no, me voy a sentir muy solita- dijo, teatralmente

- ¿No os estáis haciendo muy amigas?- inquirió, Draco

- ¿Acaso eso es un problema?- saltó Pansy. La verdad, le caía bien Hermione. Después de llevar tanto tiempo juntas en el colegio y haber hablado en contadas ocasiones, no muy cortésmente, el día anterior la había conocido un poco más, y le había caído bien.

- No. Si a ti te cae bien, me parece bien.

- Vale, díselo. Hasta luego

Draco asintió y Pansy salió de la torre, con una sonrisa.

Decidió salir a buscar a las chicas.

• • •

- ¿Te han gustado los elfos, Sam?- preguntó Crisy, cuando salieron de las cocinas. Ella asintió.

- ¿Nunca habías visto elfos?- preguntó, extrañada, Hermione.

- Nosotros no tenemos elfos- explicó Crisy- Cuando era más pequeña, la única vez que fuimos a la Mansión Malfoy, sí que vio, pero ya no se debe acordar- explicó Crisy, acariciando el pelo de su hija

Siguieron el resto del camino en silencio.

- Nosotras nos vamos a casa de Narcissa. Se ha empeñado en que vayamos a comer- dijo Crisy, cuando llegaron a la puerta de la torre, dándole a Hermione la comida que les habían dado los elfos.-Vendremos esta noche para el baile. Dumbledore me ha dicho que traiga a Sam y se quede un rato con nosotros, en el baile. Que si luego se quiere ir, que el se encarga de ella, cosa que no voy a permitir- añadió- Despídenos de Draco

Hermione asintió y entró en la torre sonriendo, después de ver como Sam se despedía de ella con la mano.

Se acercó a la mesa a dejar la comida y vio el dragón.

Se quedó mirándolo, embobada, y no se dio cuenta cuando Draco entró en la torre

- Te estaba buscando- le dijo, acercándose a donde estaba Hermione, y cogiendo una manzana

- _Llevaba tanto tiempo sin verlo, que ya casi no recordaba como era_

- ¿Qué?- preguntó, sorprendido. ¿Lo había visto antes? Hermione se giró de golpe

- De pequeña vi un dragón como este, es una larga historia, no tiene importancia- inventó. Las palabras se apresuraban por salir de su boca.- Crisy y Sam han ido a comer a casa de tu madre- cambió de tema.- Veo que tienes hambre- cogió un melocotón.

- Sí. Oye¿te gustan los picnics?- preguntó, dando el tema por zanjado. Le parecía muy extraño que hubiese dicho eso, pero de todas formas, seguramente, su dragón había sido comprado en una tienda muggle, así que no era extraño que le sonase.

- Sí, no están mal. ¿Por?

- A Pansy le ha dado por el campo y se le ha ocurrido organizar un picnic. Quiere que vengas.

- ¿Quién más va a ir?

- Seremos Pansy, Blaise, tú si vienes y yo

- Demasiadas serpientes- dijo, irónica

- Las condiciones háblalas con Pansy, yo solo soy el mensajero

- De acuerdo. Aunque no me va mucho el campo, me arriesgo.

- El domingo- Hermione asintió y se sentó a la mesa para seguir almorzando

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X **

YA HA SALIDO DEATHLY HALLOWS!!!

Esta mañana, antes de que abriese la librería, ya estaba en la puerta jejeje

NO LO PUDE EVITAR!!! Me leí el final, y sólo voy a decir que no me ha gustado (soy una inconformista, estoy segura de que de la forma que terminase, no me habría gustado :P)

Bueno, hablando del fic, a Dobby no lo domino, así que salió muy poquito, no me arriesgo a hacerlo mal jejeje

Y ya sabemos que pasó con el peluche

Muchas gracias por los reviews, me hace mucha ilusión saber que la gente siga mi historia y me anima a seguir

Nada más, hasta la próxima


	14. Chapter 14

Ya estoy de vuelta

Perdí la noción del tiempo con las visitas y ya no sabía ni que tocaba actualizar, menos mal que lo miré...

Bueno, aquí teneis un nuevo capítulo

Disfrutarlo

Besos

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

- Tengo hambre- se quejó Ginny, por tercera vez en cinco minutos

- ¿Esto no deberían hacerlo los elfos?- preguntó Lil

- ¡No son esclavos!

- Tranquila, Hermione. Están acostumbrados

- Seguro que tú tienes un montón en tu casa. ¿Te los vas a llevar al picnic?

- Mi casa es muy grande, si no se mantuviese con elfos sería con limpiadoras muggles¿qué prefieres?

- Ninguna de las dos cosas. ¿Te parece justo, Pansy?

- Es para lo que están hechos. Puede que no les guste, o puede que sí, pero han nacido para eso. Igual que las lechuzas reparten cartas o los thestrals nos traen al colegio. ¿Te parecen esclavos¿Te gustaría venir andando desde Hogsmeade hasta el colegio?

- Puede que tengas razón, pero seguro que si conociesen otra forma de vida les gustaría más que estar esclavizados en casas de magos

- No te digo que no, pero...

- Prohibido hablar de política en la mesa- interrumpió Draco

- ¡No estamos comiendo!- se quejó Hermione

- Pero estamos en la mesa- le dijo, mirando hacia abajo

Llevaban media hora subidos en la mesa, colgando (manualmente) guirnaldas doradas, plateadas y blancas, en unos cordeles que habían colgado del techo por todo el Gran Comedor, mientras Ginny y Lil se las pasaban desde el banco.

- Nosotras vamos a ayudar a Neville- dijo Ginny, subiendo la caja de guirnaldas a la mesa

- ¿Por qué no podemos utilizar magia?- se quejó Draco- No ponía nada de hacer las cosas manualmente en el "programa de fiestas"- ironizó, y se sentó en la mesa

- Supongo que piensan que así nos autorrealizamos más- explicó Hermione

- Déjate la psicología para las noches de insomnio- le espetó Draco.

- ¿Os importaría dejar de pelearos?- preguntó Pansy, apartando a Draco con el pie, para colgar una guirnalda encima de él- Venga, que sólo queda media hora para la comida- animó Pansy

- Que te gusten las manualidades no significa que a los demás también

- Deja de quejarte, Draco. El origami es muy relajante

- No si el papel te ataca- Pansy empezó a reírse, y Hermione la miró, extrañada

- En tercero, descubrí el origami.- empezó a explicar- Una tarde que me aburría, empecé a hacer figuras de papel, los hechicé y los metí en la habitación de los chicos. Ellos tienen la costumbre de no encender la luz, así que, cuando entraron, las figuras de papel se les echaron encima y salieron corriendo de la habitación.

- Las pajaritas estaban poseídas- dijo Draco, mirando a Pansy con ojos asesinos.

- Pásame una guirnalda- le pidió Pansy, ignorándolo, mientras Hermione se reía

Dumbledore entró en el Gran Comedor y todos se giraron a mirarle, dejando lo que estaban haciendo. Dumbledore se acercó a la mesa de los profesotes y anunció:

- Los profesores y yo hemos estado hablando y hemos decidido que, con motivo de las decoraciones, no quedaría bien que comiésemos aquí, ya que se estropearía la magia de la noche. Así que cada uno podrá comer lo que quiera y cuando quiera en sus respectivas Salas Comunes. Por cierto, está quedando muy bien- sonrió

Después de decir esto, salió del Gran Comedor y cada uno volvió a su tarea

- ¿Comes con nosotros, Pansy?- preguntó Hermione

- Vale, pero invitar también a Blaise, que si no se va a sentir muy solo.

- De acuerdo- Hermione sonrió y Draco bufó

- ¿Acabaréis haciendo una fiesta de pijamas, cotilleando sobre chicos y pintándoos las uñas?- preguntó, sarcástico

- Lo de las uñas, por mí no- dijo Hermione, mirándose las manos

- Y lo de los cotilleos sobre chicos...- Pansy se quedó pensativa- Tampoco, tenemos mejores cosas de las que hablar- Draco volvió a bufar

• • •

- ¿Me podéis recordar qué es esto?- preguntó Blaise, extendiendo sus manos manchadas hacia las chicas

- Pegamento- dijo, simplemente, Hermione

- ¿Y por qué razón lo estoy usando si no pega nada?

- Toma y deja de distraernos- Blaise cogió lo que le tendía Pansy

- ¿Y esto que es?

- Celo, cinta adhesiva para pegar cosas. No mancha- explicó, distraídamente Hermione, mientras cortaba copos de nieve de hojas blancas

- ¿Y por que yo tengo que pegarlos y vosotras los cortáis?

- Porque si no te callas, podemos amenazarte con las tijeras- dijo Pansy

- Menudo aburrimiento- Draco bostezó

- Si os aburrís, iros- Pansy les hizo señas con las manos como queriéndolos apartar

- Ya lo he intentado, pero Filch no deja salir ni a un alma- se resignó Blaise

- Pues dejarnos hacer lo nuestro

- Vaaaaaaleeeeeeeeeee- Blaise se sentó al lado de Draco

**X X X**

- ¡Eh¡Despierta!

- ¿Anne¿De dónde has salido?- le preguntó confundido Draco

- Sabes que soy experta en despertar a la gente- dijo, con aire importante

- ¿Y Blaise?

- Me parece que va a tener que fregar la mesa, por las babas y eso- añadió, ante la mirada extrañada de Draco- Voy a ayudar a las chicas

- ¡No! No quiero ir a casa de la yaya- hablaba Blaise, en sueños

- Dejar a la experta- Pansy y Hermione se apartaron. Anne sacó una pluma de su bolsillo y empezó a hacerle cosquillas a Blaise en la oreja

- ¿Cómo no se me ha ocurrido a mi?- preguntó Hermione. Pansy se encogió de hombros

- Siempre despierta Anne a quien se queda dormido. Tiene trucos muy... interesantes

Blaise se incorporó de golpe, limpiándose apresuradamente la baba

- Hermione¿vienes?- la llamaron Ginny y Lil desde lejos

- Sí. Nos vemos luego- se despidió.

**X X X**

- Bueno, me voy a vestirme- se despidió Lil cuando llegamos a las escaleras

- ¿Te vistes conmigo?- le preguntó Ginny a Hermione, cuando Lil se fue

- Tengo el vestido en mi torre

- Voy a por el mío y voy para allá

- Vale- Ginny se dio la vuelta hacia la torre de Gryffindor, pero se giró otra vez hacia Hermione

- ¿Me puedes recordar por qué tienes el pelo así?

- Porque Crisy me peinó- le contestó. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que se lo habían preguntado. Era un poco irritante tener que contestar tantas veces a la misma pregunta... y varias veces a la misma persona. Pero la mayoría estaba de acuerdo en que el pelo así le quedaba bien, después de, primero, las miradas extrañadas y después, las repetidas preguntas sobre cómo se le había quedado el pelo así.

- Vale- Ginny le sonrió- Te queda bien¿sabes?

- Gracias- también había perdido la cuenta de las veces que le había dicho que le quedaba bien, pero al menos no decía que parecía un sauce llorón, como dijo Lil, en un arrebato de... humor ¬¬

- Hombre, Hermione, cuánto tiempo- la saludó Crisy, cuando entró en la torre

- Sí. Que vestido más bonito, Sam

- Gracias- contestó la pequeña, dando una vuelta sobre sí misma. Tanto Crisy como ella también se habían vestido acorde con el Carnaval Veneciano.

- ¿No te vistes?- preguntó Crisy, viendo que Hermione se sentaba en el sofá

- Estoy esperando a Ginny

- Ya llegué- dijo, ésta, entrando, con la respiración agitada por la carrera. No tenían mucho tiempo para arreglarse, ya que también tenían que cenar antes del baile.

- Vamos- subieron al cuarto de Hermione a empezar a vestirse

**X X X**

- Yo también voy a vestirme- dijo Pansy, cuando vio irse a Hermione

- Voy contigo- salieron las dos del Gran Comedor

- Supongo que nosotros también nos tenemos que vestir¿no, Draco?

- Supongo, vamos

**X X X**

- ¿Qué son estos gritos?- preguntó Draco, cuando entró en la torre

- Siempre nos estropeas los mejores momentos- se quejó Crisy

- Como hay tan buen ambiente- dijo sarcástico

Crisy perseguía a Hermione, con un cepillo y varias pinzas en la mano, mientras ésta intentaba huir de Crisy, con Sam agarrada a su pierna para no dejarla andar, de la que sólo se veían los zapatos ya que estaba debajo del vestido de Hermione. Y a todo esto, Ginny llorando de la risa en un sillón y tanto ella como Hermione con la cremallera del vestido a medio subir.

- Me quiere peinar- se quejó Hermione, sacando a Sam de debajo de su vestido- Ya viste cómo me dejó la otra vez

- No creo que sea tan terrible- alegó Ginny

- Ya te lo he dicho. Si no te gusta el peinado, te lo quito y te hago otro

- Mira mi pelo- señalo Sam su cabeza- ¿Te gusta?- Hermione asintió

- Pues te hago lo mismo- solucionó Crisy- Y no te rías que luego vas tú- le dijo a Ginny, señalándola, que se calló de golpe, haciendo grandes esfuerzos por contener la risa

- Como veo que de momento no me necesitáis más, voy a vestirme.- empezó a subir las escaleras- Y vosotras deberíais hacer lo mismo- dijo, señalando a Ginny y a Hermione, obviamente, porque tenían el vestido a medio poner

Hermione se revolvió en su vestido

- Creo que nos lo hemos puesto mal, no cierra- alegó

- ¿Cómo se puede poner mal un vestido?- preguntó incrédulo

- ¿No sabiendo cómo va?- contestó, Hermione, con tono de burla e irritación

- Ven a ver- se acercó Crisy a Hermione, mientras Draco terminaba de subir las escaleras. Ginny también se les acercó- A ver, levanta los brazos- Crisy levantó el vestido un poco y pasó el lazo que estaban delante, para atrás- ¿A ver ahora?- le subió la cremallera- Perfecto.

Se acercó a Ginny y le hizo lo mismo

- ¿Veis? Ya está. Ahora, toca peinaros- sentó a Ginny en el sofá- Tú primera, ya que te tengo cerca.

Hora y media después, ya estaban las chicas peinadas y bien vestidas, mientras Draco esperaba sentado en un sillón, mirando el fuego y bostezando de vez en cuando

- Me va a dar frío- dijo Hermione, señalando su escote cuadrado, con una mano puesta en la garganta indicando que iba a coger frío, de modo que, inconscientemente, tapaba el colgante

- Vamos a tener que acostumbrarte a llevar otro tipo de ropa que no sea la del colegio- dijo Ginny, con una sonrisa

- No quiero vuestras ideas ¬¬

- Al final el peinado ha salido bien¿verdad?- preguntó Crisy

- Sí, genial¿nos vamos ya?- interrumpió Draco a las chicas, que se miraban detenidamente a ver lo tenían todo en su sitio- Me aburro

- Más te vas a aburrir en el baile, ya que no sabes bailar- dijo Hermione, saliendo de la torre, seguida de Ginny y los demás, mientras se ponían los antifaces

- Soy una caja de sorpresas- dijo, misterioso

Cuando llegaron a la esquina, Hermione se paró de golpe y se inclinó hacia el suelo, doblando la rodilla derecha para poder alcanzar el broche de su zapato, por lo que la estrella quedó colgando.

- ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Ginny, señalando su colgante. Hermione levantó la cara y vio que todos miraban su estrella. "Demasiado escote" pensó

- Nada- se levantó- Es que se me ha enganchado la correa del zapato con las medias- intentó desviar la conversación. Viendo que no lo conseguía, señaló su colgante- Se me olvidó, voy a guardarlo

- No- la interrumpió Draco, a media retirada- Déjalo o llegaremos tarde- ¿De dónde lo habría sacado? Era... obvio, pero no podía serlo.

- No, en serio, no quiero perderlo- inventó

- ¿Y entonces por qué lo llevabas?- inquirió Crisy

- Lo encontré y no lo pude evitar- era verdad, aunque no del todo- Llevaba mucho tiempo sin verlo y... bueno, vamos, se nos hace tarde- empezó a caminar

- ¿De dónde lo has sacado?- preguntó Ginny, alcanzándola

- Me lo regalaron- contestó secamente

- ¿Quién?- continuó con su interrogatorio

- Un amigo- no quería mentirle, pero no le apetecía decírselo todo por mucho que fuese su mejor amiga, al menos en ese tema, eran demasiadas preguntas y muchas de ellas sin respuesta, o al menos, no con respuesta que recordase

- ¿Tiene nombre?

- No- error

- ¿No?- Ginny abrió la boca sorprendida. Su mueca de fastidio la ocultó el antifaz.

- Bueno, supongo que sí tendría nombre, pero no lo recuerdo, fue hace mucho tiempo y lo olvidé, ya está- contestó, apresuradamente, tratando, desesperadamente de zanjar el tema

- Y ¿cómo era?- preguntó Ginny. Nada, que no se cansaba

- Pues un niño normal y corriente- contestó incómoda

- ¿De qué color tenía el pelo¿Y los ojos?- Crisy asistía silenciosa a la conversación, y Sam no dejaba de mirar su colgante con curiosidad.

- Ginny ya...- le iba a decir que dejase la conversación, pero se dio cuenta de que estaban en la puerta- ya hemos llegado- se interrumpió, intentando ocultar un suspiro de alivio, pero antes de entrar, una última pregunta la asaltó

- ¿Te la regaló aquel niño que dices se fue?

- Sí, Draco. ¿Alguna pregunta más?- preguntó visiblemente molesta.

- ¿Cómo sabe él más que yo?- Ginny estaba contrariada. ¿Qué sabía él que a ella no le había contado¿No era ella su mejor amiga? Claro, pero se habían peleado, recordó, pero eso no hizo que la irritase menos

- ¿Terminó ya el interrogatorio?- ignoró la pregunta de Ginny, ya se lo explicaría luego, su amiga no dejaría pasar el tema así como así. Al ver que no contestaban, dio la conversación por terminada y entraron en el Gran Comedor

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

Bueno, ya está, a ver que pasa en el baile

Espero que os haya gustado, la verdades que no tengo mucho tiempo de escribir porque me están viniendo visitas, pero bueno, lo intento

Muchas gracias por los reviews

Besos

Ser felices


	15. Chapter 15

Hola!!

Os pido un millón de disculpas, porque tenía que haber actualizado hace 2 días, o sea, el sábado, que además era mi santo jejeje, pero tuve visita y hasta hoy no he podido tocar el ordenador.

Así que, aquí tenéis el capítulo nuevo

Espero que os guste

Besos!!

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

- Bienvenidos al Carnaval Veneciano- los saludó Dumbledore, cuando estuvieron todos en el Gran Comedor- Espero que pasen una agradable velada. Ahora, los profesores abriremos el baile. Esperamos que se unan pronto a la danza.

Dumbledore le tendió la mando a McGonagall y se dirigieron al centro del Gran Comedor, en el que habían puesto pequeñas mesas redondas en vez de las acostumbradas mesas de cada casa, adornado con la decoración que los alumnos se habían encargado de poner.

La música empezó a sonar, lenta, y todos los profesores, algunos a su pesar, se dirigieron al centro del comedor para empezar a bailar.

Al cabo de unos 3 minutos, la música se fue haciendo más rápida y los alumnos se fueron sumando al baile. Crisy dejó a Sam con la señora Pomfrey, que se negaba a bailar por mucho que Dumbledore le insistía, y se puso a bailar ella con el profesor.

- Yo voy con Harry y Ron- le dijo Ginny, a Hermione al oído. Ésta asintió.

- ¡Vamos a bailar!- exclamó Pansy, a un horrorizado Blaise que se les acababa de acercar. Él hizo el intento de resistirse, pero fue inútil

- Buena idea- corroboró Anne, arrastrando, también, a Theodore Nott, su pareja, que había llegado con Blaise- ¿Vienes, Hermione?

- Iría si tuviese una pareja que supiese bailar- contestó Hermione, lanzándole una mirada significativa a Draco- Perderé un rato buscando a alguien para bailar, luego os alcanzo- terminó, y las chicas se alejaron. Hermione se giró para ir a sentarse pero Draco la sujetó de la muñeca

- ¿A dónde crees que vas?

- Pues a sentarme, no querrás que me quede toda la noche aquí de pie¿no?- repuso, deshaciéndose de su agarre

- ¿Y eras tú la que quería bailar? Parece mentira, no hay quien os entienda. Yo con toda mi buena intención¿y me tratas así?- se puso una mano en el pecho, teatralmente, haciéndose el ofendido

- No, si ahora va a ser culpa mía- murmuró por lo bajo para sí "Dios, dame paciencia"- ¿Quieres bailar?- él asintió- Pues baila tú solo porque yo no pienso hacer el ridículo- Draco abrió la boca para hablar, pero Hermione no le dejó- O peor, no quiero acabar la noche con dolor de pies por tus pisotones- o sea, que primero la convencía para que se arriesgase a morir a cambio de que el bailase, y luego se hace el ofendido porque no iba a bailar. Y además, estaba bastante irritada por el interrogatorio de Ginny. Cumplía un rato más con su presencia, y adiós.

- Ya te he dicho, que soy una caja de sorpresas- alegó

- Con bastante fondo para almacenar todo tu ego

- Eso ha sido un golpe bajo- se quejó Draco

- Sólo he dicho la verdad

- ¿Por qué no te callas y bailamos? Me estoy aburriendo

- Cuando haya algo que no te aburra, me avisas- dijo Hermione, mientras caminaban hacia la pista- Y deja de mirarme el escote

- No es precisamente eso lo que llama mi atención

- ¿Entonces qué¿Te sorprende que alguien haya tenido un detalle conmigo?- preguntó, entendiendo a lo que se refería

- Tampoco es eso. Para ser tan lista, no das una. La verdad es que me sorprende que hayas podido guardar algo así tanto tiempo.

- Fácil: si se cae, se rompe. Y no quiero perderlo

- Para ser tan lista, no das una. ¿Cómo es que la Weasley no sabía nada de tu amigo? Si se le puede llamar así, claro. Ya que te has olvidado de él- Hermione apretó los labios. Diana, le había dado donde le dolía

- Primero: las cosas no se olvidan, el problema es recordarlas. No es que me haya olvidado de él, solo que no recuerdo su nombre. Es más, seguro que lo tengo guardado en un rinconcito de mi memoria, pero es que hay tantas cosas... dudo que sepas lo que es tener la cabeza llena.

- Me confundes con Potter

- Y segundo:- continuó Hermione, ignorándolo- si he... evitado decirle nada a nadie es porque no me apetece que me sometan al tercer grado¿entiendes?- Draco asintió

- ¿Qué¿Conversando?- preguntó Lavender, que se había acercado bailando con Ron.

- Sí- contestó Hermione. La verdad es que le fastidiaba mucho el espíritu cotilla de Lavender.

- Muy bien. ¡Vaya¿Y ese colgante¿Quién te lo ha regalado?

- ¿Es que no me lo he podido comprar yo?

- No- contestó tajante- ¿Quién te lo ha regalado?

- ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan pesada?- masculló entre dientes para que sólo la oyese Draco

- Dile que fui yo- le susurró Draco, con ganas de deshacerse de ella

- Venga, dime- la apremió, mientras Ron ponía los ojos en blanco

- Draco- _no tenía que haber dicho eso_. Se quedaron parados en medio de la pista de baile, impactados por las olas de recuerdos que les llegaban. Y no pudieron disfrutar de la cara de sorpresa de Lavender y Ron.- Yo.. esto.. voy al baño.

Desapareció por la puerta del comedor, mientras Draco se sentaba en una silla.

**FLASHBACK DRACO**

- _¿Qué?- no se lo podía creer._

- _Lo siento Draco, pero no hay más remedio. Tu padre va a estar más tiempo con nosotros y no podemos ponerlas en peligro. Si se enterase... Lo entiendes¿verdad?- Narcissa intentaba explicarle a su hijo la situación_

- _Sí- no quería llorar. Agachó al cabeza_

- _Aprovecha el tiempo que te queda. Despídete de ella, sin decirle que te vas. No sabemos cómo va a reaccionar, así que será mejor que se lo diga su madre¿vale?- asintió_

**X X X**

****

- **_Draco¿qué buscas?- preguntó Narcissa_**

- **_Un regalo_**

- **_¿Para quién?_**

- **_Para Mya_**

- _¿Qué le vas a regalar?_

- _No lo sé, algo especial, para que no se pueda olvidar de mí- su voz sonaba triste_

- _No necesitas regalarle nada para que se acuerde de ti_

- _Bueno, por si acaso_

- _Y ¿a dónde vamos?_

- _He pensado en regalarle un colgante, como los que tienes tú- dijo señalando un corazón de oro blanco que pendía del cuello de su madre_

- _Es una buena idea, pero es muy pequeña para ponérselo_

- _Me da igual, que lo guarde_

- _Vale, entremos ahí_

**X X X**

- _¿Quieren grabarle algún nombre?- preguntó el dependiente de la joyería, mientras metía el colgante en una cajita_

- _No, su nombre es muy complicado_

- _¿Seguro?_

- _Sí mamá. En todo caso¿qué pondrían?_

- _Pues su nombre, o el tuyo_

- _No había cristal suficiente para todo eso- se rió_

- _No es para tanto. Hermione no es un nombre tan largo_

- _Ya, pero es cristal. No, creo que no, déjalo así._

- _Como quieras concedió su madre_

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Hermione salió casi corriendo del Gran Comedor, prácticamente, arrancando su antifaz en cuanto cruzó las puertas. No podía ser.

Entró en la torre como una bala, arrastrando un par de sillas con su vestido, mientras dejaba caer el antifaz.

Como tantas otras veces, al llegar a su habitación, revolvió su baúl hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.

Su madre le decía que era estúpido que llevase eso encima siempre que iba de viaje o, en este caso, al colegio, pero ella se justificaba diciendo que era un talismán. Un talismán envuelto en papel de regalo.

Y un talismán que pronto dejaría de ser suyo.

Porque acababa de recordar que le había escrito una carta, que estaba envuelta con el regalo que nunca había llegado a manos de su dueño.

Con cuidado, cortó el celo y desenvolvió el souvenir de París que había comprado. Una explanada en la que estaba la pirámide de cristal del Louvre y al fondo se veía el Museo, con una plaquita que ponía: _Le Louvre, París._

Y efectivamente, ahí estaba la carta que le había escrito.

Se había negado a destruirla, como el "Diario de viaje" que había estado haciendo, para luego enseñárselo

Con letra infantil, en el frente del sobre ponía: Draco

La abrió con manos temblorosas y, sentada en el suelo de su habitación, se dispuso a leerla.

**FLASHBACK HERMIONE**

**_Hola Draco:_**

_¿Cómo estás? Yo muy bien._

_¿Sabes? París es precioso, me hubiese gustado que estuvieses conmigo para verlo, seguro que te había gustado._

_Hoy hemos ido al Louvre¿lo recuerdas? Te hablé de él_

_No tengo palabras para definirlo, es precioso, impresionante._

_Creo que podemos ir olvidando lo de exponer mis cuadros en La Galería._

_Las pinturas tienen mucho nivel, pero de todas formas, seguiré dibujando y, aunque mis cuadros no adornen el Louvre, podrían adornar tu casa jeje_

_Espero verte pronto, te echo de menos_

_¡Te estoy escribiendo un diario de viaje! Para que sepas todo lo que he hecho._

_Te volveré a escribir._

_Besos._

_Te quiere_

_Mya_

- _Le he escrito una carta a Draco- le dijo a su madre, cuando bajó a cenar_

- _¿En serio?- Hermione asintió- Cielo, siéntate, tengo que hablar contigo_

- _¿Y papá?- preguntó, mientras se sentaba_

- _Está informándose sobre el tour de mañana._

- _Aum. _

- _¿Te lo has pasado bien hoy?_

- _¡Sí! Ha sido el mejor día de mi vida. Ya verás cuando volvamos, tengo muchas ganas de ver a Draco. Estoy escribiendo un diario de viaje para enseñárselo_

- _Sobre eso..._

- _¿Pasa algo?_

- _Sí, no se cuando podremos volver a verlos_

- _¿Por qué?_

- _Verás, es que, les han surgido unas cosas_

- _¿Qué cosas?- preguntó Hermione, con la voz entrecortada_

- _Se han cambiado de casa_

- _¿A... a dónde han ido?- no quería saberlo_

- _Es que, a su padre lo han ascendido en el trabajo y... bueno... se han ido lejos_

- _Pero volverán¿no?- las lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos, no podía ser verdad. "¿Lejos?" pensó apurada_

- _¡Sí!- exclamó su madre, efusivamente. Demasiado- Pero no a vivir- se apresuró a añadir- Vendrán de visita y..._

- _¡MENTIRA!- se levantó de golpe de la silla_

- _No, Hermione, irán a Londres a visitarnos y entonces..._

- _¡NO ES CIERTO¡NUNCA LO VOLVERÉ A VER!- estaba colorada de gritar, y tenia toda la cara mojada por las lágrimas_

- _Sí lo vas a..._

- _¡NO ME MIENTAS MÁS!- Salió corriendo escaleras arriba_

**X X X**

_No se lo podía creer. No lo volvería a ver, estaba segura. Se lo habían llevado a otra ciudad a vivir, por trabajo de su padre, y ella se había quedado sola._

_Le habían dicho que volvería a visitarla, pero no se lo creía. Ni siquiera le habían dejado despedirse._

_No paraba de llorar, encerrada en su habitación._

- _Mya- llamó su madre a la puerta, entró_

- _¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!- gritó furiosa_

- _Hermione, por favor, tienes que salir_

- _¡¿PARA QUÉ?!_

- _No es bueno quedarse encerrada. Yo también los echo de menos._

- _¡DÉJAME!_

_Le dio un beso en la frente y se fue._

_Aún podía recordar su voz. Cuando la llamaba, sólo él, Mya. Nadie más. Nunca más. Su recuerdo, que con el tiempo se borraría, y sólo dos fotos y un colgante. Miró su vestido, colgado en la puerta del armario. Nunca se lo volvería a poner. _

_Siguió llorando hasta que se durmió._

**X X X**

- _¿Qué ha pasado aquí?- preguntó su madre, sorprendida. _

_Estaba toda la habitación llena de trozos de papel, la cama deshecha y el vestido en el suelo. Lo único que estaba bien colocado eran dos fotos encima de la mesita y la caja de terciopelo rojo_

- _¿De que son estas hojas?_

_Hermione, tumbada en el suelo, con la almohada sin funda, no contestaba. La única razón por la que se sabía que no estaba dormida era que su cuerpo se movía por los sollozos._

_Su madre se acercó y cogió uno de los trozos de papel. Se podía leer:_

_DIAR_

_ D_

_ VIA_

_Las letras cortadas de lo que se suponía era la portada del diario de viaje que estaba escribiendo_

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Volvió a envolver el regalo pero dejó la carta fuera. Bajó al salón de la torre y dejó el regalo envuelto con la carta, en la que se veía el nombre.

Subió a su cuarto y empezó a ordenar su baúl que, técnicamente, había volcado buscando el regalo.

¿Cómo esa persona tan insensible podía ser aquel niño que recordaba?

No quería creer que fuese posible. Se había prometido a sí misma no guardar esperanzas de volver a verlo nunca más. Y ¿ahí estaba?

Tenía que asegurarse antes de decirle nada, y seguramente pensaría que está loca, cosa muy posible, llegados a este punto en el que veía al niño que había sido como su hermano en su infancia, en el mayor enemigo de su adolescencia.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

¡¡OMG!!

¡¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!!

¡¡MÁS DE 100 REVIEWS!!

Es increíble, muchísimas gracias a las que seguís mi historia y la leéis y a las que me mandáis reviews.

Espero que os siga gustando y gracias por la paciencia jejeje

Besos!!

OKM


	16. Chapter 16

Hola!!

Bueno, aquí os traigo otro capi, que espero que os guste

Besos!!

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

- ¿Dónde está Hermione?- le preguntó Ginny a Draco, que seguía sentado

- No soy su niñera- espetó, bruscamente

- Vale, gracias- era mejor no molestarlo cuando estaba de malas, así que Ginny se fue a preguntarle a más gente.

Draco se levantó para ir a su cuarto cuando Pansy lo interceptó

- ¿Bailas?

- No tengo ganas

- ¡Vamos! Anímate, es una fiesta

- Ni que necesitases decirlo.

- Pues parece que sí ya que, según tu expresión, parece más un velatorio

- Me voy a dormir

- Vale, a ver si mañana te levantas de mejor humor¡que nos vamos de picnic!- exclamó, emocionada

- Genial lo que me faltaba. Vale, vale, nos vamos de picnic- se apresuró a añadir, al ver la cara de furia Pansy

Cuando entró en la torre, encontró dos sillas en el suelo, el antifaz de Hermione caído y un extraño paquete en la mesa.

Se acercó y vio que había un sobre con su nombre, escrito con letra infantil. Pensó que sería de Sam, pero todo el mundo había estado en el comedor durante el baile. Lo cogió y subió a ver si Hermione estaba en su habitación. Llamó a la puerta

- Adelante- Hermione estaba de espaldas, ordenando su armario, y no se giró cuando él entró

- ¿Por qué saliste corriendo?

- ¿Sólo querías eso?- ignoró su pregunta

- No. ¿Has visto lo que había encima de la mesa?

- ¿Qué tenía que ver?

- Había un sobre con mi nombre- se lo tendió para que lo viese. De giró un poco para verlo y se volvió a dar la vuelta

- ¡Ah, sí! Lo vi de paso. ¿Es de Sam?- ya que tenía letra infantil, podía usar esa excusa

- No

- Eso es que tienes una pequeña admiradora

- ¿Tú sabes algo?- "Venga, dilo"

- No¿debería?

- Puede, ya que has sido tú la única que ha salido del comedor en toda la noche y esto no estaba cuando nos fuimos.

- Yo no tengo esa letra

- Pero la tenías

- Seguro que tú también- silencio- ¿Te importa?- preguntó, girándose a medias, señalando la puerta con un movimiento de cabeza.- Voy a ponerme el pijama

Draco salió de la habitación sin decir nada.

La verdad es que no le apetecía ponerse le pijama, no le apetecía nada, así que se tumbó en la cama

Al caer en el colchón, se dio cuenta de lo cansada que estaba y, casi sin proponérselo, se durmió.

Lo primero que hizo Draco cuando llegó de nuevo al salón, fue desenvolver el regalo. París. Había ido muchas veces pero¿por qué nunca había ido al Louvre?

Y abrió la carta.

Sí, recordaba esa conversación. Él no sabía nada de los pintores muggles, hasta que Mya se lo contó.

Tenía que ser ella.

¿Cómo podría sacárselo sin que se enterase? Si no, seguro que se enfadaba. O se lo negaría y lo tomaría por loco.

Podría decirle algo a Crisy. O a su madre. O a la de ella. O... ya vería, en ese momento no tenía muchas ganas de pensar más. En otro momento.

Subió a su cuarto y se acostó.

• • •

El retrato se abrió dando paso a Pansy, con una sonrisa, y a Blaise, con cara de sueño.

- ¡Qué bien que ya estés despierto!- exclamó Pansy

- Qué contenta estás¿no?- Pansy asintió

- Tengo muchas ganas de que vayamos al picnic

- Ya se ve. ¿Qué le has hecho a Blaise?- preguntó Draco, viendo como du amigo se acomodaba en un sillón, queriéndose volver a dormir

- Nada, solo que se acostó tarde. Pero si no me pongo firme, no habríamos ido nunca.

- Ya

- ¿Y Hermione?

- Durmiendo

- Voy a despertarla- Draco asintió.

**X X X**

Hermione se hallaba en la duermevela. Tenía calor.

Movió las piernas para deshacerse de las mantas, pero no pudo. Dio varias vueltas en la cama intentando destaparse, pero no lo conseguía.

Aunque eran finales de noviembre, se despertó sudando. Puede que el calor fuese por la habitación, que estaba completamente cerrada.

O por la pesadilla que había tenido, como siempre, con el agua. Aunque, extrañamente, esta vez se le unía una caída al vacío por uno de los puentes que cruzan el río Sena­, para ahogarse en sus aguas. Que era lo que la había despertado en mitad de la noche y, gracias a Dios, cuando se volvió a dormir, no soñó nada, lo que no evitaba que siguiese agobiada por la horrible pesadilla.

O puede que, lo que más la agobiase, era la ropa que la cubría esa mañana y de la que no conseguía deshacerse.

- ¡Arriba, dormilona!

- ¡NO!- Hermione se tapó la cara con las manos, para evitar la luz del sol que le daba en los ojos. Parpadeó varias veces para acostumbrarse y vio quién la había despertado- ¿Es que a los Slytherin os han criado para despertar a la gente?- se quejó

- No, sólo para fastidiar, pero si eso te fastidia, sí- Pansy se rió

- No tiene gracia- se levantó de la cama, inútilmente, intentando deshacerse de su vestido- Hay que ver lo que abulta, no me extraña que tenga calor- se quejó, retirándose el pelo que tenía pegado en la frente por el sudor, y se dirigió a Pansy para que le desabrochase el vestido

- ¿Has dormido con él?- le preguntó extrañada, mientras le bajaba la cremallera

- Sí, no me apetecía quitármelo, no me encontraba bien- añadió, ante su mirada de escepticismo.

- ¡Venga, date prisa!- la apremió, mientras bajaba las escaleras de su habitación

- ¿Tienes cita con el picnic?

- No te me empieces a quejar, que todavía ni hemos llegado

- Pero tengo sueño

- Pues te conjuras una tienda y duermes en la montaña

- Vale, pero al menos me dejarás almorzar¿no?- preguntó, mientras se frotaba los ojos

- Claro

Tres cuartos de hora después, los cuatro salían de la torre de Premios Anuales para dirigirse al comedor.

Pansy se había encargado de preparar la comida, las mantas y todo lo necesario para el picnic. Estaba muy ilusionada.

- ¿Qué tal, Hermione? Casi no te vimos anoche- le preguntó Ginny, ya que Hermione se había sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor, aprovechando que Harry y Ron no habían bajado aún al comedor.

- Es que no me encontraba bien

- ¿Pero ya te encuentras mejor?- preguntó, preocupada

- Sí

- Me alegro- le sonrió. Se alegraba de haberse reconciliado con Ginny, la verdad, pensaba que no podría aguantar mucho sin su alegría, que conseguía, aunque tuvieses un mal día o estuvieses enfadado, hacerte sonreír- ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?- preguntó, cogiendo una tostada

- Me voy de picnic

- ¿Con quién?- se sorprendió

- Con Pansy, Draco y Blaise

- Interesante- mordió su tostada, pensativa

- No quiero saber lo que estás pensando- la cortó Hermione, cuando abrió la boca para hablar

- De acuerdo, he de admitir que soy una mal pensada

- Lo que eres es muy pícara

- Gracias- le dijo, con una sonrisa ladeada- Creo que te esperan- señaló con la cabeza la puerta del comedor, en la que los tres Slytherins la estaban esperando

- Sí, nos vemos luego- le dio un beso en la mejilla y, cogiendo un trozo de bizcocho de chocolate, emprendió el camino hacia ellos

Pansy llevaba una cesta de mimbre colgada del brazo, y se colgó a Hermione del otro brazo cuando salieron por las puertas.

- He descubierto un sendero en el que se puede llegar a la parte de atrás del Bosque Prohibido por la montaña

Nadie contestó

- ¿Qué mosca os ha picado?- la sonrisa se borró de su cara. Draco se encogió de hombros mirando el suelo, Hermione se interesó por el sauce boxeador, que le pillaba a su derecha, fuera del radio de vista de Pansy, y Blaise intentaba buscar una respuesta que no enfadase a la chica.

- Verás, es que- al fin se decidió a contestar- anoche fue una noche muy larga, y estamos cansados, por eso no tenemos muchas ganas de hacer senderismo¿entiendes?

- Pues lo dejamos para otro día, nos podemos quedar en el claro donde acampemos y no hacer nada si no queréis- sugirió, esperanzada

- Me parece buena idea- Hermione le sonrió. No quería quitarle la ilusión, y la verdad es que no le importaba quedarse sentada en el campo todo el día, sería un buen plan.

- ¿A vosotros que os parece, chicos?

- Bien- contestó Draco

- Sí, buen plan- corroboró Blaise

- Genial-volvió a sonreír

A pesar de que se estaba acercando el invierno, hacía sol. Así que, caminando bajo el sol, los cuatro chicos se dirigieron a su destino para pasar el día.

Pansy conjuró una mesa y cuatro sillas, y extendió un mantel a rayas verdes.

- ¿Queréis comer algo?

- Acabamos de almorzar- le recordó Blaise

- Oh, sí, es cierto- reconoció Pansy- ¿Os apetece jugar a las cartas?- sugirió

- Vale- contestó Blaise

- Está bien- corroboró Draco

- ¿Hermione?

- No, gracias, no me apetece

- De acuerdo, cuando quieras, ya sabes- dijo Pansy, empezando a repartir las cartas

Hermione apoyó el codo en la mesa y la cabeza en la mano, mientras observaba la partida de cartas.

Estaba pensando, como siempre. Pero no quería hacerlo. Demasiados... recuerdos.

Una pequeña abeja se posó en la rama de un árbol.

Abejas.

**FLASHBACK**

- _¡Me encanta el olor del aire en la montaña!- exclamó Hermione mientras, con su mochila al hombro, recorría el sendero que los llevaba a la cima de la colina, donde iban a acampar para pasar la noche. Cada pocos pasos cogía fuertemente aire por la nariz y lo expulsaba con un suspiro, disfrutando del olor de los árboles y las plantas que impregnaban el aire._

- _Eres una exagerada- le reprochó una voz divertida, que avanzaba detrás de ella_

- _¿No me digas que no te gusta?- preguntó, girando a medias la cabeza para poder mirarlo_

- _No está mal, pero prefiero como huele el chocolate caliente- repuso con una sonrisa_

- _Goloso- se oyeron unas carcajadas detrás de ellos_

- _Sí, vosotras apoyarla- se quejó el pequeño. _

_La madre de Hermione, que andaba detrás de él le revolvió el pelo rubio, a lo que él le apartó la mano con una mueca de fastidio, intentando peinarse otra vez._

**X X X**

_Cuando llegaron a la cima montaron las tiendas: una para los niños y otra para las madres._

- _Voy a explorar- dijo Hermione, escapando hacia un pequeño conjunto de árboles que había al lado de las tiendas_

- _Voy contigo- salió detrás de ella el niño_

- _¡Volved antes de que anochezca!- se oyó gritar a una voz suave_

- _¿Dónde vamos?- preguntó el niño_

- _No lo sé_

_Estuvieron dando vueltas por entre los árboles un buen rato, hasta que se cansaron de no encontrar nada interesante y se sentaron en el suelo apoyados en el tronco de un árbol._

- _¿Sabes?- dijo Hermione- Creo que tengo sueño_

- _Pues si no lo sabes tú...- empezaron a ponerse en pie, pero Hermione se dejó caer de nuevo al suelo_

- _¡Ay!- exclamó, poniéndose la mano un poco más arriba de la rodilla_

- _¿Qué te pasa Mya?- preguntó el niño, preocupado_

- _Creo que me ha picado algo- dijo, mientras el niño retiraba la mano de su pierna. Tenía un picotazo rojo, en el que empezó a rascarse, ya que le picaba._

- _Vamos con las madres- le dijo, levantándose- ¡Ay!_

- _¿También te ha picado algo a ti?- preguntó, aguantándose la risa, mientras el niño miraba su tobillo_

- _Sí¿qué clase de bicho será?_

- _No lo sé, pero pica, vamos a ver si hacen algo para que deje de escocer_

_El camino hasta las tiendas fue un poco incómodo ya que el niño, cada dos por tres, daba saltos intentando alcanzar su tobillo para rascarse sin dejar de andar, a lo que Hermione caminaba un poco encorvada rascándose la picadura de encima de la rodilla._

- _¿Qué os ha pasado?- preguntaron las madres preocupadas al ver llegar a los niños que rápidamente se sentaron en el suelo sin dejar de rascarse_

- _Nos ha picado un bicho- explicó Hermione_

- _Pica- se apresuró a añadir el pequeño_

- _No os rasquéis- la madre de Hermione, se acercó a inspeccionar de cerca las picaduras de los niños, mientras éstos se aguantaban las ganas de rascarse- creo que puede ser una abeja. Con alcohol se calmaría el picor, pero aquí no tengo¿os podéis aguantar hasta mañana?_

_Los niños asintieron y, después de cenarse acostaron._

_Como les picaba mucho, les costó bastante dormirse pero al final lo consiguieron. Pasaron una mala noche, eso sí, despertándose de vez en cuando para rascarse._

_Al despertar al día siguiente, Hermione se encontró con unos ojos grises que la miraban atentamente, mientras su dueño sonreía._

- _Creo que nos va a quedar marca_

- _Y yo creo que voy a odiar el campo_

**FIN FLASHBACK**

- Mi reino por tu pensamiento- la voz de Draco la sobresaltó y se dio con la rodilla en la mesa. Ahogó un gemido de dolor tocándose la rodilla, ahí donde una pequeña marca le recordaba la picadura de abeja que le hizo pasar una mala noche.

Al volver a mirar al tronco, la abeja ya no estaba.

Lo miró. Sus ojos grises la miraban atentamente, mientras su dueño sonreía

- ¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó Draco, ensanchando su sonrisa burlona

- Pensaba

- ¿El qué?

- Nada. Juego- "Para desviar el tema"

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

Espero que os haya gustado

Muchas gracias a quienes leéis mi fic y a los que me mandáis reviews

Besos y hasta la próxima


	17. AVISO

Hola!!

Bueno, siento no haber podido avisaros antes, y siento tener que deciros esto, pero voy a hacer una pausa en el fic.

Quiero empezar el curso centrada, sin más preocupaciones.

Empiezo un nuevo curso. Unos nuevos estudios (Auxiliar de Enfermería) Empiezo desde cero y me tengo que montar una nueva rutina, ya que voy por la tarde, no como de costumbre, que era por la mañana.

Son muchas novedades y me quiero centrar y acostumbrar, y quiero estar lo más pendiente posible este principio de curso para amoldarme bien a las asignaturas, y cuando esté acostumbrada, volveré a publicar.

No lo voy a dejar, sólo que no voy a publicar durante un tiempo. Voy a seguir escribiendo para mí, como al principio, en mis ratos libres y con más tranquilidad.

Y cuanto tenga material y esté fresca otra vez, volveré a daros la lata.

Espero que no os moleste, pero no quería desaparecer sin más ;)

Besos y Gracias por leerme.


	18. Chapter 17

¡Hola!

Antes que nada, siento muchísimo la tardanza, y espero que no me odiéis por ello.

Bueno, hoy en clase, mientras resolvía una duda, he tenido una "iluminación divina", expresión común en mi actual vocabulario jejeje

Y para que veáis que, como prometí, no os he olvidado, os traigo este capi para que veáis que sigo aquí.

Estoy más acostumbrada a esta nueva rutina y he decidido que, si puedo pensar en algo más que en los estudios, intentaré ponerme con esto de vez en cuando si no estoy muy cansada, porque la verdad, tenía ya ganas de volver a coger el fic

Y bueno, que gracias por leerme, que siento haceros sufrir con mi tardanza y que ya dejo de contaros mi vida que seguro os importa un pimiento para daros paso al capítulo.

Muchos besos.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

"Genial" pensó Draco cuando, después de comer en el campo, que fue un momento de paz con mucha tensión, llegó Ginny avisando de que un chico de 1º los buscaba para avisar de que McGonagall había mandado llamar a los Premios Anuales para "no sé qué de Navidad"

Se levantaron resignados y siguieron a la pelirroja después de prometerle a Pansy que volverían.

**X X X**

Draco se sentó en la silla cabreado. No era suficiente que tuviesen las dos primeras semanas de diciembre llenas de exámenes, que aún encima tenían que organizar... ¿una exposición? Increíble.

- ¿Qué te pasa cielo?- le preguntó Pansy

- Que el resto de mi vida me veo de conservador de museo- Blaise empezó a reírse, ganándose una mirada fulminante de parte de Draco- No tiene gracia

- Sí que la tiene- contentó, secándose las lágrimas- Te imagino con un traje con chaleco estilo inglés rodeado de japoneses con cámaras de fotos- y empezó a reírse de nuevo... hasta que cayó petrificado en el césped

- ¡Draco!- le recriminó Pansy. Le había lanado el _Petrificus Totallus_ con un hechizo no verbal.

- ¿Qué?- contestó haciéndose el inocente

- No hagas eso, te lo tengo dicho

- Sabes que no coincido casi nunca en cuestiones de humor con Blaise, ¿no?

- Dejémoslo. ¿Y Hermione?

- Fue a buscar un libro, pero no te preocupes, que volverá. Mírala, por ahí viene

- ¿Les has contado?- preguntó, mientras se sentaba

- No, sé que te gusta hablar así que eso te lo dejo a ti

- ¿Y Blaise?- el aludido se levantó del suelo, ya que Draco lo había despetrificado con otro hechizo no verbal

- Aquí. Cuenta- la instó a que empezase a explicar

- Van a hacer un evento especial para la exposición de los recuerdos. Los padres, los que quieran, podrán venir. Tenemos que ir bien vestidos, aunque no como de fiesta. Será el recuerdo, con un objeto personal y una foto, especiales para nosotros y las vitrinas serán por casas, las casas divididas en cursos ordenados en orden alfabético.

- Y tenemos que dar un discurso- se apresuró a añadir Draco

- Yo me niego, no soy una oradora

- Y yo no soy conservador de museo y me aguanto

- ¡No es lo mismo!- gritó Hermione

- ¿Por qué te niegas en aceptar la verdad?

Silencio

- Eso no es cierto

- Sí que lo es, ahora mismo lo estás haciendo

Hermione se levantó en silencio y empezó a andar hacia el castillo.

No sabía concretamente en qué sentido había dicho eso Draco, pero en el sentido en el que ella lo interpretaba... él nunca lo entendería. Y no quería explicárselo.

Irguió la cabeza y aceleró el paso

- ¡Hermione! Espera

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Qué te vas a poner para la exposición?- "Siempre pensando en lo mismo. Agrandaré mi vestido y lo retocaré"

- Un vestido

- ¿Cómo es?

- Ya lo verás. Si no te importa- le enseñó el libro de Pociones- quiero estudiar

- De acuerdo, yo voy a recoger el picnic. Adiós.

**X X X**

Hermione se sentó en la mesa de la Sala Común. Ya se sabía todo lo que había que estudiar, así que decidió empezar en el recuerdo. Su viaje a París, omitiendo a su fantasma.

**X X X**

Draco llegó a la Sala Común poco después que Hermione

- ¿Qué haces?

- Intento escribir mi recuerdo

- Buena idea, voy a escribirlo yo también- sacó un trozo de pergamino, la pluma y tinta. "A ver, piensa..."

"Mi recuerdo es el de la fiesta de mi 6º cumpleaños.

No es que sea un recuerdo feliz, sólo es un recuerdo que me asalta, del que me acuerdo de vez en cuando: flashes, imágenes, conversaciones, personas..."

Releyó la última frase y la tachó. Sus fantasmas eran sólo cosa suya.

Le vino a la cabeza fugazmente la imagen de Mya.

**FLASHBACK**

- _¡No vas as cogerme!- gritó, mientras corría_

- _¡Ya verás como sí!- contestó Mya_

_Cayó arrodillada y Draco se acercó a ver qué le pasaba_

- _¿Estás bien?- preguntó. Ella se levantó de golpe y le empujó._

_Cayó en un charco de barro manchándose entero_

- _¡Te dije que te cogería!_

- _Eso es trampa- contestó, levantándose dificultosamente. Se apartó de los ojos el pelo manchado de barro y se lo echó hacia atrás._

- _¡Draco! ¿Qué te ha pasado?- llegó su madre corriendo al verlo tan manchado_

- _Me caí en el barro- explicó mientras, inútilmente, Narcissa intentaba limpiarle la cara._

- _En cuanto lleguemos a casa, derechito a la ducha- el pequeño Draco asintió_

- _¡Chicos! ¡Hora de hacer las fotos!- exclamó la madre de Mya_

_Era una cámara de fotos de esas que al hacer la foto, sale y tarda un momento en revelarse, así que todos tuvieron las fotos de la fiesta al instante._

_Y ya nunca más se volvieron a reunir._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Hermione suspiró sonoramente, haciendo que Draco volviese a la realidad bruscamente.

- ¡No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto!- exclamó Draco

- ¿Hacer qué?

- No es ético mostrarle tus fantasmas a la gente. Es... como mostrar tu debilidad

- Vaya, vaya. ¿Draco Malfoy tiene fantasmas?- inquirió Hermione

- Como todo el mundo, supongo. Pero lo peor, es que la gente es tan cobarde que te ataca donde te duele

- Eso es lo que tu haces- explicó Hermione, dolida

- Hacía- recalcó

- ¿Y por qué ya no lo haces?

- Porque me parece una pérdida de tiempo- intentó eludir su pregunta. Hermione suspiró

- Siempre he pensado que tenía que tener consecuencias lo de ser tan perfecto. En tu caso es que te quejas siempre que hay algo que no está a tu gusto... dejémoslo en siempre. Y además, lo exageras todo.

- Las consecuencias valen la pena para que la gente se deleite con tu perfección- contestó, petulante

- ¿Te deleitas tú?

- ¿Ves? Ya me estás atacando. ¿Qué te he hecho ahora?

- ¡No te estaba atacando!- se defendió Hermione

- ¡Pero no me grites!

- Has empezado tú- Hermione bajó un poco la voz

- Pero yo no te he gritado

- Pero ha sido culpa tuya que me alterase

- Claro, siempre culpa mía. Como se supone que yo soy la mala persona- ironizó Draco, con reproche. Hermione abrió la boca sorprendida

- ¡Yo no he dicho eso!

- ¿Ves? Ya me estás gritando otra vez

- ¡Porque me alteras!

- ¡Deja de gritar!

- Tú también estás gritando- acusó Hermione. Draco se sentó pesadamente, masajeándose las sienes

- Me duele la cabeza

- ¿Quieres una Aspirina?

- No sé lo que es, así que no. Lo único que quiero es que dejes de gritar

- Lo siento- se disculpó Hermione- Estoy un poco alterada desde el baile

- ¿Por?

- Pues... no lo sé. Simplemente me pone todo de mal humor. No aguanto nada, ni hablar con nadie, y eso que sólo ha pasado un día.

- Necesitas un psiquiatra- sentenció Draco

- Gracias por los ánimos- contestó sarcástica

- Para eso estamos- Hermione suspiró- ¿Qué?

- Nada, dejémoslo- "¿Por qué no puede ser... medio normal?" pensó Hermione

Silencio.

• • •

Un estruendo de cristales rotos, seguidos de un maullido y un grito, fue lo que despertaron a Draco ese día.

Se levantó perezosamente de la cama y bajó las escaleras para ver que pasaba.

Hermione daba vueltas en el salón, sujetándose un pañuelo de tela en el cuello y con sangre en la mano, y murmuraba un montón de frases ininteligibles.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado?- preguntó Draco, intentando aguantarse la risa.

- Mi maldito gato. Estaba haciendo levitar un espejo y me saltó encima de repente. Dejé caer el espejo por la sorpresa. Crookshanks se asustó y me arañó.

- ¿Qué hacías levitando un espejo a las...- se detuvo, buscando un reloj

- 7

- ... 7 de la mañana?

- No podía dormir. Levitar cosas me relaja. O lo hacía hasta que Crookshanks me asustó

- Siempre pensé que los gatos no eran buenas mascotas

- ¿Acaso alguna vez has tenido un gato?

- No. Nunca me han gustado

- ¿En serio? Pues apenas lo había notado- comentó sarcástica

- No he hecho nada para que te pongas así

- Ya te lo he dicho, estoy alterada

- ¿Y por qué lo pagas conmigo?

- Porque me pones de mal humor. ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir?

- Vale, tranquila. Prometo no volver a hablarte

- Tampoco es eso, ¿es que no tienes punto medio?- Draco se encogió de hombros

**FLASHBACK**

- _Mya, ¿qué te pasa?- preguntó Draco, preocupado_

- _Que estoy enferma_

- _¿Y no quieres jugar conmigo?_

- _Hoy no_

- _Mya, ¿ya no me quieres?_

- _Sí te quiero_

- _Entonces ven a jugar conmigo- Mya negó con la cabeza- ¿Por qué?_

- _Porque me siento mal._

- _¿Y por eso no quieres jugar conmigo?- Mya asintió_

- _Hoy no me apetece ver a nadie._

- _Vale, prometo no volver a visitarte- agachó la cabeza, apesadumbrado_

- _Tampoco es eso. ¿Es que no tienes punto medio?- Draco se encogió de hombros- Ven a visitarme mañana, ¿vale?- Draco asintió_

- _¿Y jugarás conmigo?- Mya asintió_

_Draco le dio un beso y se fue_

**FIN FLASHBACK**

- Si estás de mal humor no lo pagues conmigo, _Mya_- Hermione se quedó estática

- ¿Cómo... cómo me has llamado?

- Ha sido... un lapsus.-Draco se removió incómodo bajo la asombrada mirada de Hermione- Bueno, creo que yo... Voy a vestirme.

Hermione asintió, mientras veía a Draco desaparecer escaleras arriba.

Un lapsus...

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

**Apunte:** Lapsus verbal, o Lapsus a secas

En psicología, según Sigmund Freud, en el inconsciente se "guardan" los deseos e impulsos reprimidos, que se manifiestan de forma simbólica o encubierta a través de los sueños o de los **lapsus verbales**

Lo que viene a ser que, por ejemplo, estás hablando con alguien y te equivocas de nombre porque estás pensando en otra cosa, en otra persona, algo que tienes reprimido y que en un momento, porque te recuerda en algo o porque inconscientemente desearías que fuese esa otra persona, se te va la lengua y te equivocas.

Esa ha sido mi "iluminación divina"

Sé que ha sido corto, y lo siento, pero esta noche no doy para más, estoy muy cansada

Espero que os haya gustado y que... bueno... según mi opinión, los tomates quedan mejor en la ensalada que estrellados contra mi cara jejeje

Muchos besos

Gracias por leerme

OKM


	19. Chapter 18

Hola!!

Aquí llego, después de tanto tiempo, esperando que no me odiéis mucho por tardar.

Os traigo el último capítulo del año, espero que os guste

Besos

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

Diciembre empezó con la perspectiva de dos semanas llenas de exámenes. Los alumnos de séptimo estaban muy nerviosos ya que iban a enfrentarse a los primeros exámenes de preparación para sus EXTASIS. Luego llegaban las vacaciones de Navidad, y con ello la exposición y la visita de los padres

**X X X**

Hermione se sentía observada. Cada vez que levantaba la vista se encontraba con unos ojos brillantes que la miraban fijamente, inquirientes. Y se estaba cansando.

- ¿Por qué me miras?- saltó, de repente

- Vaya, sí que es verdad que estás alterada

- ¿Y pretendías ponerme nerviosa para averiguarlo?

- Oye, que yo no te he hecho nada- se defendió

Hermione suspiró resignada

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada

- ¿Seguro? Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo- Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

Bajó la cabeza para seguir con sus deberes de pociones y, a veces, levantaba la cabeza para mirar a Crisy, que la observaba preocupada.

"Vale, distráela. No va a parar hasta sacarte lo que te pasa.- se dijo- Pregúntale... lo que sea... ¡Sam!" era un tema al que llevaba tiempo dándole vueltas en la cabeza, pero se había controlado para no preguntar. Aunque le costase.

- Oye, no quisiera ser... entrometida pero... tengo curiosidad. ¿Qué ha pasado con el padre de Sam? Nadie habla de él y bueno, tengo curiosidad- Crisy sonrió

- Me extrañaba que tardases tanto en preguntarlo- Hermione bajó la cabeza avergonzada.- Es una larga historia. La verdad es que no estoy casada. Bueno, desde pequeña siempre había querido ser profesora, ¿sabes? Y soñaba con ir a la universidad a estudiar magisterio. Ya sabes todas esas cosas que se dicen sobre la universidad, ¿no?

- Sí, también era mi sueño, pero sólo por el hecho de ir. Nunca he tenido cien por cien claro lo que quería hacer- Crisy asintió y prosiguió con su historia

- La verdad es que no sabían seguro si sería bruja, porque de niña no había dado muestras de magia y, como mi padre es muggle, dudaban. Pero entonces me mandaron la carta de Hogwarts, y vine a estudiar. Cuando terminé aquí, quise cumplir mi sueño de ir a la universidad, y ahí fue donde conocí al padre de Sam. Robert Barnes. Todo pasó muy rápido, y cuando me di cuenta, estaba embarazada y él se había largado con una barbie, rubia de bote y con tetas de silicona- dijo, dolida- Como es lógico, me deprimí. Y estaba muy avergonzada por haber sido tan estúpida. Pero mi madre fue muy comprensiva y, durante el verano, me obligaba a salir de casa. Me llevaba al parque, hacíamos yoga y sobre todo, íbamos a ver a mi tía Cissy. Yo tenía un concepto malo de ella, que era una estirada, y me caía mal. Pero, de ir a visitarla, tuvimos un acercamiento y le cogí mucho cariño.- Hermione la miraba con la boca abierta de sorpresa.- Sam nació a finales de noviembre y, realmente, no sabía que nombre ponerle. Draco lo escogió.- Crisy sonrió- Luego me insistieron en que siguiese con la carrera de magisterio, ya que sacaba notas bastante buenas. Y bueno, la verdad que me resentí un poco con los muggles, por eso en vez de dar clase en un instituto, vine a dar clases a Hogwarts.

- ¡Guau!- exclamó Hermione. Estaba sin palabras. Había esperado... bueno, realmente no se había planteado nada, pero había quedado muy sorprendida. Y no sabía que decir.

- Sí. Bueno, eso es todo. ¿Me vas a contar que te pasa?

- Yo... no quiero hablar de ello.- Crisy enarcó una ceja- Y además, ni siquiera lo sé.

- ¿Tiene que ver con Draco?

- ¿Qué?- Hermione se sorprendió de que dijese eso.- ¿Por qué piensas que tiene algo que ver con Draco?

- Pues... no sé. Bueno, es mi primo, si pasase algo con él querría saberlo

- Lo único que pasa es que estoy confundida, y eso me pone de mal humor

- ¿Confundida con respecto a Draco?- "¿Por qué insiste tanto?"

- Mi confusión no desembocará en una vena psicópata, tranquila- intentaba esquivarla

- Bueno, como quieres que te deje en paz seguiré corrigiendo trabajos

Hermione asintió volviendo a sus deberes de pociones

**X X X**

- Hermione, respira. Contigo histérica me cuesta desayunar- se quejó Ginny por milésima vez

Hermione había conseguido arrastrarla a la biblioteca en la hora del desayuno. Tenía un examen de pociones y, como era costumbre, los alumnos apuraban hasta el último segundo para estudiar. Ginny había conseguido salvar unas tostadas de su plato antes de verse irremediablemente condenada a no disfrutar de un tranquilo desayuno

- Pero es que...

- Nada de excusas. Esto está lleno de gente, ¿por qué no estudias con... Neville?- intentó evitar nombrar a Ron y Harry

- Él se pone más nervioso que yo- aludió

- Bueno, yo quejándome no soy de gran ayuda, ¿verdad?

- Pues la verdad es que no

- Bien- corroboró Ginny, alejándose poco a poco- Búscate a alguien para estudiar, alguien de tu curso

- ¡No!- denegó Hermione- Estudio mejor sola

- ¡Pues que se te de bien!- le deseó, antes de desaparecer

Hermione respiró hondo para intentar calmar los nervios, y siguió copiando su resumen

Unos libros cayendo sobre la mesa bruscamente le hicieron pegar un brinco

- ¡¿Pero qué haces?!

- ¿Has estudiado?

- Sí, y tú también, así que deja de dar vueltas y siéntate

Draco se sentó en frente de Hermione moviendo nerviosamente las piernas

- ¿Desde cuándo te pones nervioso por un examen?- no recordaba haberlo visto nervioso nunca

- Desde siempre, solo que tú nunca lo has visto, y como se lo digas a alguien...

- Y si se lo digo a alguien, ¿qué me harás?

- Ahora no tengo tiempo de pensar en eso- sacó sus apuntes y se puso a estudiar

**X X X**

- Bueno, creo que ha salido bien, ¿no?- le comentó Pansy a Hermione, cuando salieron del examen

- Hasta que no me den la nota no me quiero hacer ilusiones- sentenció Hermione

- ¿Tú qué tal, Blaise?- preguntó, ignorando el cometario de Hermione, que seguro que había aprobado

- Justito

- ¿Draco?

- Igual que siempre

- Lo que viene a ser: "No estoy de humor para comentar el examen"- imitó Pansy a Draco, agravando su voz. Las chicas rieron y Draco las fulminó con la mirada.

Harry, Neville y Ron los adelantaron por el pasillo, después de mandarle una mirada ofendida a Hermione, que bajó la cabeza, dolida.

- Pasa de ellos, son unos niñatos- le recomendó Pansy. Hermione asintió forzando una sonrisa.

**X X X**

Durante las 2 semanas de exámenes, la tensión era evidente.

Entre los alumnos, nerviosos por sus exámenes.

Entre Hermione y Harry y Ron cada vez que se cruzaban por los pasillos.

Y entre Draco y Hermione.

Aquel acercamiento que habían tenido a principio de curso parecía lejano y difuso. Todo volvía a ser como en los años anteriores, sólo que sin peleas ni insultos.

Ahora, lo que faltaba por hacer, era preparar la exposición de Navidad.

**X X X**

- A ver- preguntaba Draco por milésima vez- ¿por qué quieres colocar la exposición en el hall?

- Para que así nadie se pueda escapar de verla- repetía Hermione con voz cansina

- ¿Y no va a ser un poco...abultada? Somos muchos alumnos, va a quedar un poco apretado.

- ¿Y dónde sugieres que lo coloquemos?

- Pues por los pasillos

- Sí, y la gente se va a poner a dar vueltas por los pasillos para leer chorradas, ¿verdad?- contestó sarcásticamente

- ¿Chorradas?- Draco se quedó parado- ¿Desde cuando te quejas de los deberes, mandatos de superiores o lo que sea que es esto?

- Creo que desde que le tengo que contar mi vida a todo el mundo

- Eres una exagerada, ¿te lo había dicho ya?

- Hmmm, creo que sí

Se sumieron otra vez en el acostumbrado silencio

- Y... bueno... al final, ¿dónde colocamos la exposición?- lo rompió Hermione

Toc, Toc, Toc, llamaron a la puerta

- Debe de ser Crisy- se levantó Draco a abrir la puerta

Pero estaba muy lejos de ser la cálida visita de Crisy.

Draco recibió a Ron y Harry con una mirada fulminante, y se echó a un lado de la puerta, ignorando sus miradas asesinas, para que Hermione los viese.

Se quedó estática en el sitio. No esperaba recibir esa visita. Respiró hondo preparada para la batalla y asintió, con lo que los chicos entraron y se dirigieron al salón.

- Draco, por favor, ¿nos dejas solos?

- Claro. Un placer.

Cuando desapareció por las escaleras, Hermione se apresuró a preguntar

- ¿Qué queréis?

- No hace falta ser tan desagradable- le recriminó Harry. Hermione ignoró su comentario, ya que los tres sabían que no tenía derecho a pedirle buenos modales

- ¿Me vais a hacer perder mucho tiempo?

- Verás, yo... bueno, nosotros... esto... veníamos a... disculparnospornuestroestúpidocomportamientoinfantil- soltó Ron, de un tirón. Hermione lo miró desconfiada

- ¿Y ese cambio tan repentino?

- Es que... bueno... sin ti las clases son muy aburridas...

- Y no sabemos ni por dónde empezar a estudiar...

- Y nadie hace el chocolate caliente como tú...

- Hermione, te echamos de menos. Nosotros sólo somos dos bobos- admitió Ron- Parece que lo único que hacemos es ocupar espacio. Contigo al menos servimos de algo. De poco, porque no damos para más, pero de algo.

- Nos falta el centro. Es... como el Sistema Solar sin Sol. Por favor, perdónanos. Vuelve con nosotros.

- ¿Vais a seguir controlándome?- preguntó, cautelosa

- Hemos comprendido que no tenemos derecho a prohibirte que entables relación con... seres que nos desagradan a nosotros- explicó, despacio, Ron. Hermione relajó el rostro

- Que si a ti re parece agradable, nosotros no somos quién para meternos en tu amistad con el hurón albino- completó Harry. Se mantuvieron en silencio esperando su respuesta a la disculpa

- Me parece increíble que hayáis podido memorizar eso. Si me lo hubiesen contado, estaría segura de que lo llevabais escrito en la mano- pero no era una agresión. Estaba sonriendo, y los chicos se relajaron.

- Bueno, Ginny se tomó muchas amenazas... digo... molestias, para que no metiésemos la pata.

- Pues creo que le ha salido bien- admitió Hermione, sabiendo lo difícil que habría sido ir hasta allí y disculparse.

Hermione corrió hacia ellos y les abrazó, cortándoles la respiración

- ¡Os he echado de menos!

- Hermione, no podemos respirar- le dijo Harry, con un hilo de voz

- Lo siento- se disculpó

Se quedaron parados un momento, sin saber que decir

- ¿Bajamos a comer?- preguntó Hermione

- ¡Sí!- exclamó Ron. Hermione y Harry le miraron con una sonrisa- ¿Qué? Tengo hambre- se justificó

Riendo, bajaron a comer. Ginny se les unió en el Gran Comedor.

Hubo un momento en la típica charla sobre Quidditch en la mesa de Gryffindor en la que Hermione y Ginny pudieron hablar

- ¿Qué te ha parecido mi guión?- preguntó Ginny, regodeándose

- Un poco exagerado y... humillante, ¿no crees?

- También creo que fue divertido, educativo y una muy buena penitencia- completó Ginny, con una sonrisa

- Eres malvada- Hermione le sonrió

- Gracias

Hermione sintió un tirón en la túnica, y se giró, para encontrar a Sam con su nueva muñeca

- Mya, ¿y Draco?- le preguntó

- Pues...-Hermione dirigió la vista hacia la mesa que compartía con Draco, pero no estaba allí- no lo sé- concluyó- ¿No ha bajado a comer?- Sam negó con la cabeza- Se habrá quedado durmiendo en la Sala Común- Sam asintió

- ¿Me acompañas a buscarlo?

- Bueno- se disculpó con una mirada se sus amigos, que asintieron resignados.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

Bueno, no ha sido gran cosa pero es lo que hay jejeje

Espero que os haya gustado

Feliz Navidad y Feliz Año Nuevo para cuando llegue

Muchos besos

Gracias por leer

OQM


End file.
